Her Phantom, His Juliet
by Starswim
Summary: The Bellas' reputation is down the drain all because of a stupid accident. The German tour thieves are stealing their thunder, and the Bellas want it back! What happens when the Bellas' choreographer meets DSM'S co-captain hunk? Nothing smooth sailing about their relationship, when two acapella teams are having WWIII! [Pieter/OC]
1. Trouble from Down Under

**Her Phantom,** **His Juliet**

 **Written by Starswim**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that belongs to Pitch Perfect, except my OCs and the twists of story plot

 **Rating:** M [Warning: swearing, drug usage (not illegal drugs mind you), underage drinking, mentions of sex, sexual content, and disgusting humor.]

 **Parings:** [Pieter/OC] ; [Beca/Jesse] ; [Fat Amy/Bumper] ; [Emily/Benji]

 **Summary:** The Bellas' reputation is down the drain all because of a stupid accident. The German t _our_ _thieves_ are stealing their thunder, and the Bellas want it back! What happens when they sent their own member to spy on DSM, during their victory tour? What happens when the Bellas' choreographer meets DSM'S co-captain hunk? Nothing smooth sailing about their relationship, when two acapella teams are having World War III.

 **A/N:** Okay, yes, I am writing a Pieter fanfic. To be honest, I could never find stories about this paring on this website, so I decided to write one instead. I only saw the movie twice, so the exact quotes and scenes won't be perfect. I have decided to take my writing a little further than normal, I never have written a rated M fanfic before, and my whole body would be flushed red through the whole thing. Hope you like it, anyway.

This story isn't officially on line of my work, yet. I have already written the first chapter ahead of time. I have other stories I plan on writing, I will work on this story depends on the reviews, favorites, and followers.

 **About my main OC:** Jesse's little sister, Jasmine Swanson, is nineteen years old and a sophomore at Burden University. Her hair is raven black, while her eyes are crystal blue. Her current favorite music styles are classic, hip pop, and a bit of musicals. Her favorite dance styles are ballet and jazz (since this dance is her nickname). She loves Broadway plays, especially _Phantom of the Opera_. Her favorite subjects from school are choir, art, and theater.

She used to be a dancer at a young age, but retired at age sixteen because of her forced focus on schoolwork. She joined the Bellas on her freshman year because of her love for music and choir, desire to make new friends, and want to keep a close eye on her older brother's girlfriend, Beca. Singing isn't the only thing Jasmine has to do as a Bella, but also choreograph the girl's _dance_ performances. For her career choice, she wanted to be professional dancer, but attended college instead, because of her parents.

 _ **Chapter 1: Trouble from Down Under**_

Jasmine sneezed loudly against her snot-covered, crumbled tissue; wiping her runny nose, before tossing it to a trashcan. She pulled out three more tissues from the Kleenex box, wiping her nose once more, before coughing into it.

"Have no fear, Jazz, Superman is here with chicken noodle soup and cold medicine," her older brother, Jesse, entered the living room, carrying a tray of soup and a grape-flavored medicine bottle.

"Eck! Liquid!" Jasmine stuck her tongue out in disgust at the medicine bottle, and spoke in her current hoarse, nasally voice, "Why did you give me the liquid kind?"

"The pills work slower than the liquid, and I want my baby sist to be all better," Jesse cooed, filling the spoon with that nasty medicine. He lowered the spoon to her mouth. "Here comes the choo-choo."

"Ugh!" Jasmine pinched her nose before taking her cold medicine. She made weird reactions of disgust, immediately wiped her spoon for her soup with a napkin, hoping that the soup would get rid of the horrible after taste. She slurped her soup, before she yelped in pain, dropping her spoon in the soup bowl.

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you, the soup is hot," Jesse said with sympathy. "Sorry."

"Too little, too late, Jessie," Jasmine snapped.

"I said I was sorry!" Jesse raised his hands up defensively, "Geez, you are so cranky when you're sick."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, resuming the show she was watching on TV, Dance Moms.

"If you need anything, holler - _nicel_ y."

"What time is it?" Jasmine asked curiously.

Jesse checked his watch, "Only 7:30. Relax, Jazz. The Bellas don't preform for the President live, until eight."

"I still can't believe I won't be on stage with the girls!" Jasmine pouted, "This sucks!"

Jesse shrugged, "Hey, not your fault that you caught the flu a week before the show." His little sister cast him a dark look, he raised his hands up defensively. "Just saying!"

"Yeah, well, it's my fault that you're..." Jasmine paused to sneeze, wiped her nose with a Kleenex.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." After she cleaned her nose, she resumed to what she was saying, "You're here to take care of me. Beca would like it if you came to DC to support her."

"Don't do that. Beca understood why I stayed behind, plus this saves me a couple hundreds for the trip there and back. But hey..." Jesse sat down on a separate couch, away from Jasmine's germs, "At least, we get to watch the performance on TV."

"Yep."

During the last twenty minutes, Jasmine had been watching Dance Moms with little interest, before switching to another that was showing people celebrating President Obama's birthday. Both boring. Dance Moms was getting more predicable. Perfect Maddie was on top of the pyramid... again, Abby was playing favorites and neglecting her job as a dance teacher, moms were getting crazier and were fighting over stupid things. The other channel currently showed Obama enjoying his white birthday cake with his family. Jasmine didn't care how much he liked the cake. Get on with the Bellas performance already!

Jasmine was changing the channel constantly, it got on Jesse's nerves.

"Jazz, you're going to break it!" Jesse retorted.

"I want to see the Bellas!" Jasmine whined.

"You'll see them, unless you break the TV first. Relax."

"I won't..." She sneezed against her tissue, continued to talk while wiping her nose clean. "...be there, when they rehearse the choreography."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Jazz. Just have a little faith."

"I do have faith..." Jasmine sneezed again. "I just don't like that I won't be out there, rehearsing and preforming with them. I want them to be perfect!"

Jesse scoffed, "You're starting to sound like Aubrey."

Jasmine frowned at the mention of Aubrey. She only knew Aubrey for a year, when Jasmine joined the Bellas in her freshman year. Aubrey was known to be a little bossy and controlling, but she was born to be a leader, unlike Jasmine.

"Damn, I miss her," Jasmine stated.

"I heard from Chloe that she's doing great at being a camp director."

Much to their relief, Gail and John appeared on camera, singing a tune and making their introduction.

" _Welcome back, acapella enthusiasts. My name is John Smith, and sitting to my right is the lovely Gail Abernathy-McKadden."_

 _"This one is going to stick, John,"_ Gail said to John, referring to the engagement ring on her index finger.

" _Oh, you save the June for last," John said with a laugh._

 _Gail nodded in agreement._

 _John cleared his throat, and get back to the important stuff instead of joking around, "Now let's talk to the acapella crazies about what's about to come in the Nation's capital, Gail."_

" _Glad to, John."_ Gail turned to the camera. " _We are coming to you live in the Kennedy Center, where the Barden University Bellas are going to rock the stage."_

Jasmine sneezed against the Kleenex again, she blew her nose before tossing it into the trash, "Jessie, give me a fresh tissue, would you?"

Jesse tossed the Kleenex box her way quickly, not wanting to catch germs.

The box hit Jasmine's face, causing her to open her mouth in shock, casting a dark glare at her brother, "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," he said casually, not looking at her sickened and pained state.

Gail and John eventually stopped talking, much to the sibling's relief. Jesse and Jasmine stared at the TV, eagerly waiting for the Bellas' performance.

" _Here we are. The moment we all have been waiting for," Gail said. "The first all-female group to win three National titles in a row, are now preforming for President Obama's birthday."_

 _"Wow!"_ John cried. " _What an inspiration to all the girls who are almost too ugly to be cheerleaders!"_

The screen changed the scene. It's now showing the Kennedy Center stage, the stage Jasmine should've been standing on with her team. However, there was nothing she could do when she was too weak to move and couldn't overcome her cold symptoms. On the bright side, at least Jasmine didn't get sick the _day_ before the performance. The Bellas had plenty of time to readjust the choreography and the music. Jasmine wished them the best of luck, especially Fat Amy for she's about to perform an important part for the President.

The Bellas walked across the stage in silence. A spotlight wasn't shining on them, but that didn't stop the crowd and siblings at home from cheering.

"Whoo!" Jasmine cheered with the crowd, before she sneezed against her new tissue, causing her ears to pop. Jasmine groaned, couldn't stand this sinus pressure across her nose, head, and ears. She lied back on the couch, tried to slurp her soup again, now that she had given it time to cool down.

"Whoo!" Jesse joined the cheering as well, clapping his hands, acting like he was really there at the audience instead of being inside the house, taking care of his sick sister.

There was a moment of silence, then the lights came on. Once the spotlight was on, so were the Bellas.

 _"They say you're a freak when we're having fun_  
 _Say you must be high when we're spreading love_  
 _But we're just living life and we never stop_  
 _We got the world!"_

The music got upbeat, and there was movement from the girls. They were dancing tap, shaking their hips, touching their breasts, moving their skinny arms around like it was no tomorrow. Jasmine was watching their dance intently, counting the steps, hoping that they don't screw up.

 _"We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo..."_

The former gambler, lesbian girl of the group - Cynthia-Rose, began her solo with _Ke$ha's song - Timber_ , " _It's going down, I'm yelling timber!_ _You better move, you better dance!_ _Let's make a night you won't remember!_ _I'll be the one you won't forget!"_

 _(Wooooah)_

 _"There's Beca Mitchell, the leader of the group,"_ John introduced. The camera zoomed in Beca spinning around, smiling, having the fun of her life.

Jesse jumped from his seat, clapping and cheering for Beca, "Yeah! Go Beca! WHOO! That's my girl on TV!" He turned to Jasmine, pointing at the TV, smiling.

"I'm very well aware, Je-" Jasmine sneezed again, but missed the tissue. She groaned in disgust, wiping her snot-covered hand with her napkin.

" _Look at these sequences and sparkles!"_ Gail commented on the Bella's dark blue, glittery suits and tops. _"And their feet! They just don't stop moving! Phew! I wish I can move like that."_

" _You may not have their feet, Gail, but you still have the flexibility of a feline,"_ John said suggestively, wriggling his brows.

" _My fiancé is watching this, you know."_

John chuckled nervously, knowing he will be hearing this from Gail's fiancé.

 _"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"_ Cynthia-Rose sang, " _These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs!"_

Jasmine noticed Cynthia-Rose dancing her way to the sex-crazed Stacie, who was singing back up. Cynthia was moving too close to Stacey's body, making Jasmine face palm and coughed. Cynthia moved the opposite direction she was supposed to. Don't Cynthia realize that Stacey wasn't interested in her - she's boy crazy.

 _"I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off._ _Twerking in their bras and thongs!"_

Looking at Stacey, she didn't seem to mind, mainly because she was on camera. She ran towards the other girls while smiling, away from Cynthia.

 _"Timber!" the girls sang together._

 _"Face down, booty up!"_

 _"Timber!"_

 _"That's the way we like to–what?"_

 _"Timber!"_

 _"I'm slicker than an oil spill._ _She say she won't, but I bet she will!"_

Now came the solo, Jasmine was supposed to sing, but Beca substitute.

 _"They say you're a freak!" Becca cried, while dancing. "_ _We got the world!"_

 _"I got-got-got-got," the other girls sang back up._

 _"Yeah we never stop! We got the world (_ _I got-got-got-got)!"_

The girls twirled their gun props while the Guatemala exchange student - Flo Fuentes - did backflips across the stage, earning the crowd's cheer and Jasmine's approval.

"Yes!" Jasmine said with relief, happy that the girl nailed that back handspring. "That's..." Jasmine coughed in her tissue, "what I'm... talking about!" She continued to cough in her napkin.

 _"Wow! Amazing back handspring!"_ Gail commented, " _Wasn't it amazing, John?"_

 _"Yeah," John agreed, "she can do that back flip, right back to the fence of Mexico."_

Gail narrowed her eyes at John's words, once again, " _I think she's Guatemalan."_

John shrugged, _"Like that matters."_

" _There's so much going on stage, I don't know where to look."_

The girls continued singing, while twirling their prop guns. They were making Jasmine's night a great night. She admitted mentally that she had her doubts. When she couldn't preform with the girls, and the minute Cynthia-Rose decided to ditch the script, Jasmine thought this show would be a disaster. She was wrong. The crowd had gone wild. The hosts were paying the girls compliments, which was highly unusual. They always preferred her brother's acapella team -the Treblemakers. Not _Troublemakers_. Their team replaced the _ou_ with an _e._

The energy and surprises were just beginning. There's one girl missing on stage, but she's about to do something big. So big and magnificent, everybody dreamed to have this performed for their birthdays. Jasmine sent silent prayers to this particular girl, knowing that she's anxious to do something risky that might cause head injury. Jasmine have faith, but she was scared that she won't be there to support this girl. The blonde girl must be freaking out, right now.

 _"You're a freak!"_ Beca cried.

 _"Timber!"_ the other girls sang background. _"I got-got-got-got"_

 _"Yeah, we never stop (_ _World)!"_

Some of the girls dropped their gun props, as they all placed hands on their hearts as if they were doing the Pledge of Allegiance.

 _"From sea to shining sea..."_

The curtains opened, revealing the one thing Jasmine was looking forward to seeing - Fat Amy dressed in a dark blue gymnasium outfit, sitting on the ribbon robe like a swing set, twenty feet from the ground.

 _"I came in like a wrecking ball!"_ Fat Amy sang, kicking her feet in the air.

"Whoo!" Jasmine sat straight up from the couch, clapping for the overweight Australian blonde. "Go Amy!" She finished with a cough.

 _"Wrecking ball," the other girls sang in the background._

 _"I never hit so hard in love (_ _Hard in love)."_

 _"All I wanted was to break your walls (break your walls)_ _All you ever did was wreck me (wreck me)."_

Jasmine was relieved to see that Amy wasn't nervous. That woman was smiling as if she loved heights. Jasmine guessed that Amy heed her number one advice - _Don't look down._

 _"Oh, look. Surprise!"_ Gail exclaimed.

" _An overweight girl dangling from the ceiling,"_ John announced. " _Whoever had that dream?"_

" _Lots of us!"_

"You have Fat Amy become the Cirque Du Soleil?" Jesse faced her with a skeptical expression.

"Yeah," Jasmine admitted before she sneezed, "It's different - unique. You have no idea how much money I bribed Amy for her to do this."

"Bribed?" Jesse questioned her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Amy has a huge fear of heights. Hopefully, eighty bucks is worth it."

"Eighty bucks?!"

"Oh, shut it!" Jasmine coughed at Jesse's direction, he quickly used a pillow to shield his face from the germs. "If this works out well, I might bribe Amy into doing this for _your_ birthday," she said with a teasing smirk.

Jesse stared ahead, picturing that image in his mind, "I'll pass."

As Amy was preforming the tricks, Jasmine showed her, the other girls were spinning with ribbons, Flu was doing more back handsprings. It really had a Cirque Du Soleil feel to it.

 _"I came in like a wrecking ball!"_ Fat Amy sung, leaning her body back, lying on the ribbon rope she was sitting on. " _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung!_ _(End of the night, it's going down)_ _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_ _(I'm yelling Timber)_ _All you ever did was wreck me_ _(End of the night, it's going down)_  
 _(They say you're a freak)_ _Yeah, you wreck me!"_

Fat Amy was climbing on the rope, about to do a few acrobatics tricks Jasmine taught her, but her foot got caught in a large ribbon, the red-head Chloe was holding onto. What happened was unexpected, Fat Amy had done (the Chicago Musical reference) number seventeen... the spread eagle!

The crowd, Chloe, Beca, and most of the Bellas gasped in horror at Fat Amy. Her suit split wide open for everyone to see. Most people were laughing, parents were covering their children's eyes, men who were having trouble keeping their pants on were filming the sight. Stacie didn't have a clue to what's going, she continued to spin and move her ribbons in circles artistically.

Jasmine dropped her tissue box, along with her jaw, "Oh my God!"

"Wow, Jazz, you made Fat Amy split her pants and hang herself upside down too?" Jesse asked curiously.

"I didn't teach her that!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jesse squinted his eyes at the TV, "Is she we-"

 _"She has no underwear on,"_ John stated, answering Jesse's unfinished question. Gail's face was priceless, her mouth was opened wide enough to catch flies. President Obama and his wife weren't too pleased with this display as well. Jasmine would've laughed, but not in this case. The Bellas were in hot water of embarrassment.

" _We have a commando situation! There's a commando on stage!"_ John announced.

"Holy shit!" Jesse said in shock.

"Somebody close the damn curtains!" Jasmine screamed at the TV. The staff was having trouble completing that task. All they can accomplish was bringing the huge American flag down on stage. This can't be happening! Moments ago, everything was going well; and suddenly, _this_ happened. What else can go wrong?

"She's turning!" Jesse stated with fear with widened eyes.

"NO!" Jasmine shook her head in denial and fear.

Jesse leaped off from the couch, placing a hand over his sister's eyes, forgetting that she's sick, "Don't look, Jazz!"

" _I_ don't look?!" Jasmine asked in disbelief, slapping his hand off her, "Was _I_ born with a penis, Jessie?!"

 _"Brace yourselves!"_ John warned the audience.

 _"Advert your eyes, or take it all in! Make a choice!"_ The siblings could hear Fat Amy in the background. The siblings didn't have time to choose. The staff who were trained to expect the unexpected at the Kennedy's Center, never thought to blur out somebody's special parts on TV.

Everyone looked away and expressed horrid and disgust when Fat Amy fully turned.

The siblings screamed at the horrendous sight, hugging and crying each other's arms for comfort, having trouble keeping their eyes off the screen. Seeing Fat Amy's hairy _down under_ was a lot worse than seeing a scary movie.


	2. What if We Win It?

_**Chapter 2: What If We Win It**_

 _ **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

The Bellas returned to Georgia, humiliated and annoyed. Fat Amy's exposure was all over the news, talk shows, and the internet. The girls had been receiving hate mail, laughs, and name calling at the campus.

The girls apologized on camera, actually Fat Amy did most of the talking. She had done well, until she mooned to the reporters on camera. Another exposure the rest of the girls have to suffer now.

The girls were called to the dean's office, now waiting outside for their fate. They were all dressed modestly for impression. Jasmine wore her coral rompers with a brown belt wrapped around it. It was the only thing she could pick out at the last minute, since she hardly ever have any fancy clothes. Everyone remained seated, acting calm, except for Chloe. She was pacing back and forth, clearly a nervous wreck.

Jasmine didn't understand why she's here, and not in class. She wasn't there at the Kennedy Center when Fat Amy showed her folds. She's still recovering the cold. Her throat and cough were better, she's just having sinus pressure and a runny nose.

"Would you relax, Chloe!" Jasmine snapped, sniffling her nose, "Watching you move back and forth is making me dizzy!"

"Relax?" Chloe asked in disbelief, "Relax?! Don't tell me to relax, Jazz! I have no reason to!"

"Jazz is right," Beca jumped in the conversation in a bored tone. "It's not like they're going to burn us for witchcraft."

"Or prison," Jasmine added, "What y'all did wasn't illegal."

"Y'all? Aren't you in charge of the choreography?" the quiet, brunette girl with short, curly hair named Jessica questioned Jasmine's choice of words. That girl always seemed to be close to another Bella, Ashley, who's sitting right next to her. Was there something going between them, the other girls don't know about; or they don't know how to socialize the other Bellas and just felt comfortable with each other? Jasmine wasn't too sure, but she didn't appreciate Jessica talking to her like this.

"Uh, I was sick, and if I wasn't, I didn't tell Fat Amy to show off her vagina!" Jazz snapped, before sniffling her nose again.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Fat Amy said in defense. "My foot got caught in the red head's sheet," Fat Amy pointed at Chloe, who's mouth became agape, shocked that Fat Amy was pointing the finger at her.

"Are you saying that this was my fault?!" Chloe asked, finally stopped pacing much to Jasmine's relief.

"Well-"

"Okay!" Beca jumped in the conversation again, trying to keep the girls from playing the blame game. "Let's not point the finger at anybody, okay? It's no one's fault, what happened was an accident! Got it?"

The rest of the girls mumbled in agreement, and Chloe continued to pace anxiously.

"Okay, Chloe, now you're making _me_ dizzy!" Cynthia-Rose snapped, massaging her temples.

"Who cares about your dizzy head!" Chloe retorted, "The National Acapella Association is in there with the dean, and we have no clue to what's going to happen! My life as a Bella might be over!"

"Don't be so dramatic!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Beca agreed, "We won three championships, whatever happens we're going to be fine. Now sit your ass down, Jazz and Cynthia-Rose aren't the only ones getting dizzy by your pacing."

Chloe sighed heavily, but complied, "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to us." She sat cross-leg in between Flo and Beca, avoiding Jasmine at all cost. Jasmine was still recovering from her sickness after all.

"On the plus side, at least no one barfed on the President," Stacie stated sweetly, remembering how Aubrey puked on stage while singing _I Saw the Sign,_ years ago, and on the floor during rehearsals. The girls looked at her way. Stacie furrowed her brows, not liking the way the girls were staring at her.

"What?"

"You know," Flo began, "before I came to Burden, I had diarrhea for seven years."

Everyone scrunched their brows in disgust.

"But yes... this is terrible," Flo lowered her head in shame.

The secretary entered the room the Bellas were waiting, giving them the evil eye through her specks, "The Dean is ready for you, Tramps."

Jasmine's mouth became agape in shock, turning to Fat Amy questionably, "Tramps? Did she just called us _tramps?"_

Fat Amy shrugged, "Better than being called the _Australian whore."_

The girls made their way inside the Dean's office. Sitting before them were the dean, John Smith and Gail Abernathy-McKadden from the National Acapella Associations.

"Ladies," the dean nodded his head to the girls in greeting.

"Okay, before y'all say anything," Jasmine raised her hand up, "I just want to say..." She turned her way to Gail and said sweetly, "Congrats on the engagement, girl!"

Gail smiled widely, " _Aww_... Thank you!"

"So who exactly is the lucky guy, and did he kick John's ass for his dirty remarks?"

"Well, he did-"

"Gail!" John cut Gail off from talking, "Can't you see what this tramp was doing?" Jasmine's mouth became agape at John's insult to her. She wasn't a tramp! She wasn't at the Center during the incident. "She's steering you to off topic!"

Gail leaned over the desk and whispered to Jasmine, "John's ass had been kicked."

Jasmine smirked as she nodded.

The Dean huffed in frustration, beginning the important discussion - the Barden Bellas' fate, "Ladies, you have dragged this university's good name into the gutter."

The girls' were surprised about the Dean's calmness, and happy that he didn't insult them like the other professors and the university staff had done.

"You have really upset these people... who's names have already been forgotten!"

"Your little southern exposure in front of our commander and chief has damaged everything having to do with acapella," John stated.

Fat Amy covered her nether regions protectively and modestly.

"Just blew it up!" Gail added, making gestures with her hands and noises of an explosion. "Blew it!"

"Money is drying out, sponsorships are pulling out," John explained.

"We have no other option, but to suspend you from competing," Gail stated.

The Bella girls gasped in disbelief.

"What?!" Chloe screamed out, almost caused an eardrum burst for everyone.

"I would be happy to repeat myself, but I'm sure this document would do all the talking," Gail handed her a folder that held information about the suspension. Chloe stepped forward form the group to take the folder, before stepping back about to have a panic attack.

"Okay, can we be reasonable?" Beca said, "Fat Amy apologized - it was accident!"

"And I'm not trying to play innocent here," Jasmine began, "but I wasn't there when the birthday disaster happened. I was sick that day. I was at home, slurping hot soup and that awful medicine! My brother couldn't just get the tablets from the pharmacy, he had to get the liquid kind instead."

She shivered in disgust, picturing the nasty grape flavor on her taste buds, "You can read my doctor's note if you want. It's in my backpack."

"But aren't you the one who choreographs the girls' performances?" John questioned her with a raised brow.

Jasmine scoffed in disbelief, "I didn't tell Fat Amy to show her vagina! Like Beca said, it was an accident!" She sniffled her nose once more, keeping the snot from escaping.

"Was it?" Gail asked.

Jasmine's mouth became agape, crossing her arms over her chest, clearly frustrated. If she could, she would sneeze at the NAA, and make _them_ suffer the cold for a week.

Chloe gasped in horror, "You're taking away our victory tour?"

"Yep!" John replied with a smug look on his face. Fat Amy fought the urge to punch the guy. "No tour for y'all."

"You're being replaced by the European champions," Gail explained. "Das Sound _Machine_ ," she said, poorly attempting to use a German accent. She cleared her throat, returning to her normal voice, "Total professionals."

"And always keep their pants on," John added.

"And also, you girls can't audition new girls into your group," the Dean added. "The last thing we want is for our ranks to grow like fungus!"

"This is unfair!" Chloe cried.

"Life's not fair!" John snapped back. "Life doesn't give you a fresh lemonade, a poodle, and an amazing co-host as a mistress on a silver platter!" Everyone including Gail raised their brows at his words. John chuckled nervously, adverting his eyes from Gail, adjusting his tie. He cleared his throat, before he continued softly, "I mean sorry for dropping the bomb on you, ladies, the way you dropped the bomb on us at the Kennedy Center."

The girls rolled their eyes at John's poor attempt of an apology.

"But you're just women, and most of you are seniors. Some of you are bound to get pregnant someday."

Jasmine's mouth was agape, raising her hand, "Excuse me, but I'm happen to be a proud virgin! I think... the _only_ virgin in this room." She finished, gesturing her surroundings.

The Dean was adjusting his tie, clearing his throat and adverting his eyes from what showed an embarrassing expression without anyone noticing.

Fat Amy scoffed, "You need to live a little, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Wait! Wait!" Chloe announced happily, pointing at a certain page on the booklet, Gail gave her, "This says nothing about striping us from our title! We're still champions, so that automatically qualifies us to be competing at the World Championship!"

"Ah, yes!" Gail said as if she hosting an acapella completion, "The World Championship of Acapella. Every four years, groups from around the world compete for world domination!" She gave her co-host an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but I just had to say that. You know?" John nodded in agreement.

"Look, ladies, we can't stop you from competing," John raised his hands up in surrender, "By all means, sing away, but it's not going to help your case here."

"What if we win it?" Beca asked challengingly.

John and Gail burst into laughter, the Bellas rolled their eyes in annoyance, and the Dean cast John and Gail a disapprove look.

Fat Amy clenched her fist, really want nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of John and Gail with her overweight body.

"Now I really want to kick their ass," Fat Amy said to Jasmine.

"Better not," Jasmine whispered back, "Otherwise, we'll suffer more - like jail or exile."

"What if you win it?!" John asked in disbelief, still laughing.

"Yeah!" Beca said. "If we win, can you reinstate us?"

Gail scoffed, "Sure, why not! Like that's going to happen anyway."

"And why not?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Because..." Gail snorted from her laughter, "Because no American team has ever won. Like ever!"

"Yeah, they hate our guts!" John explained. "The whole world!"

"The whole world hates us!" Gail stated.

As Gail and John were laughing, Jasmine felt the unexpected urge to sneeze coming her way.

"AAACHOO!" Jasmine sneezed loudly, not bothering to cover her nose. The laughter stopped as Gail and John formed a disgusted expression with their mouths wide open. Everyone believed that some of Jasmine's snot had flew to their faces and inside their mouths.

Fat Amy snorted in laughter, "My God, y'alls mouths were opened!"

The Dean casted Fat Amy a disapprove look, causing her to close her jaw tightly.

Jasmine covered her face, and slowly made her way to the Dean's desk, "Excuse me? Do you have a tissue?"

The Dean nodded, cautiously handed her a box of Kleenex without gaining Jasmine's germs.

"Thanks," Jasmine took three tissue papers, crumbled them together, and blew on it, cleaning her nose. She turned to John and Gail, raised her free hand up in apology, "So sorry about that. But I told you I was really sick."

Gail and John casted Jasmine an evil look.

 **~000~**

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Chloe chanted as she and the Bellas exited the Dean's building.

"Would you chill out, Beca?" Jasmine demanded, "I didn't mean to sneeze on the laughing hyenas."

"Aww, you didn't?" Fat Amy asked her in disappointment, "It would've been even more funny if you did!"

"I was planning on it," Jasmine admitted, "But I don't want to worsen our punishment."

"Can we stop talking about Jazz's snot, please?!" Chloe demanded loudly, causing Fat Amy and Jasmine to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Okay, you seriously need to take yoga with me," Jasmine said. "You'll be more relax that way."

"I don't want to relax!" Chloe snapped, "I want to win the Worlds!"

"So if we don't win the worlds, then what are we?" Stacie asked curiously, "Just a bunch of girls that hang out?"

"What's wrong with that?" Cythina-Rose asked with a wink.

Jasmine and Stacie cautiously took a step back, away from Cynthia-Rose. Jasmine liked Cynthia-Rose, but that girl crept her out with the flirting. Fat Amy warned Jasmine about Cynthia-Rose's _innocent_ gestures.

Before Jasmine became a Bella, the team was about to fall apart, and Fat Amy almost choked on burrito. Bumper threw the Mexican food at her, causing her to choke, and Cynthia-Rose volunteered to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, when in reality, she just tried to kiss her. Whether Cynthia-Rose intentions were genuine or not, Jasmine wanted to take precautions.

"Girls! Be serious!" Chloe cried, "If we don't win, the Bellas are over! I have failed my Russian Lit test three times to be a Bella, and I'm willing to fail again!"

" _Russian_ Lit?" Jasmine raised a brow in question. She heard of English literature, but never Russian.

"Don't ask," Chloe said. "Stay focus, girls! This is the biggest challenge we ever faced!"

"When I was nine years old," Flo began, "my brother tried to sell me for a chicken. Sooo..."

"Wow, that's very nice of your brother," Stacie grumbled, before she spoke up loudly. "Whatever! _I_ will do _whoever_ it takes to be back on top!"

"You mean _whatever_ it takes," Fat Amy corrected her.

Stacie nodded, "That too."

Meanwhile, Beca received a call from her vibrated phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, looked at the ID, and cautiously sneaked out of the group to take the call. Clearly, she wasn't sneaky enough, because Jasmine and the soft talker - Lilly Onakuramara - took noticed.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Jasmine asked Lilly.

Lilly started talking quietly, too quiet for Jasmine's liking. She always talked like this to everybody, and neither of them knew what she was saying. Jasmine didn't bother to listen, because she was trying to eavesdrop Beca's conversation. What's Beca up to? Jasmine didn't have time or the distance to hear Beca, Chloe brought her back to her senses.

"Jazz!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jasmine turned to Chloe as if she was talking to a drill sergeant.

"We can count on you for creating the best choreography ever, right?" Chloe asked.

"Huh? Oh! Oh yeah! You can count on me, Chloe!" Jasmine assured her, before turning to Fat Amy, "Oh, and Fat Amy, I'll make sure it's vagina-safe proof."

Fat Amy gave her the thumbs up, but her face didn't show enthusiasm, "Yippee."

"Okay, ladies! Hands in!" Chloe stuck her arm out, the other girls joined in, but there was one girl missing. "Beca!" Chloe called out to her. Beca hurried back to the group and stuck her arm in as well.

Jasmine couldn't help but ask in a whisper, "Who were you talking to?"

"Jesse," Beca replied quicker than a normal reply. Jasmine wanted details, but that's when her memory clicked.

 _Jesse! Damn it!_ Jasmine cursed herself. The Treblemakers were supposed to be preforming at the college auditorium, this afternoon; and Jasmine promised her brother that she would be there for support. Chloe better hurry up with this meeting, once it's done, Jasmine will take off.

"Cynthia, will you do the honors?" Chloe asked sweetly.

Cynthia-Rose cleared her throat, before she cried out, "Bellas on three! One! Two! Three!"

The Bellas threw their hands in the air, singing g-sharp, "AAAAAHHH!"

"Later!" Once they're finished, Jasmine took off, ignoring Chloe's protests.

 **A/N: I already written a few chapters for this story, so I might as well post it. I couldn't believe I received 1 review, 2 favorites, and 9 followers! Thank you all for giving this story a chance. I hope I'm doing okay with the characters, and my OC is realistic. I'm not a comedian, but I'll try to make it funny as possible, but the whole movie was funny, so I guess the movie is doing it for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story so far.**

 **Thank you: Christineoftheopera for reviewing.**

 **grapejuice101 and lizzy-marie0623 for adding this story to favorites.**

 **Hope Evernight, Morphamagus, ashley sealy1, caligirl538, colocho18, i-dun-did-it, lizzy-marie0623, luna-auroraqueenofthenorth, snmunest for adding this story to alerts.**

 **I recently published another fanfic - Harry Potter: The Last Heir Standing. Just like this fanfic, HP fanfic is also considered of making it a working progress. I'll try to publish the rest of the stories that are considered to be a new project. Instead of waiting for votes on my poll, I decided to publish them just to see what y'all think. I'll try to upload another chapter for this one, depending on the support for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a pleasant day...**


	3. Planting A Mole

_**Chapter 3: Planting a Mole**_

 **A/N: I wasn't planning on making a new chapter, but since this story got loads of support, I was thinking - what the hey! I'll probably make this story officially a work-in-progress.**

 **Thank you: Skyeward MusicLover, FanWriterForever, HeartlandFan101, kiera666, Guest, Guestisthebest, and Katie for reviewing.**

 **Raven12446, Livveykate17, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, HearlandFan101, FanWriterForever, EmeraldPrincessRanger, fall1ng4u, ganzanz, awsmpup, WasTiger, DarkEmpress192 for adding this story to favorites.**

 **Cutiepaw, Skyeward MusicLover, kiera666, HeartsBurstIntoFire17, Livveykate17, Saya Hikari Uchiha, Christineoftheopera, Hugga, EmeraldPrincessRanger, HeartlandFan101, gangzanz, AJ magics, TheDeadlyKnightshade, EllieMarieG, WasTiger, DarkEmpress192, Smuzzie for adding this story to alerts.**

 _ **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

"Anybody want to come to our party? It's the kind where you don't have wear shoes!" Jesse were handing out a bunch of flyers to all the people who were coming out of the auditorium.

He came across a freshman girl. For a second there, he thought she was his sister, until he saw her eye color. This girl's eyes were brown, while Jasmine's were blue; and Jasmine's hair was raven shade, while this girl's hair was just dark brown.

"Great job, Trebels, you guys killed it!" the girl said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks. You like acapella?" Jesse asked.

The girl nodded, "Oh yeah! I have my heart set on being a Bella. It's actually on top of my dream board."

"Good," Jesse nodded with approval, "I guess I'll see you at the auditions."

"Yeah."

Jesse's roommate/teammate approached him and the girl, staring at the girl intently. Jesse jumped when he realized that his friend was behind him.

"Hi, I'm Benji," Jesse's roommate introduced himself in a shaky, nervous voice, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, shaking his hand.

"I just have to say..." Benji began, "you are a spirited person."

"Thank you."

"I just want to put you in a box and saw you in half."

The girl's smile faltered at Benji's words.

"For magic a trick. He does magic," Jesse explained, leading his friend away from the girl. "It's only weird if you don't embrace it." The girl nodded, but her face stayed the same as the two boys walked away.

"Dude, explain yourself," Jesse commanded Benji with an amusing look on his face.

"Honestly, man, I blacked out," Benji replied. "How did I do?"

"Honestly? I've seen you do worse."

Benji sighed with relief, "Ah, awesome."

As they were walking, they came across another girl, and that girl was Jesse's little sister.

She groaned in disappointed, while sniffling her nose, "Damn it! I'm too late."

"Jazz, did you run here?" Jesse questioned her.

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. Didn't want to miss y'alls performance... but apparently that already happened."

"Fraid so," Benji said.

"Sorry, guys, I know I promised I would be there, but-"

"Jazz, it's cool," Jesse assured her. "But you shouldn't run while you're recovering your cold. Makes your nose runny."

"My nose has been runny all day. I don't have any nose spray with me."

Benji raised his hand, "I have some back at the dorm."

"Really?" Jasmine asked with a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yeah, we also have the cold tablets in our medicine cabinet."

Jasmine's face twitched in disbelief, casting her brother a dark look, "Really?" Jesse huffed, knowing that he's going to hear this from his sister.

"Yeah! I'll go get it for you if you want," Benji offered.

"Oh, Benji, you don't have-" Jesse was cut off by his sister.

"If you can, that would be great."

"Be right back!" Benji jogged back to the dorms to find the good stuff, while Jasmine punched Jesse's arm.

"Ow!" Jesse cried, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Couldn't find one at the pharmacy, huh?!" Jasmine spoke angry. "If I experienced the wisdom-teeth-removal aftermath _again_ , would you keep the painkillers to yourself?!"

"Of course not, Jazz! I just wanted you to feel better. The liquid always works faster."

"But it's nasty!"

"But it's faster!"

"Nasty!"

Jesse raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'm not going to argue you about this! I only wanted what's best for my baby sis."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, hating Jesse for being in his overprotective phase. Just because Dad wasn't around in the campus, didn't mean that Jesse was the substitute.

"Well, thanks to you, I sneezed at the NAA."

Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion, "NAA?"

"The National Acapella Association."

Jesse widened his eyes in shock, "You mean-"

"They suspended the Bellas from competing," Jasmine stated.

"What?!"

"You heard right. The girls and I were called to the Dean's office today, and they suspended us."

"They can't do that!"

"Course, they can. But you know what? It's okay! We're still a three-time undefeated champ, so we can compete at the World's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we can't audition new members or go to our victory tour, during our suspension."

Jesse's eyes widened, realizing that girl, he spoke before, wanted to be a Bella. Won't she be in for a disappointment.

"Didn't Beca tell you all this?" Jasmine asked.

Jesse shook his head, "No. Haven't talked to her all day."

Now it was Jasmine's turn to widen her eyes.

"You haven't?"

"Nope."

Beca lied to her! She wasn't talking to Jesse on the phone an hour ago. That's shady! Now Jasmine wanted to get to the bottom of this. Who was Beca talking to today? Time to play detective to find out.

"You're coming to my party, right?" He asked, handing her the flyer.

"Of course! I'm going to have the time of my life," Jasmine said with a teasing smirk, causing Jesse to frown.

"No drinking or sex!" Jesse scolded her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No drinking and no sex. Period!"

"You had sex and had been drunk before!" Jasmine couldn't believe that Jesse was acting like a hypocritic when he had been doing those things in college.

"Yes, and I remember you walking in on me and Beca, and you were very upset. You tried to strangle Beca for thinking that she took my virtue."

Jasmine let out a laugh, "Jesse, honey... I _did_ strangle her." Jasmine raised her brows when she realized what Jesse said, "Wait! I _thought_ she took your virtue? You weren't virgin before you met Beca?"

Jesse widened his eyes, quickly tried to escape his sister, "See ya."

Jasmine chased after him, "Who did you give yourself too!"

"Nobody! Just nobody!" Jesse declined, "Beca is the only woman I love and bed with!"

"Now that's bullshit! Come on, tell me!"

"If I did give myself to somebody else, it's nobody's business!"

"Mom is going to be disappointed in you. I'm still intact!"

"Good for you, Golden Child," Jesse frowned, knowing fully well about their Mom's nickname for Jasmine.

Their mom always thought that Jasmine was sweet and innocent; but she was no angel. She cursed like a sailor; she was caught drinking beer at a frat party, one time; she flirted with other boys at the campus, unsuccessfully, but Jesse thought the boys were coming onto her. He had experienced things no underage child should experience. That being said he wanted to protect his sister: keep her safe, intact, happy, drunk-and-drug free. Their parents added this burden on their oldest son's shoulders. He was like Jasmine's father, and she didn't like that.

"Now come on, lets see if we can find Benji with your medicine," Jesse put his arm around Jasmine, leading her to his dorm, forgetting that she's still recovering. Before they knew it, Jesse sneezed.

"Sounds like you caught my cold."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No, Jazz, don't jinx it!"

Jasmine laughed as she heard her _Bang Bang_ ringtone on her phone. She got a text message. She pulled it out to see that it was a text from Chloe.

 _"Where r u, Jazz? SOS! Meet me back at the hose! SOS!"_

Jasmine groaned from Chloe's annoying obsession with the group, but amused when she read that Chloe misspelled _house_.

"What's up?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just Chloe being annoying. Lets go!"

Chloe will have to wait, because Jasmine refused to suffer another hour of runny nose.

 **~000~000~000~**

"I still can't believe we have hate mail!" Stacie cried as she, Flo, and Fat Amy were going through different kinds of hate mail; while Chloe was registering themselves to the World's.

Flo was reading a card that came with a box of razors, "For your hairy situation?" She didn't know what that meant until she thought about Fat Amy's exposure, "Oh."

"Well, look who finally decided to grace her presence," Fat Amy said as Jasmine entered the kitchen, sniffling once more. "And her snot," Fat Amy added weakly.

"Jazz, where have you been?!" Chloe demanded, "I have sent you over a hundred messages!"

"Sorry," Jasmine apologized without sincerity to her tone. "I had to get medicine for my cold. I would very much like to breathe air again." She sniffled.

Chloe sighed as she returned her attention to her computer.

"You know," Jasmine began, "I don't remember leaving the house covered in toilet paper."

"We chased a bunch of jackasses away when we caught them doing it," Fat Amy said proudly. "Almost broke that four eye's rib from one of my famous Fat Amy jumps."

"Don't those idiots realize that they're saving us money from buying toilet paper? If we run out, we could just go outside and get some from our roof."

"Okay!" Chloe said happily, "We are all set!"

"What's all set?" Jasmine asked curiously, standing next to Chloe, looking at the screen.

"I have signed us up for the World's! Update your passports, ladies, because we're going to the very sunny, very beautiful Copenhagen!"

The other girls cheered, high fiving each other and slapping Fat Amy's stomach.

"Whoo! I love Copenhagen!... Where is that?" Fat Amy asked.

"I don't know," Chloe admitted.

Jasmine raised a brow at Chloe, "Then how do you know it's sunny and beautiful?"

"I don't know. Enough questions," Chloe dismissed her, returning her attention to the screen.

Jasmine blinked, taken back by Chloe's sudden rudeness. Jasmine supposed that she ticked Chloe off for being late and ignoring her text messages.

"It looks like the competition is being dominated by this stupid German group, who took over our tour!" Chloe scowled.

"You mean _stole_ our tour," Stacie corrected her.

"Has anyone seen their performance?" Jasmine asked curiously, "Are they good? The only German guy I know has talent is the Hoff."

"You know what we should do, Girls? We should be moles!" Fat Amy suggested.

"Ew!" Stacie whined in disgust.

"Moles?" Chloe raised a brow at her fat friend questionably.

"Yeah! You know those people from TV who go undercover and get information on douchebags."

"Like spies?" Stacie asked.

Fat Amy snapped her fingers at Stacie, "Right on."

"Yeah, Amy, very sneaky," Jasmine nodded in approval, "But we don't know where the douchebags are."

"Oh, no problem, we can just look them up online," Chloe begun typing and clicking, until she found the DSM's victory tour schedule. "Let's see..." she scrolled down the page to find latest concert taken place. "There's California... Washington... Ooh! They have one in Austin, Texas tomorrow night at the Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion. Texas is close to Atlanta... only a few states away."

"Ooh! Pavilions! I love pavilions!" Stacie cried happily, "I want to go! I want to sail across the magic lake, see the golden trees, flowers that make wishes, and dance with the golden hunks that are statues!"

The girls furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Are you talking about the pavilion from the _Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princess_ movie?" Jasmine asked.

"Isn't the pavilion in Texas like that?"

Instead of answering that question, Jasmine stuck with the subject at hand.

"Well, we can't _all_ go, it'll be obvious," Jasmine pointed out. "If you guys want to be sneaky, you only need to send two or three."

"Which is why we need to send _a_ mole," Fat Amy said. "Someone who can be sneaking, smart, can manipulate, sexy-"

"Me!" Stacie volunteered, raising her hand up.

"I'm talking about a _sexy_ girl... and that would be me," Fat Amy pointed at herself.

Stacie frowned at Fat Amy. She knew that she's the hot one in the house.

"Yeah, no offense, Fat Amy, but you and your _friend_ ," Jasmine lowered her eyes at her body, indicating her groin, "were exposed in live television. People will recognize you."

Fat Amy frowned, "Ugh, good point. So much for wearing the cool shades and the black spy outfit."

"Why not Cynthia-Rose?" Flo suggested, "After all the pavilion was named after her."

The group paused, before shaking her head, "Nah!"

"Maybe we should get Beca or Chloe to do it." Stacie suggested. "But if you don't want to, Chloe, I'll be more than happy to play dirty," she finished with a smirk.

"No. I need to stay here and prepare for the World's!" Chloe explained.

"Chloe, the world's is only a few months away," Fat Amy reminded her.

"Yes, and that gives us little time to prepare. Beca?..." Chloe paused, "Where _is_ Beca? Has anyone talked to her? She has been distant today."

Jasmine's mind wandered back to that shady phone call, Beca had outside the Dean's office. Beca lied about who she was talking to. What's up with that?

"Maybe she's busy," Flo suggested.

"Or having important matters with her boyfriend," Stacie said with a teasing smirk.

"More important than the Bellas? I don't think so!" Chloe snapped.

"Well, if you can't do it, and Beca... may not do it, why can't I?" Stacie whined, "Please let me be a spy! Please!"

"No!" Chloe said, pacing back and forth, "We need someone who doesn't try too hard, but not too easy. Someone who is capable of spying. Someone who is sly, cunning, and can overcome every obstacle, she faces. And she can't be recognized as a Bella."

"So you want someone who's a camillian?" Jasmine asked, getting milk out of the refrigerator to pour herself a drink.

Chloe casted Jasmine a dark look.

Jasmine huffed as she placed the milk jug on the counter, "Okay, how about you sent either Jessica, Ashley, or Lilly? They're socially awkward. People won't notice them."

Ashley was doing her homework on the dining table, but stopped by Jasmine's hurtful comment, "Heard that, bitch!"

Jasmine whirled around, surprised to somebody in the table, "Sorry, Ash, didn't see you there."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she resumed her work.

"Maybe we should sent someone who isn't a Bella. Maybe we should hire a PI."

"Too expensive," Chloe said.

"You know..." Fat Amy began, "Jazz is onto something..." She leaned against the counter, shrugging carelessly, "Maybe we should plant a spy who isn't a Bella... Maybe someone who wasn't there at the Kennedy Center... Someone who is nicknamed after a dance style."

Jasmine didn't realize that she received stares, while drinking her milk. Once she finished with a sigh of satisfaction, she flinched when eyes were on her.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

Looking at Fat Amy's smirk, she quickly realized why they're staring at her. They wanted her to be the mole. Jasmine dashed to the nearest exit, but Fat Amy gave Jasmine her world famous Fat Amy pounce.

Fat Amy was sitting right on top of Jasmine's back.

Jasmine cried in agony, banging her fist against the hardwood floor, "Get the fuck off me, Amy!"

Fat Amy shook her head, adjusting herself on Jasmine's body, "You know... you could be a decent pillow, Jazz."

Jasmine groaned and cried in pain from Fat Amy's weight. She could've sworn that one of her ribs cracked.

"Get your ass off me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jasmine cried.

Chloe, Flo, Stacie, and Ashley were standing in front of Fat Amy and Jasmine, blocking Jasmine's path to the door.

"Great idea, Fat Amy!" Chloe cried happily, "Jazz, you're going to be our mole!"

"I don't want to be a mole!" Jasmine whined.

"Why not, it's a one day thing?!" Chloe said, "I'll cover the cost and everything!"

"How do you think my parents and my brother are going to react me flying across a few states away by myself?!"

"Since when do you care about what your family thinks?" Fat Amy asked curiously.

"Now, when this might ruin my chance for a great future as a dancer!"

"Hey, think about this, Jazz!" Chloe kneeled down in front of Jasmine, who was looking at her angrily. "This could be your training to be a Broadway actress! Imagine yourself as a secret agent, working for the FBI to catch some dirty thieves who _stole innocent girls tours all because it was an accident_!" Chloe grew angry at every word at the mention of the German tour thieves.

Chloe cleared her throat, regaining her composure, smiling, "Just for an example."

Jasmine's anger faltered, thinking about that motivation. Chloe was right, this could be perfect training to an actress. But did she want to be an actress? It does pay great money. A part of Jasmine always wanted to be doing undercover work, but the other half of her feared about the unknown, like getting caught.

"But what if I get caught?!" Jasmine asked.

"Try not to. If they ask you're a Bella, lie," Flo suggested.

"And you are a really good liar, Jazz," Chloe said. "Like the time Jesse caught you drinking at the frat party, you convinced him a drunk man gave you his drink, and you thought it was lemonade. Jesse had been searching for that drunk man for hours."

Jasmine scoffed a laugh at that memory, her first year in college and Jesse thought naïve of her.

"So what do you say? Can you be more than our choreography, but our mole as well? Please?"

Looking at Chloe's puppy dog face, Jasmine knew she was a sucker for the sweet pouts.

"You're going to pay for the expenses?" Jasmine asked.

"If you get the goods on the German team, it'll be worth it!" Chloe said. "So can you?"

Jasmine had to look away as she replied, "No." She screamed in pain, feeling Fat Amy's weight on her more. "OW! Get off me, bitch! Get off me!"

"Not until you agree to be our mole," Fat Amy retorted, "And I suggest you better say _yes_ soon; because I had cheese fries for lunch, and they're giving me an upset stomach."

Jasmine strained her head up, trying to get a good look at her overweight friend, "You wouldn't dare!"

"My down under was exposed in national television, my dignity is out the door!"

Jasmine groaned, "Look... even if I said yes... I can't skip class! Jesse would know, and he'll tell Mom and Dad! Not only would I face their wrath, but they'll refuse to pay for my career!"

"We'll cover you!" Stacie said, "And I'm pretty sure that Beca will keep him busy... if you get my drift."

"Don't remind me!" Jasmine cried, trying to block out that horrifying memory of her brother and Beca together. "And..."

"And what?" Fat Amy demanded, "I can't hold my blow any longer."

"German people scare me! Okay?"

"Have you met a German before?"

"No, but I know Hitler from my high school history book! I know Germans are big and intimidating, and their thick accents!"

"Hey, if you can overcome the sight of your brother and Beca having sex, you can overcome a group of Germans."

Jasmine shivered at the memory of walking in on Jesse and Beca doing it in Beca's dorm while Beca's roommate was out. Jasmine came to Beca's room to return the jacket she borrowed, but Jasmine was in for a big surprise and almost strangled Beca to death.

"Okay," Jasmine whispered, "Okay. You're right. Nothing is scarier than seeing my brother going at it with Beca, and seeing Fat Amy's hairy folds on TV. No offense, Amy."

Fat Amy shrugged, "I heard worse."

Jasmine paused, before she reluctantly nodded, "Okay. Give me the info I need for Texas and a partner, because I'm not going by myself."

Chloe screeched happily, clapping her hands, "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, Jazz! I'll book your flight, right now!" Chloe rushed to the computer.

"Okay, I said yes, Amy. Now get the f-" Jasmine was cut by someone's fart, and that someone was Fat Amy. Jasmine's mouth was agape in shock and anger. Flo, Stacie, and Ashley ran after Chloe, not wanting to feel Jasmine's wrath and smell Fat Amy's fart.

"Sorry, Jazz," Fat Amy apologized, "Too late."

Jasmine opened her mouth to scream out curse words.

 **~000~000~000~**

In the evening, Jasmine took a taxi to the airport with a purple roller suitcase in one hand while holding her passport with the other. She was waiting for her plane to arrive, and her partner in crime. Unfortunately, her partner was Stacie.

Jasmine already packed her bag as soon as she said yes. Stacie, on the other hand, decided to spend hours picking out the best clothes for the undercover mission. Jasmine changed from her coral romper to her skinny jeans and Aeropostle T-shirt. They're only going to Texas for the German's show, how much clothes can a girl need? Jasmine had packed a lot of clothes from her past trips that only last for a week, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. Not in this case.

Jasmine ditched Stacie, and made it to the airport first, all prepared. Jasmine wanted to have either Chloe and Beca to be her partner, but their Bella leaders and needed to stay behind. Chloe wanted to make a plan for the girls. If Beca decided to be in on it, Jasmine doubted, she'll mention it to Jesse; and Jesse would disapprove; and the whole operation would be ruined.

Lily was too shy.

Flo hated flying. She can only tolerate it, if they were going to have an acapella competition, which they weren't.

Cynthia-Rose would make Jasmine uncomfortable if they were alone in a room together.

Ashley already hated Jasmine's guts by her choice of words, and she told Jessica about what Jasmine said; so Jessica hated Jasmine too. Both of them were ruled out as a partner.

Fat Amy was currently the most hated woman in America including Jasmine, because Fat Amy passed gas on her.

Stacie was the only one who wanted to go, but the girls were afraid that she'll try too hard enough that she won't be believable. What other choice did the girls have though?

Jasmine tried to call Stacie, only to get her answering machine, "Hey, Stacie, it's me. In case you didn't know, I'm still waiting for you at the airport for..." Jasmine pulled her phone from her ear to check the clock - it's 9:22.

"...over two hours. Had supper though. The food court here is awesome. Had a McDonald's salad and their awesome smoothies. Not to mention the cute guy taking my order," she added, hoping that would gain the slut's attention. "We might be able to board soon, so do you me a favor... Screw your looks and get your ass over here! Pronto!" She smiled sweetly, "Please. Thank you." She hung up with a huff in frustration.

"Where the hell is she?" Jasmine demanded. She knew that this was a stupid idea! Sure, she was curious about their competition, and a part of her was actually looking forward to this secret mission, but it's now stupid. The fact that she had to wait three hours for her partner to arrive was rude and unprofessional.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we are prepared to board the flight to Austin, Texas."_

Jasmine sighed, looking at her surroundings to find her friend, one more time. When Stacie wasn't in view, Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Screw it." She got up with her bag and boarding pass, standing in line for the plan. Either Stacie got cold feet or she's late, or she's already in line for the plane and Jasmine didn't notice. Jasmine doubted the last part. She had no choice but to leave her partner behind.

Once she handed her boarding pass, and stepped inside the plan, the plane attendant told her the directions to her seat - 14-F. On the plus side, at least Jasmine will be the only one without a passenger.

She went down the aisle to find her seat, passing a grandmother, a mother trying to control her kids, a man who spilled chips on himself, a business man who gave her the creeps by winking at her. When she couldn't find her seat and about to go back and find the plane attendant, a voice got her attention.

"Jasmine Maria Iris Swanson!"

Jasmine widened her eyes, recognizing that voice in a instant. She whirled around to see her brother, Jesse, sitting on the assigned seat Stacie was supposed to sit. Looking at his face was like looking at their dad when he was angry.

"Jesse?!" Jasmine cried in shock.


	4. Need A Plan

_**Chapter 4: Need A Plan**_

 _ **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

"Jasmine Maria Iris Swanson!" Jesse called her full name, giving her the _you-are-a-disgraceful-daughter_ look, same look their father gave them.

"Jesse?!" Jasmine spoke in shock, but quickly replaced her fear with an innocent façade. "Hi... What are you doing here?"

"Traveling with you to Texas, that's _exactly_ what I'm doing."

His reply caught Jasmine off guard.

"Huh?" she asked dumbfounded.

Before Jesse could reply, they both heard the plane attendant on the intercom.

 _"Everyone, please take your seats. We are about to take flight."_

"Sit down, Jazz," Jesse commanded, patted the seat in between his seat and the window. Jasmine wished that she can change seats. Jesse's angry face still hadn't melted away.

" _Ma'am, please take your seat,_ " the plane attendant said with forced politeness. Jasmine looked at her surroundings, quickly realized that everyone was already seated and she's the only one standing up. She quickly turned back around, covering her face from embarrassment. As much as she didn't want to, she had no choice but to sit. Any second longer, and her face will be flushed red from the stares around her. She scooted in front of Jesse, and sat down on her seat with a huff.

The flight attendant told everyone the rules and what to do before take off. Everyone obliged with no problem, except the rule about all electronic devices had to be turned off. Why do they need to be turned off? What's going to happen if she listened to Pink from her iPod, during take off.

The airplane began to move, and the siblings' bodies started shaking from the plane's turbulence. Once they were on the air and headed to Texas, they can finally have a decent conversation.

"How did you know I was here?" Jasmine asked.

"Your friends are blabbermouths, Beca and I came home, overhearing them talk about you and Stacie leaving Georgia."

"So you're going to be my travel buddy, instead of Stace?"

"What choice do I have?! Mom and Dad depended on me to protect you. What you're doing is dangerous, Jazz!"

"Hey, this is not my idea, okay? I was persuaded by Chloe's offer to pay the flight tickets, and forced by Fat Amy's weight and smell!"

Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion, "Smell?"

"Don't ask!" Jasmine snapped. "Listen, if you don't tell Mom and Dad about this, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you tell them about me flying to Texas, I'll tell them that you went with me, and you had sex with Beca and that other girl before her!"

Jesse frowned, "You wouldn't?"

"Believe me, I would! A huge part of me want to tell Mom about what you did with Beca, and witness her wrath, you know. But I decided against it, because that'll be perfect leverage." Jasmine said, smirking mischievously, "So keep your mouth shut, and I'll keep mine sealed."

Jesse scoffed, staring ahead, "You are evil, you know that?"

"I am if I choose to be."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell Mom and Dad about that night."

"If I did, they would've driven to Barden and have given you a massive spanking and a earful lecture right in front of your acapella group."

"Oh, that would be humiliating."

"Yep," Jasmine agreed. "Look, can we change the subject? Talking about you and Beca is making me think dirty thoughts so..."

"I get it. Couldn't agree more... So can you please enlighten the plan with me?"

"Didn't the girls tell you?"

"Stacie spilled and said that she's flying to Texas with you. I just took her ticket and ran out the house, not bothering to hear why."

Jasmine sighed, knowing that she was going to have to explain the plan to Jesse. She hated telling long stories, so she decided to try and keep it short. She told him everything, especially the part when Fat Amy farted on her back.

"So... The Bellas sent you to Texas to spy on the German group?" Jesse asked.

"Yes. A part of me is glad that you are here and not Stacie, she would've been obvious."

"A part of me is wondering why you girls couldn't just watch their performances on YouTube."

"They obviously want deeper information. Maybe information that could lead to blackmail."

"Was that the reason?"

Jasmine shrugged, "Maybe. I'm just the girl undercover. Chloe paid the flight, and I'm going to enjoy the freebie as long as I can."

"So what's the plan?" Jesse asked curiously.

Jasmine furrowed her brows in confusion, "I just told you the plan. To spy on DSM."

"I know, but how? How are you going to spy on them?"

Jasmine paused, thinking deeply, "I don't know. Never been to the pavilion before."

Jesse sighed, "Okay, we'll worry about it when we get to the hotel."

"Hotel?" Jasmine questioned out loud. Jesse casted her a questionable look as well.

"Yeah, the hotel Chloe rented for us..." Jesse straightened his back and widened his eyes at her slightly, "Chloe did book us a room, right?"

Jasmine's mouth curled downwards, realizing that another priority the girls failed to plan was booking the room. "Oh," she replied, dumbfounded.

Jesse's eyes grew bigger and his mouth became agape, "She didn't?"

"No," Jasmine said sheepishly. "The girls and I were too busy with hating the German tour thieves, we haven't thought about it."

Jesse groaned, resting his head back on his seat, "Okay... Whatever. At least, she gave you the money for a room."

Jasmine's mouth curled downward again, realizing the important part she missed to, "Oh."

Jesse glared at her in a disbelief face again, "She didn't give you any money for a room, food?!"

"She just booked the flight!" Jasmine spoke defensively.

"Jazz, how could you not think about the other important stuff!"

"I'm sorry, Jesse! It's not everyday that you get jumped and farted on by a woman with God knows how much junk in her trunk, who showed her vagina on live television; and you were forced to fly to Texas to spy on a group of scared-shit Germans at the last minute! I'm sorry, Jesse! But it's not my fault that the Bellas sent me here unprepared, instead of having me choreograph our group number!"

What she didn't realize that she caught the attention of few other passengers.

"Hold up!"

The siblings jumped, when a booming voice cried behind their seats. They turned their heads and looked up to see a big black man behind them, giving Jasmine a disapprove group, "You're a Bella?!"

Jasmine's mouth became agape, but no words came out. She realized that she spilled too much than she intended. Not good.

"You're the Bella Bitch who choreograph that routine in DC?!"

Jesse was about to jump into her sister's defense, who was about to scream at the man's face for calling her a bitch.

"Now hold on-"

Jasmine was cut off by a mom with a few kids, three seats beside theirs.

"My kids watched y'alls act on the internet!" the mom screamed, putting the finger at her.

Soon everyone was yelling their hate for the Bellas, cursing her, blaming Jasmine for choreographing that offense exposure to the President. Jasmine and Jesse tried to fight back, and called the flight attendants to come and control the angry mob; but sooner or later, the flight attendants joined in the rage and more people were expressing their hate. This was going to be a long flight to Texas.

 **~000~000~000~**

The siblings finally managed to escape the mob three hours later. It was now midnight, and the siblings needed their rest.

Combining Jesse's money in his pocket with Jasmine's, they managed to book a room at the Red Roof Inn, three miles from the airport, for one night. The room was decent. They had a bathroom, a TV, and a bed - one bed! That meant either they sleep together, or Jesse had to sleep on the floor or the tub.

Jasmine was dressed in her tank top and a pink, green-bow, shorts with a green frog on the side. She was currently brushing her dark, wet, wavy hair; before putting it up in a messy bun. The shower didn't help her cold one bit, so she took cold medicine, nose spray, and put on breathe right strips she borrowed from Flo.

"Okay, so how are we going to spy on DSM?" Jesse asked, putting on his old clothes, after taking a shower. Since he decided to travel with his sister at the last minute, he didn't have time to pack up clothes. His wife beaters and his boxers would have to do for bed.

"Well, a part of me wanted to go undercover as a staff member," Jasmine said.

Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes, "Jazz, not only your idea is crazy, but illegal. We could go to jail..." His frown deepened when he noticed Jasmine's choice of clothes for bed, "Could you put on some pants or something? I don't want to be in bed with you wearing your underwear."

"Uh, Jesse... these are shorts."

Jesse widened his eyes in disbelief. Those boxers were pajama shorts? Those were too short to be shorts. Next time they go on a last minute trip, he's packing her pants.

"Why can't you wear pants?"

"Why can't _you?"_ Jasmine snapped, gesturing the briefs he's wearing.

Jesse glanced down at this underwear for a moment, "That's different. I'm a guy! We sometimes sleep shirtless and only wear underwear."

"And sometimes girls sleep nude." Jasmine knew she only slept topless once, but only because her room was boiling hot that night.

The only Bella she knew dressed nude for bed was Chloe. Jasmine didn't mean to look. One night, she was having a drink of water, but caught Chloe in the kitchen with a see-through robe on. Her body was so noticeable, Jasmine didn't know why she bothered putting the robe on. The red-head clearly stated that she had no problem showing off her stuff.

Jesse's jaw hit the floor at Jasmine's dirty words, he immediately covered his ears, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Okay, then what is your plan, Saint Nick?"

Jesse uncovered his ears and faced his baby sister, "Well... we could go in as fans?"

"But we won't have big info. We just see them perform."

"Well, I'm afraid sis that's all we're going to do. You and your friends are terrible at planning and thinking logical."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! It was Fat Amy's! She wanted to wear the shades and a spy outfit."

Jesse rolled his eyes, lying on his back on the bed, "Whatever. We're just going to watch the show, then get on the first flight to Georgia. Got it?"

"Fine. Whatever, but what are we going to do about food?"

Jesse paused, considering her question. They would be starving tomorrow. "How much do we have?"

Jasmine fell in silence as well, thinking and doing math in her head, "We spent almost seventy dollars tonight for the room, be lucky that they didn't charge more, since they believe me to be seventeen."

"So?" Jesse asked for their new balance.

"So... I'm not sure," Jasmine admitted.

Jesse yawned loudly, "Well, we'll think of something once we get some sleep."

"We're not sleeping in the same bed!" Jasmine argued.

"Well, that's too bad for you!" Jesse snapped, "I was supposed to be Beca's ride for tomorrow, and she needs the support; but no, you decided to pack up and leave Georgia without a buddy!"

"Stacie was coming with me..." Jasmine furrowed her brows in confusion, "And Beca needs support? What kind of support?"

Jesse yawned again, beating his pillow before lying on his back, over the covers, "Ask her when we get home."

"Well, I want to know now-" Jasmine was cut off by her brother's snoring. She groaned as she tucked in the covers with pillows over her head, hoping to block Jesse's snore, it barley worked. Jasmine sighed, reaching down her bag to pull out her iPod. She stuck her earphones in, turned off the lamp, and put on a playlist of _Love Never Dies_. It was 1:23 on the black alarm set beside her, Jasmine finally drifted to sleep with the sound of _Once Upon Another Time..._

 **~000~000~000~**

Jesse's fears came true when he woke up. His nose was stuffy, he could barely breathe. He had forgotten that Jasmine was recovering her cold. Luckily, Jasmine had nose spray for him, but it only caused him to have huge sinus pressure. Jasmine suggested that he should lay down and rest, and she'll come for him when the mission was over. Jesse declined, obviously.

A miracle happened this morning. As the siblings were about to leave the inn, they found out that the breakfast here was free. They ate, until it last them the whole day. They needed to save the rest of their money for the ride to the pavilion and the airport.

After their meal, they left the inn with two, fresh apples in their pockets. They took a taxi, finally made it to the pavilion - after taking two U-turns, speeding through a stoplight, and almost got pulled over by a cop. The driver was kind, but his driving scared the siblings to the core. Luckily, he didn't recognized Jasmine as a Bella.

She had on shades with gems on both sides, a black beanie hat, a denim jacket over her P!nk T-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and the sneakers she wore at the plane.

"Jesse, you shouldn't have come-"

"I'm-" he cut off by his own sneezing, "fine."

Jasmine placed his hand over Jesse's forehead, her face fell in concern, "You're warm."

"So is this weather," Jesse said in a hoarse, nasally voice. "Why are you dressing warm? It's seventy degrees here."

"So people won't recognized me! If the people from the plane can recognize me-"

"They found out you were a Bella, because of your loud mouth."

Jasmine hit his arm.

"Ow!" Jesse rubbed his arm.

"Let's get this over with," Jasmine grumbled, as they were about to get inside the large tent to the amphitheater. Before they could go any further, there was a long line in front of them. It must be for tickets. How the hell were they going to wait that long for tickets?

Then, they heard a woman with a loud bullhorn, "Attention, everyone! Tickets to DSM are sold out! No seats will be available at this time! I repeat tickets to DSM are sold out! No seats will be available at this time! Thank you!"

Everyone in line groaned and retreated, except for the siblings.

"Great. We traveled through four states for nothing!" Jesse sneezed some more, wiping his snot-covered hands against his jeans. "What's your idea now, Mission Impossible?"

"Oh, shut up, Jesse!" Jasmine snapped. "The only way to get inside is to blend in."

"Blend in..." Jesse paused to sneeze, "How?"

"Blending in with the behind the scenes crew," Jasmine was about to walk, but was held back by her brother.

"Are you crazy?" Jesse demanded.

"Maybe so," Jasmine admitted. "I came all this way to spy on Germans, and I _am_ going to spy on Germans! So deal with it!"

"But Jazz, you're scared of Germans."

"Yeah, but this mission doesn't apply chatting with them and having beer."

Her comment caused Jesse to narrow his eyes at her suspiciously.

"I'm not drinking beer! Okay?" Jasmine raised her hands up defensively, "Chill! Look, we just go; snoop a little; and hopefully, we'll be able to watch their performance, and go home. NO big deal."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Then we get caught. I'm sure your girlfriend would be happy to pay our bail, just like she was happy to suck your-"

"Enough!" Jesse snapped while coughing against his fist. He gave his sister a slight push, ushering her to move, "Lets get this over with."

The siblings rushed to a nearby tree, watching two employees to see two security guards, guarding a tour bus. A beautiful, dark blue tour bus.

"Damn," Jazz cursed, "That should've been the Bellas' bus."

"How are we going to get in?"

"We?"

Jesse glared at her, confusingly, "Yeah, _we_? How are _we_ going to get in?"

Jasmine paused to think, until her lips curled into a wicked smirk. Jesse hated that look. It's the same look his sister had that got him in trouble. That look cost him his allowance, TV time, video game time, music time, car, friends, even girlfriends. That look ruined his life.

 **~000~000~000~**

Two guards were bored sitting by the bus, until they spotted a beautiful, raven-haired girl walking their way. She looked like to be in her teens, according to her size she might be fifteen or seventeen.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the taller dark haired guard asked.

"Y-Yes," Jasmine groaned, struggling to carry her brother's heavy backpack. "I w-was - ugh - wondering if you can help me."

"Well?" the guard with the mustache (who looked exactly like the younger version of David Arquette) asked, staring at her chest. Jasmine couldn't help but shiver at the man's creepiness.

"Y-Yeah. Well... You see I was heading home from school, but I may have taken a wrong turn... and... ugh!" She transferred the bag one shoulder to the other, feeling her shoulder muscles getting sore.

"You're lost or something?" the dark haired guard asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, where are you headed?" the guard with the mustache asked.

"To... Austin," Jasmine replied without thinking, she knew nothing about Texas, except it's capital.

The guards looked at her in disbelief. Austin was about three hours away from Houston, it's far away from here.

"Austin?" the guards asked in unison.

Jasmine nodded, uneasily, "Uh, sure."

"Damn, girl, you are a _long_ way from home!" the mustache man commented with amusement.

Jasmine laughed along with the cops, until it died down. The cops realized that this was no laughing matter.

"This is not funny, rookie," the dark haired guard slapped his partner in the face.

"Of course, it-" the younger version of David Arquette got slapped again. He forced himself to nod in agreement but still snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "Right, Sir. Not funny at all."

The dark-haired guard turned back to Jasmine, "Okay, tell you what. How about you come with us, and-"

He was cut off when a young man - Jesse, who was hiding behind the bushes - rushed towards the group - the girl to be specific - and swiped the bag from her shoulder. Jesse was now running, taking the backpack with him.

Jasmine was putting her acting skills to the test, pretending to be pissed off, "What the fuck?!" She turned to the guards, they couldn't believe what just happened. They were standing there like statues. "Hello! That dude stole my bag! Do something!"

The dark-haired man began to panic, "Holy shit! This wasn't suppose to happen! I thought we were going to sit around, wearing the cool shades..." he gestured the glasses over his eyes. "...and eat doughnuts!" He held up a pack of white powered doughnuts from his back and shoved one in his mouth.

"You telling me! I'm only here for the uniform to pick up chicks!" the mustache man snapped.

"Aren't you going to chase after him?!" Jasmine demanded, "The jerk got my backpack!"

"Who do you think we are?" the dark haired asked, "Cops?!"

Jasmine raised a brow at them. If the badges pinned to their shirts wasn't proof they're policemen, then she didn't know what was proof.

"I got it!" the mustache guy stated, lifting the finger, "How about we go find a phone, and call the cops?"

The dark-haired man nodded, "Great idea! Lets go!"

"Right behind you!"

The two idiot duos ran to the opposite direction, Jesse was running. She should call Jesse and tell him that he didn't need to run. After all, he's suffering a bad cold. She paused before shaking her head, "Nah, he'll figure it out... soon."

Right now, she was too involved with the tour bus before her. She's dying to know what's inside. She reached out for the door handle. It was smooth and shiny, and still beautiful to the touch. This should've been hers - the Bellas. Whatever's inside the bus should've been theirs. Her heart was racing with anticipation and eagerness. She pulled the handle to open it... but it wouldn't open.

Jasmine jerked the handle back, but the door refused to open. It's locked.

"Dammit!" Jasmine cried, kicking the bus tire in frustration. She thought of the plan to distract the guards, but never thought that they would actually lock the bus. "This is just great! Just FUCKING great!" She kicked the bus door a couple times, hoping that it might open for her on its own, but no luck.

She pulled her phone out to text her brother that this mission wasn't turning out the way they hoped. This was a waste. They traveled here for nothing. They were unprepared.

Her head leaned against the bus door while texting, taking a few deep breaths, trying to regain her composure. She didn't realize somebody approaching her, until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whirled around and screamed in terror, accidentally whipping her arm forward, releasing the phone in her hand. If flew straight to the stranger's nose.

"Witchser!" the man cursed, holding onto his nose.

Jasmine screamed for a full minute, taking deep breathes and looking at the stranger's appearance. He was massive. He was huge! He was about a foot and an inch taller than her. Not only that, but he's a hot man in black. He looked exactly like Gerard Butler in phantom mode. That's what made him dangerous. Jasmine was freaking out. She wanted to knee the man in the balls and run, but she was frozen in her spot, staring at the man who's currently in pain.

He looked down at her, while holding his nose, "What's wrong with you, mädchen?!"

Jasmine realized the man was a German, and she knew that German people scared her to the core. She didn't know what he called her, but believed it to be an insult.

"What's wrong with you?!" she snapped immediately, imitating his accent. "Scaring me half to death with your bloody, goliath body!"

He stood up straight, becoming more intimidating with his height, while holding his nose with one hand. He was piercing her eyes with his icy cold gaze. She couldn't help but shiver and advert his eyes in fear. She was glad that she had on sunglasses, so the man won't see how terrified she was feeling.

"I was only here to pick up something inside," the man gestured the bus with his free hand, "but I found you upset, and I wanted to be sure you are okay."

"I-I'm fine," Jasmine stated with little confidence, still talking in a German accent. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she wanted to blend in without suspicion. However, after the display she made, she only caused even more suspicion.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, not realizing redness was leaking through his pinched nostrils, "Then what are you doing near the bus? You do realize that it's for DSM members only."

"Well, I..." she turned around to stare at the bus, thinking of a good lie for the man. "I was..." she turned around and widened her eyes to see his nose dripping blood, "Uh... Sir, your nose is bleeding."

"What?" he released his hold on his nose and saw blood on his hand, "Oh, scheiße!"

She didn't know what he said in German, but she guessed it was a curse word. She felt bad for hurting him, and afraid of what he'll do to her after giving him a nosebleed.

"Listen, I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to throw my phone at you! Y-You just scared me, and-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." The man cut her off, squatting down to pick up her phone from the grassy ground, "Let me get this for you."

"No, it's fine," Jasmine squatted down as well.

"No, allow me."

"No..." Jasmine stopped talking when she saw both of their hands dangerously close to touching, while holding onto Jasmine's grey iPhone 6. She looked up to see him gazing right at her. She immediately lowered her head and picked up the phone. "Thank you." She straightened up, still looking down at the ground. "Sir, you should really get a Kleenex or something."

"I should, but I would rather stick around to figure out what you're doing around here. Are you a fangirl dying for an DSM autograph?"

Jasmine scoffed, wanting to slap that smirk off his face. "Why yo...es," she replied with the same German accent, "You can say that... You see I.. am traveling with my brother, and we are both huge fan of DSM. We came from Germany to America to watch DSM perform."

The man's lips twitched into a smile, no longer pinching his nose. "How flattering."

Jasmine smiled back, acting friendly but disgusted by his bloody face.

"Sir, you _really_ need to clean up yourself," Jasmine said, gesturing the blood smeared against his cheeks, nose and lips.

The man cringed, tasting the metallic penny on his lips. He should clean up, but he's curious about the girl's previous breakdown.

"Yah..." the man folded his arms over his chest, "but you didn't explain why you were so upset."

"I'm not upset, I just had a moment that's all." Jasmine insisted, averting his gaze, "I just wasn't thinking."

"You mean you had a mental liberation?"

Jasmine furrowed her brows, not having a clue to what the term meant, "I... I guess you can call it that. Yah."

"Well," the man pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to the bus, "Lets say you and I talk about this inside, while I clean up."

Jasmine widened her eyes at this unexpected invitation from this mysterious stranger. She really didn't want to talk to the German man, just snoop. But this was an opportune moment to look inside the bus. It would be stupid to deny it.

She eventually nodded, "Okay."

He ushered her inside, "Ladies first."

She offered a weak smile, before stepping inside the bus. He was following her, shutting the door behind them with a sealed slam. She knew then that there's not turning back now.

 **A/N: I wonder who is this huge mysterious man... JK! We all know who the man is. Jazz and Pieter finally meet. Is Jazz going to get the information she wanted and see the performance on stage? Or will her cover be blown? What is Beca hiding from the Bellas? For those who watched the movie, I think you know what it is.**

 **While I was editing this, I sort of pictured the security guards to be like those YouTube comedians - Ian and Anthony from SMOSH. I love their early Shut Up videos, they're funny in my opinion.**

 **Thank you: Smuzzie, Guest, Hugga, jaberwooky, Guest, BaDwOlF89, Guest, Ash, 2Lazy2Login for reviewing.**

 **theDownHomeSouthernGirl, kittycat cullen, military brat 13666, luminesse1, BaDwOlF89, Tia 98, Sandria99, ClowOcean, keykeybaby6, WizardAlchemist for favoring this story.**

 **Jay T Nguyen, xoFabjousxo, kittycat Cullen, KikaFlixPPF, Tia 98, SabrinaTeenagedB, military brat 13666, jaberwooky, IrishxCoffee, IzzyBel, BaDwOlF89, Less than Hero, HeloCioni, SheBangBang, sandradee27, The Butterfly Dreamer, ClowOcean, story fanatic, Fire Bean Flower, keykeybaby6, WizardAlchemist, QueenofEpic, Hermione Voldemort Riddle, vampireacademyrulz797 for adding this story to alerts.**

 **If you're a fan of my Batman series or my Thor fanfic, I both posted the trailers on YouTube including OC/Canon videos. The link to my YouTube channel is on the profile page.**

 **U** **ntil next time...**


	5. The Water Boy and the Fangirl

**Chapter 5: The Waterboy and the Fangirl**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

 **~Jasmine's POV~**

' _All this stuff should've been ours!'_

I am really pissed off, but amazed when the mysterious man and I entered the bus. It looked more like a little house than a typical bus. There were luxury blue sofa cushions, a flat screen TV with speakers, a disco ball attached to the ceiling, a stereo, a gourmet kitchen, - they even have a stripper pole in the middle aisle. The girls and I could've used that to strip and dance exotically...

Just kidding... We could've used that to practice flips and tricks for the choreography... except for Fat Amy. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to suffer another night of exposure, no matter how much money I give her... Well, technically, I don't have _any_ money to give her, now that I'm broke!

"How does it feel?"

I perked up at the sound of that intimidating, German voice, whose nose had stopped bleeding. Thank God. I now hope that his nose wasn't broken. That would be a law suit, I can't afford.

My eyebrows furrowed, not exactly sure what he meant.

"How does what feel?"

The man chuckled - his scary German chuckle.

"To be in DSM's tour bus!" the man stated, spinning around, gesturing the room around us.

I really wanted to scream out that this should've been the Bella's bus - not DSM! But I am not stupid... most of the time. I replied with a nod and smile.

"This is... awesome. _Really_ awesome," I was still disguising my voice. I told him that I was from Germany, I have to sound like I am from that country. It's a bit annoying and exhausting, really, to pretend to be somebody else for hours.

I tried to sound enthusiastic, I would've been if the Bellas and I were riding it. This man seemed to have questioned my fangirl enthusiasm, but I pulled it off with a gleefully grin.

The man went down the aisle where the kitchen was, pulling out a wet paper towel to clean his nose.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"Uh... What do ya have?" I replied.

"Um..." I can hear him opening the fridge to see what kind of drinks he had.

"Coca-Cola, Sprite, Mountain Fizz... and Weihenstephaner."

What did he say? Weenie-what?

"What was the last part again?"

"Weihenstephaner," The man pulled his head out of the fridge, and peered over to see my questionable face. "Beer."

"Oh!"

After going through almost four hours of a hell flight with an angry mob, sleeping with my sick brother, waiting in line for tickets that were sold out, talking to dumb cops - who I guess weren't really cops - and being scared to death by a Goliath; I needed a drink!

"I will have _that_."

The man narrowed his eyes at me, seemed to be questioning me.

"You offered," I pointed out.

"Forgive my forwardness, but... how old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

His eyes still kept his gaze at mine as if he was reading my white lie. His intense gaze scared me to the core. I held my breath, hoping that he wouldn't catch my fear.

"When is your birthday?"

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "Is this an interrogation?"

"No. Of course not. If we were in Germany, I would have no problem giving you a drink. But we are in America. It's just that you don't look anything like twenty-two. Sixteen, maybe. Twenty-two?" He shook his head, "There's no way.

I shrugged, "I get that a lot." That part was the truth. People say that I look like fifteen or sixteen, when I am really nineteen. "I guess you can say that I drank the Fountain of Youth," I finished with a mischievous smirk.

His face twitched as if something about what I said was funny. He was still standing there with two beer bottles in his hands. I applaud him for showing a bit of good judgment. No way he wanted to go to an American jail for serving an underage girl a drink.

"I will show you my ID if you don't believe me," I said. I pray to God that he didn't take up my offer. I wanted him to just give me the beer and be done with it.

His face was hesitant, debating what to do.

 **~000~000~000~**

"How is your nose?"

The man lightly tapped his nose and shrugged, "Still bruised."

I grinded my teeth, still felt guilty about throwing my phone at his face, "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine," he assured me, taking a swig of his beer.

Yes, he finally gave me the bottle. German beer tastes nothing like American's beer. It was very sweet but bitter at the same time. How could German's drink this stuff, it's no wonder they're intimidating all the time!

As we were drinking our bottles, we talked. Finally, I got some info on DSM. This guy was the key to my mission. I found out their music style, their past competitions, names in the group. We were so into the conversation of DSM, the man forgot to question my _mental liberation._

"So where are you heading after Texas?" I asked curiously, sipping the last of my beer. From all that drinking, I started to feel a bit lightheaded. Thank God, that Jesse and I were taking the cab to the airport. I can't drive, and I am afraid Jesse might fall asleep behind the wheel from the cold medication.

The man furrowed his brows, questioning my words. It seemed that every time I talk, it added suspicion. He had every right to be, I am spying for their acapella rival.

"I thought you and your brother are following us on tour?"

I shrugged, "We are, but..." _Come on, Jazz, think of a good lie. A really good fucking lie._ "My... brother is... in charge of travel. He never tells me where we're going until the last minute."

"Where is your brother?" he asked curiously.

 _Tell the truth, I suppose._

"In bed. He was sneezing all morning. He woke up with the cold."

He frowned, shaking his head, "That's a shame. So he won't be coming to watch DSM's performance."

"Well... to the tell you the truth... _we_ won't be able to come."

I had to hold back a snort of laughter when the man's eyes popped open, couldn't believe what I just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tickets sold out... My brother is an idiot and not getting them ahead of time."

The man opened his mouth, aweing in understanding.

"You know..." The man began, lowering his gaze on his beer, "I can help you with that."

I raised a brow at him. Was he saying what I think he's saying?

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you can give me and my brother tickets?"

"No."

My face fell. Damn it.

Then, I noticed the man's lips, it was stretching.

"I will provide you tickets _and_ backstage passes."

"Backst-" I cleared my throat, realizing that I almost used my American voice. "Backstage passes?!" I asked with my German accent.

"I would give your brother a pass, but I simply can't risk the group catching the mucus."

I nodded, "Understandable." Deep down, I wished my brother can spread his germs on the DSM... Hold it! I was sick! I feel better, but the germs had to be inside me somewhere. Maybe when his back was turned I can take a sip of his can, or sneeze on the table, or let out an unprotecting cough _that_ should do the trick.

 _BARK! BARK!_

I jumped at the sudden sound of a loud, squeaky bark. It was high-pitched, repetitive, and irritating to the ears. The stranger rolled his eyes, jumping out of the sofa.

"Excuse me. I will be right back," the stranger said, heading down the hall. I couldn't help but follow him, leaving finger prints behind at the table. We reached the end of the hall towards a skinny door. Is that the bathroom.

"You have a dog?" I asked curiously.

The man turned to me as though not expecting me to be standing here.

He shook his head, "No. _Kommissar_ has a dog - a tiny, but _very_ loud and demanding one at that _._ Like Master, like dog."

My mouth became agape, picturing the adorable pup in my head. All fluffy and cute, showing off its cruel, adorable eyes. "Aww... I want to see."

The man's face turned stone cold. Why the sudden change of attitude?

"I rather you didn't."

"Oh, come on! Why not?"

"Believe girl, Adelisa does not take a liking to strangers."

"I won't scare her off. I promise. _Please,"_ I begged, showing off my own puppy-dog eyes. " _Pretty please..."_

"Mmm..." Before the man could reply, another interruption was made.

 _"Pieter!"_

The man winced from the Bluetooth, I finally noticed, was attached to his ear. He whispered something I didn't understand, he probably cursed; because from the look on his face, he didn't seem happy to hear her voice.

 _"_ Yes, ma'am?"

 _"My eye pencil is gone! It was right in my makeup pouch, but now it's gone! I know you took it again!"_

The voice was definitely a woman's voice with a German accent. A very loud and obnoxious one at that, just like the barking puppy.

"No, I didn't," The man argued softly in boredom.

 _"Yes, you did! I know you did!"_

"Did you check behind your ear?"

 _"Yes!"_

"Your other one?"

 _"...Oh," she said weakly._

The man formed a smug look on his face, "Bitte."

 _"Pieter, we are losing time. Meet me backstage. Forget the water I asked for. You are taking forever than usual."_

"I was only talking to a fan, ma'am. Calm-"

 _"Pieter, do NOT tell me to calm down. Enough with the excuses. Meet me backstage NOW!"_ She hung up.

I found out a lot of things during that minute conversation. The man in front of me had a name after all - Pieter.

"Dieser anspruchsvolle Hündin," Pieter cursed. He raised his eyes at me, remembering that I was here with him. "Forgive me, but I need to cut this greeting short."

"Why?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

Pieter huffed, "Because if I don't leave now, Kommissar will exhaust me with fifty pushups again."

I widened my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Fifty?!" He nodded. Jesus, I can't even do twenty. Poor guy. "What exactly are doing for this group, be the water boy?"

Pieter snorted with amusement as I followed him to the kitchen. He pulled out a clean, folded black towel, and swung it over his shoulder.

"You might say that. I am apparently the towel boy as well."

"Sorry," I grumbled, feeling bad that this Kommissar girl was treating this decent guy like dirt.

I am still intimidated by the accent, but Pieter seemed like a nice guy. He was forgiven and understanding when I bruised his nose with his hulk body. He gave me beer, even when he was suspicious of my age. He offered me tickets and backstage passes. Finally, he gave information on DSM, including the fact that he's towel/waterboy for the group.

"Nein, don't apologize. I learned how to get use to her... bossiness."

I was thinking bitchiness, but bossiness was the nicest word Pieter could describe her.

Pieter clapped his hands, causing me to jump in surprise, "I just remember... the passes, the tickets."

"Ja?"

He showed off that grin, "Wait, right here, and I'll be back really quick!"

I nodded, "Kay."

As soon as he went through the door to the end of the hall, I decided to invite myself to snoop a bit. I jumped slightly at the sound of the dog's yapping. I love dogs, but this one's bark was getting obnoxious.

Back to searching the bus, I investigated the front. The evidence I found were luxury couches and technology, and a stripper pole. The kitchen was tidy and gothic. Nothing special here... until I saw the fridge.

You know how you stick report cards and pictures of butterflies on the fridge for everyone to see? Well... What I found on DSM's fridge were mostly magnets of every place they traveled. But the Eiffel Tower magnet held a sheet of paper, the jackpot. I found the DSM's tour schedule. It had a list of every place that they went (crossed out) and the rest where DSM plan to go next.

I found a few places that were interesting and angry.

 _'We should've been there!'_

Las Vegas, Los Angelas, Hawaii?! They were all there in the victory tour. This sucks! The Bellas should've gone to Hawaii, not the German tour thieves, who's got a water boy (who resembled a lot like Gerald Butler). I must admit, Pieter was too hot to be Kommissar's waterboy.

I turned the pages to see the last place they went. The last place that was crossed out was currently Texas. The next city below it... NO! No way!

 _Austin, Texas_ \- _Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion_

 _Atlanta, Georgia - Georgia World Congress Center_

"What the fuck!" I cursed loudly with my real accent. I instantly covered my mouth, realizing that I wasn't alone in the bus. I peered over my shoulder to see that Pieter didn't come out yet. Maybe he didn't hear me. I hope so.

When ten turned to thirty seconds, I looked back at the sheet before me. I can't believe this! Chloe was right about one thing, she sucked at maps. Jesse was right about one thing, the Bellas were terrible at planning schemes without thinking through. We spent almost a hundred dollars for things that were a waste. Jesse and I spent all that doe, just to find out that DSM was going to Georgia next! Worst day ever!

The next time the Bellas try to convince me to spy on another group, I'll be happy to feel Fat Amy's weight on me than waste my day. I could've accomplished a lot of things today. Like getting my homework done, practice dance, create choreography, get to the bottom of Beca's lie.

Speaking of Beca, why did she lie about talking to Jesse that morning? What was she hiding?

I jumped at the sound of two bangs against the bus door. I accidentally dropped the papers, but quickly stuck it back on the fridge. Dashing towards the door, I peered through the windows to see the sneezing man outside. I opened the door to see my brother coughing and sneezing, placing his hands on his thighs, catching his breath.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a hiss.

"We have to go!" Jesse stated.

I widened my eyes. He's kidding, right? I was getting good with the snooping, why did he choose to interrupt now?

"Why?"

"The security guards from before..." He paused to sneeze. I jumped back, keeping a safe distance. I have been sick once, I refuse to catch the flu again.

"Yeah?" I urged him to continue. "Those idiots. What about them?"

"They called the police, and they're chasing after me!"

"The idiots or real cops?"

"Both."

I peered outside, taking in my surrounding, looking for the cops Jesse mentioned, "Where are they now?"

"Not far behind. I managed to lose them in the kid's playground. But we don't have time."

"But Jesse-"

"No, Jazz! We're going now!"

I protested, I struggled, but failed both. Jesse may be sick, but he's got a good grip on my arm; it was impossible to escape from him. I told him about getting tickets, the information I uncovered; not surprisingly, Jesse didn't care. He insisted that we fly back to the college, immediately.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Pieter's POV)**

I was inside Kommissar's special room for the backstage pass and tickets, I promised the girl. Technically, I was not supposed to be in here, which I don't mind of all, because of Kommissar's nasty dog - Adelisa. She might be noble, but Adelisa was loyal to her master, Kommissar and _only_ Kommissar. Being the noble one that dog was being, she barked repetitively, alerting her master of my presence.

"Oh, Halt den Mund!" I snapped with irritation. The dog didn't obey. She could only respond to Kommissar. There's no doubt, I would hear this from Kommissar about entering her room without her permission, but the DSM can't ignore the fans. The girl wanted to see our show, and with her brother sick and all, how could I deny her?

There was one thing I shouldn't have done with that girl was give her the can. She claimed to be legal age, but she didn't look at least a bit like twenty-two. She looked about fifteen years old. If the girl was lying, she wouldn't have offered to show me her ID.

The girl...

She's a weird one, a _pretty_ weird one at that.

I opened Kommissar's drawer and pulled out her private stashes of passes. I smirked, recalling her putting them in there. I pulled one out for the fangirl.

 _"What the fuck!"_

I froze and turned my head towards the direction at the door outside. That voice was not German. It was female and... _American_. Was this my imagination? No. The nice girl I have been talking to was German... at least, I think she's German. If she wasn't German, then why would she lie?

I crept towards the door to take a peek at the unsuspecting girl. She was looking through the victory tour schedule. She admitted of asking where DSM was heading to next.

There was a banging on the door, causing the girl to drop the schedule, frantically placing it back on the fridge and heading towards the door. I stepped outside to see who was outside. I know it couldn't be DSM, because we barged in the bus anytime we wanted. Looking at the girl's face, I can tell that she knew him.

"They called the police," an American male (that seemed to be under the weather) said outside. "They're chasing after me!"

I narrowed my eyes, taking another step closer. The polizei was chasing after the boy. Why?

What happened next shocked me.

"Where are they now?"

That girl. She was speaking with the same American voice I heard from before. This girl was no German, she's a fraud! I was becoming angry. I shared a beer with her, offered her backstage passes, risked fifty pushups for a fan; and this was the thanks I received? If this girl wasn't German, who was she?

"Not far behind," the man replied. "I managed to get them lost in the kid's playground. But we don't have time."

"But Jesse-"

"No, Jazz! We're going now!"

I heard stumbles and yells from the girl. She certainly didn't wish to leave. Before I could catch them, the door already closed. I opened the door, and the girl and the boy was gone.

"Was zum Teufel?!" I cursed. What just happened? The girl ditched me, while I was supposed to be getting her and her brother tickets. Though, she did protest and struggled. I couldn't help but have curiosity for this girl. Who was she? That boy named Jesse mentioned a name.

Jazz? What kind of name was that for a girl like her? Now that she's gone, how can I see her again? I needed answers. Starting with her motivation for being here. I realized that she was asking too many questions. Was she working for a secret police? A government agent? Or she's simply a thief?

" _PIETER!"_

"Ah!" I pulled the Bluetooth out of my ear, feeling my ear ring from Kommissar's sudden screech. I couldn't understand _exactly_ what she said, but I knew that she was angry and probably cursing in German. I stayed at American bus longer than normal. Thanks a lot, _Jazz girl_.

Not only am I angry with the girl, but I am now starting to hate her. Damn her! Just damn her.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **~Third Person's POV~**

At 5:45 to be exact, Jesse and Jasmine finally made it back to Georgia in once piece. It involved starvation, sniffles, impatience, and an angry mob of passengers.

Jesse dropped Jasmine at the Bella house, and went back to his dorm to take meds for his new-found flu.

Jasmine entered the room, dizzy and exhausted. She hadn't eaten in four hours, and was about to faint. She also got a migrane from listening to the passengers' complain about the Bellas' horrific act towards the President.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with her presence!"

Jasmine didn't need to look up to know it was Cynthia Rose. She noticed everyone all dressed up as if they were going to a party. Jasmine wanted to slap herself for not catching up the obvious. Jesse and his aca-buddies were throwing a tiki party, too bad for Jesse for he caught Jasmine's flu.

"Oh my gosh!"

Jasmine was caught off guard by the hug she received from Chloe. She was so exhausted, she couldn't think.

Chloe pulled away and faced her with a hopeful, "So? How did you do?"

"Huh?" Jasmine asked dumbfounded.

Her response earned a pinch on the arm.

"Ow!" Jasmine perked up, holding onto her arm. She turned to Chloe in disbelief, "What the fuck, Chloe?"

"The mission!" Chloe stated with impatience, "Did you get the goods on that troublemaking Germans?!"

"Let me start off by saying... the next time you want me to spy on an aca-group... I would rather smell Fat Amy's fart."

The girls were obviously taken back by Jasmine's response.

"That bad, huh?" Cynthia asked.

"How was the show?" Flo asked.

"I - Jesse - we didn't see the show," Jasmine responded.

"What?!" the girls cried.

"Don't blame me for terrible planning!" Jasmine snapped. "Jesse and I spent almost a hundred dollars for a room, a taxi, and food!"

"I paid the flight, didn't it?" Chloe reminded her.

"Yeah, the _flight_. But the tickets were sold out by the time Jesse and I got there! It's not my fault that we can't plan things!"

Chloe scoffed, "Whatever. So you mean to tell me that you and Jesse found out nothing?"

"I should've tagged along," Stacie mumbled with an eye roll.

"I did. And word of advice, Chloe, try to look through the DSM's tour schedule before paying flight."

Chloe furrowed her brows at her confusingly, "What do you mean?"

Jasmine shrugged, kicking her bag away from her weak body, "All I'm saying is that you never know when they'll come to Georgia, next week."

The girls' faces held shock, mostly Chloe's. Hers was mouth largely opened and eyes grew so big, the eyeballs could pop out at any moment.

"DSM is coming here? To Georgia?" Chloe asked for confirmation.

Jasmine sighed and gave a tired nod, "Yep. And as much as I want to give details about the trip, I'm exhausted and have school stuff to finish. Now if you excuse me!"

"You're not going to Treblemakers' tiki joint?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose said, "There is going to be a pool, games, _hula girls_ , beer, and coconuts."

Jasmine pressed her lips together, considering her options. Jesse specifically told her not to drink or have sex - p _eriod!_ However, now that he's sick, he won't be around to boss her around.

"Tempting," Jasmine admitted, "...But I'm going to pass this time. I'm supposed to write a paper for history."

"Well, suck it!" Fat Amy pulled Jasmine up from the couch. "Our aca-buddies are going to be there, and we're going to be there to have the time of our lives!"

"Fat Amy, I'm tired," Jasmine let herself fall on the comfortable couch. " If you went through hell like I did, you must know that you prefer a nap."

"Nah, shots would do the trick."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she whispered, "Or spend time with your bed buddy."

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Jasmine rested her head on a pillow and tired to sleep.

Fat Amy groaned, "Fine, whatever! Be boring, tonight. I can enjoy coconut rum with another party buddy!" Her eyes raised, meeting another person's gaze. "Legacy, be my party buddy!"

"Um... O-Okay."

It took a minute for Jasmine to realize that voice didn't sound familiar. She raised her head, meeting another woman's gaze. Jasmine never have seen her before. The woman got long, waist-length brown hair; dark eyes; dressed in a white tank top and jeans.

Jasmine narrowed her eyes at this stranger, before turning to Fat Amy, "Uh, Fat Amy, is this another girl we can't remember in the group - like Ashley and... Damn, what is her name?"

"No clue," Fat Amy admitted.

"I'm Jessica!" the quiet Bella cried.

Jasmine and Fat Amy averted her angry gaze, raising their hands up defensively, "Sorry."

"But anyway," Fat Amy continued as if nothing happened, "Jazz meet Legacy." She pointed at the woman who waved. "Legacy meet Jazz." Jasmine gave the same gesture. "Jazz, we got ourselves a new Bella!"

"Huh, that's nice..." Jasmine was out of her tired state to realize what Fat Amy just said, "Wait what?"

Jasmine was, again, caught off guard with another hug. He broke it away to see Legacy who was becoming a little weird and too perky for Jasmine's liking.

"You have no idea what an honor it is to meet the person that choreographs the Bellas' performance! I-I'm Emily... Junk!" She held her hand out for a handshake. Jasmine stared at it blankly for a moment, before catching her hand. The shake was swift, but awkward.

"Chloe?"

The red head approached behind the couch, putting on some earrings, "Yes, Jazz?"

Jasmine ushered her to lean in closer, which Chloe did. She whispered, "I thought we're not allowed to add new members."

Chloe smirked, "Technically, she came to us, not vice versa."

Flo sat down next to Jasmine, "You know it's always good to have an extra body, just in case one of us get kidnapped for ransom, gets thrown in a shipping container, and is made to eat only leaves and gas for breakfast."

Jasmine furrowed her brows at Flo, before she slightly scooted away from her and closer to Chloe, "What does Beca say about this?"

"She doesn't know."

Jasmine raised a brow, "Isn't she the leader of this group too?"

"She is, but she wasn't here when Emily auditioned. Besides, we put it to a vote, and your vote and Beca's vote don't count anyway, since the vote was unanimous."

"Thanks," Jasmine said sarcastically.

"Guys," Fat Amy began, "What's wrong with you? You are talking about Legacy, and she's standing right there!" She pointed at Emily who was a few feet away. The new girl was smiling sheepishly and waving.

Flo, Fat Amy, Jasmine, and Chloe waved back at Emily.

"Okay," Jasmine began standing up, "Legacy, it was nice meeting you. Glad to know someone who isn't yelling our heads off for what we did. So it's good to have a fan."

Emily nodded, grinning, "I am. I am a fan, even when Fat Amy showed off her vagina, which is lovely by the way."

"Thank you," Fat Amy said.

Jasmine was now weird out by Emily, right now. She and Jesse have seen Fat Amy's down under on TV, and there was nothing lovely about that. She believed that Emily will get along very well with Cynthia Rose.

"But anyway, I am exhausted and starving. So if you don't mind, I'm going to help myself for the kitchen," Jasmine left the couch and headed to the kitchen to make herself a peanut butter sandwich.

"What about the details about DSM?" Chloe demanded.

"I'll tell you about it later!" Jasmine snapped.

Chloe raised her hands up defensively, "Okay then."

 **~000~000~000~**

~Jasmine's POV~

You have no idea how much I wanted to go with them to the Treblemakers' party. With Jesse sick, it would give me an opportunity to drink without worrying he'll catch me. But my body was telling me to stop. The trip was hell. The flight to Texas was hell. This morning was hell. The flight back to Georgia was hell. I couldn't take the angry mob attacking me for something _I_ didn't do.

No. All I wanted now was take a step back, and watch Dance Moms. Predicable show, but it's the only show I have in mind. I could've watched Dancing with the Stars, but that show wasn't coming on, until October.

I wasn't paying attention to Abby showing favoritism with Maddie. I was too busy doing homework for college. I didn't want to go to college. I wanted to dance and dance some more, until I'm bedridden. But this was what I agreed with my parents in order to have a dancing career. Get a college education, then dance.

With school, dance, and Bellas in my life, I admit I have trouble balancing things. Singing was fun, but it wasn't my _strong_ passion. The reason I joined was because of Jesse and making friends. There was no dance team at Barden, and the Bellas needed a choreographer. I took the opportunity to teach the Bellas how to dance. There past dances (before I came along) were okay, but they could be better. They were better now, until my reputation died all because of a stupid accident. Everyone thought it was my fault, because I was the one who choreographed the routine. How was I to know that Fat Amy would split her suit and show off her hairy triangle?!

As I was doing homework, I had my music on. I fell in the flow of the music.

 _"_ _Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor_  
 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
 _Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
 _And listen to the music of the night..."_

As I was listening to the Phantom of the Opera, my mind drifted back the day I met _him_. The water boy. Pieter. He had a little Gerald Butler in him. The actor and the water boy may have different nationalities, but they both held a mysterious look in their eyes that make you grow with curiosity. I didn't know much about him like I did with the other players on Team DSM, mostly Komma- whatever that bitch's name was.

A part of me felt bad about ditching him, when all he did was being nice. He was first German man I met, and he was polite but intimidating. He's probably pissed that he came back out of the room to see me gone; but it wasn't my fault! I have a strong body for dance, but not compared with Jesse's grip. A part of me hoped that the mysterious man would understand, but I doubt he would. He's probably suffering fifty pushups from that demanding tyrant, right now.

 _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
 _And you'll live as you've never lived before..."_

I leaned back and relaxed as I listened to the song, until I saw a bright light appear in front of my eyes. They snapped open to see that they were only car lights shining through the windows of the house. Someone was coming in. The Bellas left an hour ago, it's unlike them to get back home before midnight. Curiosity took hold of me. I set my laptop from my lap to the couch and crept towards the window with transparent white curtains. I lifted one up to see who's outside. A black mini van was parked outside, I held my breath fearing for the worse. Was somebody planning to rob a place that was still covered in toilet paper? Maybe they're here to steal the toilet. The toilet paper bandits!

That thought went way when I spotted someone getting out. It was a woman all dressed up in business manner, her hair was slightly frizzy, probably from the fall winds. It was only Beca.

I narrowed my eyes to see what she was doing in that van. She smiled inside the van, at someone, mouthing something to that person, before she took her bag and headed back inside. I quickly went my way back on the couch, turned off the TV, and acted like nothing's wrong.

My heart started racing when the door went wide open. I didn't have my music on, I wanted to hear the sound of Beca's heels clicking against the tiled floor, closer to the carpet. Her footsteps were quiet as if she didn't want anybody to know she's here. Time to end the sneaking. The lamp was lit, and a gasp from the woman was made. She noticed my presence in the room.

"Jazz?"

I peered over my shoulder to see Beca, she was slightly shaken. Either it was from the cold outside, or that I caught her red-handed.

"Where have you been?"

Beca shrugged, "Night classes. Library."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I didn't expect you and Jesse to get back."

"We got back at five."

"Oh. There's a tiki party at the boys' place. Why aren't you there?"

"Why aren't _you_?"

Beca scoffed, "As I said before, I had night classes. Your turn."

"I'm a bit jet lag, and I have homework to finish."

"Oh... Well, I'm planning to stop by and see Jesse," Beca walked inside the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that."

Beca went back inside the living room, narrowed her eyes at me, confused by my words.

I explained further, "Jesse caught the flu."

Beca groaned, "Are you kidding?"

"Yep. Sneezing and coughing all the way home."

"So he's not going to attend his own party?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for the Bellas or his friends to suffer the same fate."

"Right. Well, if you still want to come to the party, I'll be happy to go with you."

I shook my head, "No. That's okay. I am not in a party mood."

Beca raised her brows, clearly not expecting that response from me.

"So how was the secret mission?" Beca asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Hell."

"Bad luck, huh?"

"Not entirely, The trip was just... hell."

"Sorry."

I groaned, not wanting to hear the sympathy card, "It's fine."

"So... you're sure you don't want to come to the party?"

"I'm fine. You go on."

Beca nodded, "Okay. I just need to freshen up a bit and get some hand sanitizer. I still want to see Jesse."

I shrugged, turning back to my laptop screen, typing my paper. "Whatever."

There was a long awkward pause.

"You know he was scared when he found out you left, right?"

Halting my typing, I took in Beca's words. She was right. He was upset, mostly angry, but a little scared. He should feel these things, after all we're siblings.

"Yeah. I know," I replied, not facing her.

Beca didn't say a word after that. I heard her heels click at hardwood. She was going up the steps to her room.

"Oh!" I jumped when a thought enter my head. "Beca!"

She took a few steps down, until her eyes met mine.

"Yeah, Jazz?" Beca asked.

"I must warn you. The Bellas had added a new member to a group. Emily, I think that's her name. Yeah, our votes didn't count, since we weren't there."

"Oh," Beca waved it off, "I know. Chloe texted me about adding a legacy. I didn't know that was a thing."

I nodded, "Well, it's a thing now."

Beca head upstairs, and I continued to listen to Phantom of the Opera, while doing homework. A part of me was nagging about how suspicious Beca was being. Night classes? Bullshit. Who did she ride with, tonight? What are you hiding, Beca Mitchell?

 **~000~000~000~**

~Pieter's POV~

Tonight was a success for DSM! Everyone was packing, taking our leave from Texas to Georgia. We all know who's in Georgia. The ladies who made this tour a reality for us - the Bartan Bells (whatever their names were).

Georgia wasn't part of the victory tour, but Kommissar insisted on going there. We wanted to show the Bellas our appreciation by performing at a car show that's coming up. Who knows how many fans we'll take at the peach state, maybe we'll steal some of the Bellas' hearts as well?

There was no doubt that the Bellas will perform at the World's, and _try_ to beat DSM. They can try, but no doubt, they'll fail. Nobody can beat DSM. Ever!

Part of the group were in the bus, all ready to go. I was now having a reprieve after doing fifty pushups. I was out of breath, and listening to my remixed music on my laptop.

I perked up when something tapped my leg. It better not be that nasty mutt, Adellisa! Much to my relief, it was only Andrew - the beatboxer of the group.

"Hallo, Pieter," Andrew greeted, giving me the knuckles and the dramatic explosion.

"What's on your mind, buddy?" I asked.

"Not in my mind, my friend, but in Kommissar's."

I groaned. Just when I was about to relax, the big tornado had to ruin in. "What does she want this time?"

"Couple things. She requested the playlist for the show in Barden Bella's state."

I ejected the CD, I recently created for the next show. I handed it to him. "Don't break it," I warned.

Andrew raised his hands up in surrender, "Don't I always?"

I waved his comment out the door, letting continue with Kommissar's demands, "What else does that woman want?"

"Another thing, she wants you to do some research on the Bellas."

I narrowed my eyes at the styled hair man, "Why would she want me to do that? Does she not have confidence in DSM?"

"No. She just simply want to know the team's weaknesses, so we can crush their spirit and dreams."

That's something Kommissar would do.

I sighed, "Very well. Tell her, I'll get right on it."

"Kay," Andrew turned to leave, but swiftly turned back to me, "Oh! One more thing!"

"Ja?"

"She wants you to give Adellisa a bath?"

My face fell. Out of everything she wanted me to do, I can do; but the dog? What have I done to deserve this torture?

After Andrew left, I went ahead and did research on the Bellas. I started with the University they represent - Barden University.

There were two groups that represented the American school - the Bellas (obviously) and the Treblemakers. I was curious to see how the men perform. I started watching their most recent performance. The boys were dressed as if they were candy-cane barbers.

 _"_ _Hey yo, Treble!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_  
 _Hey yo, Treble!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, love's gonna get you down_..."

I had to laugh. Their performance was... cute. Adorable. Though, it wasn't World's worthy.

Once their performance was done, they all took a bow as one, and the tall, handsome boy in the middle waved at everyone and said, " _Thank you, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! From the crowd, it sounded like y'all did."_

The crowd was cheering louder from the background.

" _Again, I am Jesse and this is acapella! Acapella rules!"_

I blinked with my head slightly tilted as I came to a realization. Jesse? Where have I heard that name before?

 _"But Jesse-"_

That girl! She said that name in her American tone. Was it a coincidence? I decided to take that theory to the test. I started with researching the boy band that landed me straight to the Treblemakers website. This was the jackpot. Like stealing gold from a leprechaun. Clicking the _about us_ page, the first thing I saw was the boy's name - Jesse Swanson. I clicked his name to see his picture, his biography, his leadership on the group. I reached the family portion of the biography.

 _Anabelle Swanson - Mother_

 _Charles Swanson - Father_

 _Jasmine Swanson - Sister_

I stopped right there and studied the name.

 _"No, Jazz, we got to the go!"_

Jazz. The girl. Was Jazz short for her real name - Jasmine? Yes! This was more than a coincidence. Luckily for me, there was a link on her name. I clicked it, and it lead me for a surprise.

Barden Bellas?! That girl was in that sad excuse for an accapella group? I watched the Bellas perform on TV, and I never saw her face. I dug a little deeper, and checked out the Bellas past performance on YouTube. The National Champions 2013.

The girls were performing a mashup of Toxic (sung by Britney Spears) and Rolling in the Deep (sung by Adele). And look who decided to sing with the Bellas.

 _"Too high, can't come down... Losing my head, spinning round and round... Do you feel me now (You leave me breathless, I can't help feeling)... We could've had it all (With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride)... Rolling in the deep (You're toxic down, slipping under)... You have my heart inside of your hand (With the taste of your poison - paradise)... And you played it to the beat (I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?)... And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic!"_

I paused when the screen focused on the girl dressed in black leggings, along with a white blouse and a black camisole underneath. She was singing Brittney Spears part, while that big girl (Flabby Abby) was singing Adele's. I had come to a conclusion. The girl I had met was an American, a Bella.

She didn't come to here, because she and her brother were fans. She came here to spy on us! Because of her, I had to do fifty pushups and clean up the mutt's cage! This was her fault!

I took a deep breath, trying to ease my temper. Very well. If this girl wanted to play dirty, I can play dirty too. I smirked at the dirty thoughts running through my head. This girl was going to pay a high price for coming here.

I chuckled wickedly, "I got you now, Mein Liebling. I'll see you again very soon..."

 **A/N: Here it is, folks! Another chapter of Her Phantom, His Juilet. I know must of you wanted me to update sooner than normal, but with college and all, I was trying to work on one story at a time (starting with my Thor fanfic: When Storms Come and Stars Collide)** **. But when I found out I received a lot of support for this story (like almost 40 reviews, 60 favorites, and 100 followers) I decided to end the wait. I wanted to thank y'all for your support for this book.**

 **I was curious about how am I going to write this story. I tried writing First POV before, but it didn't work out, so I thought about trying again. I wrote both POVS for Pieter and Jasmine. Should I continue doing that? Or do you prefer Third POV?**

 **Plus I have no clue what Jesse's parents' names were so I made the names up instead.**

 **Also I'm a huge fan of Gotham. I considering adding it to future stories. I set up a poll about what paring story to write about: Gordon/OC; Zsasz/OC; Riddler/OC; Jerome/OC; or Penguin/OC. If you're a fan of Gotham too, and you want me to write a Gotham fanfic in the mere future, please vote on my profile page. Thanks.**

 **There are a _lot_ of readers to thank so here I go...**

 **Thank you: Guest, The Nameless Valkryie, animallover99, CrazyCatLady, BardenBella1990, DasSoundMachine, FatTommy, NoName, Guest3, AubreyRulez, Scooby, gangzanz, snowflake2410, Lokisarmyforever, FallOut, Ash, snm1, Nikollette11, YukiannaFujiko for reviewing.**

 **shadowkitten11, BunnyFooFoo15, hottieanimegurl, don'ttellmewhattodo, lovezjacobblack, QueenofSpades157, YukiannaFujiko, MegaRedCloud, Dont Member, Ballons in the summer breeze, BrendaLovesCastiel, Nikollette11, OliviaNurse, Iamnotwhoiam, bec2012, Kenny94, PhoenixRoha, MaidenZorriah, greystvdplldancemoms, IceSnowQueen, dulcesiita, The Written Illusion, NyxLoon,bluerubydragon, Britt.2009, Lunaconspiracy365, Mikomi121, snowflake2410, Et Canis, Sketch1997, Sarcasmisthyname, The Nameless Valkyrie, and animallover99 for adding this story to favorites.**

 **SolusFire, shadowkitten11, homicidedetective, Pluv14300, BunnyFooFoo15, hottieanimegurl, pandasninjasndkiwis, Shiranai Atsune, don'ttellmewhattodo, lovezjacobblack, ShdwBlood, YukiannaFujiko, MegaRedCloud, Dont Member, PerfectPandas, black-cherry-blossoms98, Ballons in the summer breeze, Dragon Fern, Nikollette11, Cow-Lover2214, Yaoifan-gurl-forever, idreamedofstardust, Lunarose jodes, OliviaNurse, DangerGirlRed2011, snm1, bec2012, Kenny94, RhythmicSound, PhoenixRoha, bonnielove13, Flunits, NinjaAnbuGirl, Sydnneeyyy, greystvdplldancemoms, kablammo55, I'm Feeling Evil, Lokisarmyforever, The Written Illusion, NyxLoon, bluerubydragon, Britt.2009, Lunaconspiracy365, Mikomi121, Et Canis, loon4000, Sketch1997, unicornmeow, Sarcasmisthyname, The Nameless Valkyrie, animallover99** **for adding this story to alerts.**

 **Until next time...**


	6. A Heated Mess

**Chapter 6: A Heated Mess**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

 **(Jasmine's POV)**

It's been a week since my encounter with DSM's waterboy. A week since I questioned Beca's odd behavior. A week since Jesse caught my cold. He's getting better, he just needed to spit out the mucus that's keeping him cough.

Today was the day for the Bellas to check out DSM in person. The traveling was easy. We took the bus, but not like the one DSM has currently. By the time we arrived at the Auto Show at Atlanta, we managed to get a glimpse at their tour bus.

Chloe screamed the same thing I said when I first saw their tour bus.

"That should've been ours!"

"We know, Chloe," Beca said, giving her friend a sympathetic pat on the back. "We know."

We went inside to see a whole bunch of people, blue and white balloons above us, and cars - lots of cars! I always wanted to have a car on my own, but I don't have the dough for it. My only ride would either be the Bella's bus, Jesse's car, or a taxi.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Flo demanded as we were all going up the escalator.

"Isn't it obvious, Flo?" Chloe replied, "To scout our competition."

"It is totally going to help us win the World's if we know what we're up against," Emily added.

"I wished that we thought of this sooner," I grumbled. We made it up the stairs and got a glimpse of Stacie rubbing herself against the hood of a red buggy, having her picture taken by perverts in suits. "Really, Stace?" I asked as we all walked by her.

"Keep it in your pants, baby," Beca commented.

Fat Amy dragged Stacie back to the group as we went inside a dim blue lighted room, filled with white table-clothed tables with three waters on each table, and two cars up on stage.

"What the... All this should've been OURS!" Chloe repeated.

I rolled my eyes, "We know."

We managed to find an empty table in the back, out of DMS's range of sight. If a certain waterboy finds me here, I would have to give him a long explanation and a huge apology.

I picked up the water, examining it. VOSS was labeled. I had Deer Park, Figi, Dasani, and Aquafina, but never VOSS. Maybe it was German water. The label looked impressive, but how did it taste? It couldn't taste amazing - I mean I had German's beer. To test my theory, I opened the bottle and took a small sip. I widened my eyes, realizing one thing. This was the best water I have ever tasted. Who knew expensive artesian water from Norway was better than regular purified water? As I took another sip, a gasp was made, and the next thing I knew the water was no longer in my hand but spilled on my front and the table. I whirled my head to see Chloe giving me the exact look I gave her, exasperation.

"What the hell, Chloe?!"

"What the hell, Jazz?!" Chloe demanded, mimicking my tone, picking up an unopened water of VOSS. "You're drinking their poison!"

I shrugged, "Hey, it's not their fault their country's water is amazing and pure! Gimme that!" I snatched the bottle from her and drink the water from it.

We're here just in time for the two cars to automatically drive backwards.

"Holy a-ca-mole!" Flo stared at the cars with amazement.

"Okay, the cars moved. Nothing else happened," Chloe denied the amazement.

"The cars moved backwards..." Fat Amy mumbled, "With ghosts driving them."

The lights were out, but the six screens popped up a video image of a blonde German woman. I assumed she was the leader of DSM - Komi... whatever her name was.

" _We are - We are Da Sound Machine,_ " the woman introduced herself and the group, " _A German collective operating in concert to create s-sonic-sonic mastery. What better way to appreciate automotive perfection?"_

The screens glitch back to pitch black. There was a long moment of silence, until...

" _They will not control us!"_ I nearly jumped at the sudden change of tone and the blue lights reappearing abruptly. I blinked a few times, overcoming my temporary blindness to see performers hidden in the smoke that was dramatically created on stage. I could hear the people around us clapping for the outstanding introduction, catching Flo and Ashley clapping with them. They're lucky that Chloe wasn't looking at them as she was casting a dark, evil glare at the enemy along with Beca.

" _We will be victorious!"_

They stopped singing as one of the Germans had a solo beat-box. I have to admit the man in leather was impressive with the solo.

Two of the German men dressed in mesh stepped out of the way as another man sang his solo. Through the red and blue laser beams I caught of glimpse of his decription. His blue eyes, his dark hair, his height... Oh my gosh!

I dropped my second bottle water, my mouth became agape at this sight. This can't be right! I rubbed my eyes, forgetting that I had make up on, making sure that this wasn't my imagination.

 _"Paranoia is in bloom,_  
 _The PR transmissions will resume!"_

My eyes didn't deceive me. The tall hunky man in mesh, singing, was DSM's water boy - at least I thought he was the waterboy. Why didn't he tell me that he was part of DSM's performance?!

 _"They'll try to push drugs that keep us all dumbed down_  
 _And hope that we will never see the truth around!"_

 _"Come on!"_ The blonde German woman finally made a personal appearance, joining the water boy on the solo. More DSM singers appeared on stage, performing a robotic dance.

 _"Another promise, another seed._  
 _Another packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed._  
 _And all the green belts wrapped around our minds._  
 _And endless red tape to keep the truth confined._  
 _(Come on)"_

Okay, this was definitely a mashup between Uprising and Tsunami. As much as I hated the Germans especially the water boy, I have to admit they were tough to beat. They were like a modernized version of the opera! I have a soft spot for that kinda thing. If they were singing Phantom of the Opera... Uh-uh, I refuse to go there. They stole our tour, our tour bus. Pieter fucking lied to me. So much for winning the World's. Been nice knowing ya, Bellas.

"Damn, Jazz. Why didn't you tell us they were massive?" Cynthia Rose asked, "How the hell could we compete that size?"

"They're so FUCKING in sync!" Stacie commented.

I looked over and surprised to see Emily and Chloe with their mouths wide opened. I snorted in laughter, couldn't believe how quickly Chloe overcame her façade. Beca, however, still held a neutral face. There's no telling what she's thinking. I'm impressed.

Back to the performance. Pieter was up the ramp, whipped his arms out, cuing everyone to dramatically fall onto the ground. A moment later, he raised his arms, cueing everyone to go back up and sing.

 _"They will not force us!_  
 _They will stop degrading us!"_  
 _(Come on)_  
 _They will not..."_

Again, more beat box and opera.

 _"V-V-V-Victorious! Come on!"_

They finished with a military stance. Feet width apart, hands to the sides, looking straight ahead.

The crowd went wild, the Bellas were all standing their dumbfounded including me. Our mouths dropped, our eyes widened, I realized that my clothes were wet from two spilt waters. We were all thinking the same thing... " _What the FUCK?!"_ Like I thought before, it's been nice knowing the Bellas.

"Can we clap?" Flo asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes, " _Politely_ clap."

We all slowly and lightly clapped for the performance, except for Beca. Her arms were still crossed, holding the same neutral face, narrowing her eyes at the competitors. She's dark. We need someone like that. I noticed on stage when that Kommi girl was thanking the audience, her eyes met us. Our cover was blown. It's time to meet the enemies. Crap! That meant I had to face her, her friends, and her water boy. I can't have him see me!

I turned to Jessica with a pair of white glasses on her head, "Jessica-"

"It's Ashley!" the girl snapped.

Damn, I can never get the two girls' names right. I dismissed her correction with a wave, "Whatever, give me your sunglasses."

Ashley blinked in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

I huffed, "I promise I won't break them."

Ashely narrowed her eyes at me, but she was nice enough to _reluctantly_ give me her glasses. I put them on, and placed my hood over my head. Thank God, I am wearing this, otherwise I would've been recognizable.

Just as I predicted, we all made it near the stage, coming face to face with the enemy.

"Barden Bellas," Kommi girl greeted us, laying her hand out. I assumed it was a handshake, but as it turned out, she was demanding a towel from Pieter, who was holding it around his toned neck. Damn, I didn't notice how muscular it was. Was there a thing as neck workouts?

"You came here to see us?" she asked politely, patting the sweat off her neck with the towel, "Is it because you are... How do you Americans say it? _Jelly?"_

I held back the snort of laughter. The way Germans say things was just hysterical to listen. However, I can't laugh, or my cover would be blown. I scooted my way behind Fat Amy as a shield.

Chloe scoffed at Kommi's question, "We are _so_ not _jelly!"_

"We should really thank you for making this tour a reality, you know, with your bumbling ineptitude." She turned to Pieter, "We should send them something. A fruit basket?"

"Yum. Yum," Pieter replied with a smile.

Kommi turned back to us, "Or do you prefer mini muffins?"

"Okay!" Beca began, "We didn't come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds, where we're going to kick your ass."

Ashely - or was it Jessica - oohed.

"What?" Jessica/Ashley said with attitude.

"That's right," Flo said.

I smirked at Beca's comeback. If anyone was good with comebacks it should be her.

Kommi scoffed, towering over Beca, clearly belittling her, " _You?_ You are the kicker of ass?"

Beca's triumphant face faltered, feeling a bit vulnerable because of the major height difference, "Yeah."

Kommi chuckled, "You're so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a fairy or sprite?" She nudged her head towards Peter, asking him something in German.

"Troll," he replied.

Chloe widened her eyes, softly gasped at his insult for Beca, who didn't say a word... yet.

"That's right," Kommi smirked, "You are like a tiny, _ugly_ troll."

"You!" Beca began.

Here we go, a good comeback.

"Are physically..."

Here it comes.

" _Flawless!"_

Yes, physically flawless - wait! What the fuck?! I blinked in surprise at Beca's words. Did she really compliment the enemy? The girls and I were looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Thank you," Kommi softly replied.

"But that doesn't mean I like you," Beca added.

There was awkward silence. It's official. Beca was fired from making good comebacks.

I gathered my courage to look up at Pieter, praying that he hasn't noticed me. Luckily, he was narrowing his eyes at Beca, taking in her words. When I was just about to be in the clear, he tilted his head as if he knew he was being watched. I quickly lowered my head, before he could look.

"We are not _scared_ about the Worlds," Chloe stated, bringing back the subject at hand. "Because when the Bellas preform, we are going to _blow_ minds!"

"With what?" Oh, good. The water boy finally spoke, turning to my direction. Shit! I'm busted! "More of Flabby Abby's baby shoot?"

Wait, he's talking to Fat Amy, not me! I exhaled softly, glad that I'm in the clear.

"That's not my name!" Fat Amy snapped.

"I don't know your name. It could be anything. Obese Denise, Inflexible Tina, Lazy Susan."

Fat Amy took a step towards him with angry eyes, " _Mein name_ is Fat Amy, and I eat kratus like you for LUNCH!"

"Your team is like a - uh - how do you Americans say it? A heated mess," Pieter nodded to himself, "You know a mess where heat is applied to it, so what once was messy is even messier."

Okay, this guy was pissing me off. I'm no longer scared of talking to him anymore. The girls had their say about them, now it's my turn!

"We maybe be a heated mess," I began. The girls and DSM turned to me unexpectedly. "And Beca may be the ugly troll."

"Hey!" Beca cried.

I ignored her and continued, "But what does that make y'all? A giant? A dragon?" I shoved Fat Amy out of my way, face to face with a man I have been hiding from for the past ten minutes. " _King Kong?"_

"Godzilla!" the blonde Bella behind me suggested.

I noticed Kommi's face slightly twitched behind her smirking façade. She was clearly as offended as Beca was for that troll comment.

"Yes!" I snapped my fingers, "A Godzilla! Thank you, Ashely!"

"It's Jessica!" the blonde retorted.

"Whatever!" I dismissed the correction and continued, "You are all Godzillas. Big, scary with massive feet."

Kommi scoffed, "And who are you supposed to be?"

Before I could reply, my hoodie was pulled down, revealing my raven ponytail. I looked up to see who would dare lay a hand on me. It was none of other than the water boy himself. He was staring down at me with a smug look on his face. He wasn't angry, but had a giant ego.

"Well. Well," He began lowering himself to my eye level, pulling the sunglasses up so he could see my eyes. "If it isn't the German fangirl."

"You know her, Pieter?!" Kommi asked in shock.

"Ja, the girl and I know each other." Pieter replied, not taking his eyes off of me, "What happened to that beautiful accent of yours, little one?"

"Nice to see you too, water boy," I retorted. Instead of answering his question, I snatched the VOSS bottle water from his hand. "Thank you." I opened the cap and took a sip from the cold, pure, rejuvenating water. "Ahh. Refreshing. I saw you up there. You have a talented voice."

"Thank you. Let me ask you something, my dear girl. When were you going to tell me that you are an American bitch who came to Texas with your brother to spy on us?!"

I widened my eyes at his words. He didn't seem surprise that I came to Texas to spy on them. He knew. He figured it out. I lowered my gaze at the cylinder bottle in my hand, "Probably never. When were you going to tell me that you do more than give towels, water bottles, and clean up the dog's shit? Huh?" I asked, taking another sip of water.

Pieter shrugged, "Probably never, Mein Liebling."

I furrowed my brows. What did he just call me? I don't know anything about the German language, but I bet he gave me an insult. "Hm..." I took one more sip of water, but this time I didn't swallow. Instead, I did something unexpected. I sprayed the water out of my mouth and onto the man's face.

Gasps, widened eyes, smirks, and a bit of laughter was made around us. I didn't care who was watching. This man upset me greatly.

"That was for the baby shoot comment you made to Fat Amy, and calling Beca a troll. No one talks to my friends like that, except me. And I am _not_ sorry for breaking your nose with my phone! And by the way, it's a HOT mess - not _heated_ mess. Take a grammar class, you dumbass!" I stormed out of the room, not before taking another VOSS bottle from another table. I may hate Europe right now, but I couldn't deny their water.

 **~000~000~000~**

~Pieter's POV~

That woman! She amused, but humiliated me greatly. She's got some nerve doing this to me. She pushed me so much, I want to throttle that skinny neck of hers! I was standing there on the spot with my head drenched with water and spit.

The Bellas were surprised that their own Bella would stoop so low to immaturity, but I could tell that they were laughing loudly on the inside. I turned to Kommissar, who was narrowing her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment.

She turned to the ugly troll, "Are you all desperate enough to send your own Bella to spy on us?"

Beca narrowed her eyes back at Kommissar, not saying a word.

My leader chuckled, "Not that I blame you. Look at us. We are pretty threatening to look at. But heed my warning, Barden Bellas. Lets not waste time playing childish games, when you have no chance of beating us. We're the best." She stepped back, "Now I really must go and rest my neck. It is sore looking down at you." She smirked at the Bellas one final time, before she called to us in our language, "Lassen Sie uns raus hier, mein lieben Soldaten."

We immediately followed her backstage, but we could still hear the tiny mouse yelling a pathetic attempt of a comeback.

"Okay! Just because you're making me sexually confused doesn't mean I find you intimidating! We have nothing to lose! Literally nothing! Aca-fetazay, bitches!"

I wickedly chuckled, amused by the poor girl's words before we slammed the backstage door shut. We were all preparing ourselves for the next song, coming in ten minutes.

"Pieter!"

Before I could relax and dry myself off, Kommissar was calling me once again. She was resting on her long leather sofa, rubbing the back of her neck. I nearly yelped when I heard a barking from behind. I froze still when the tiny mutt Adellisa was by the door, yapping at me with her sharp, tiny teeth. Thankfully, the dog sped past me and jumped onto her master's back. Kommissar cooed and rubbed the dog's snowy fur.

"Who's a good girl? Who's mommy's good girl?! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Kommisser butterfly kissed Adellisa, it immediately returned the sweetness by licking Kommissar's nose.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, "You called me?"

"I need some water. The hippo mouth took it, remember?"

She also spit it at my face, did Kommissar remember that? I didn't tell her that. I immediately obliged and took the VOSS bottle from the mini fridge and gave it to her. Hopefully, that was all the captain wanted.

"Oh! One more thing!"

I relaxed my already tensed muscles, before turning to Kommissar with a forced smile, "Yes, ma'am."

She moaned, massaging her neck once more, "Be a sehr geehrte and rub my neck."

It wasn't a question, but a command.

"It really is sore from looking down at the ugly troll."

I nodded, stepping behind her, placing my palms on her shoulders, and beginning the massage.

She moaned, her palms fell onto her lap, rested her neck on the arm of the sofa, giving me less access to her neck. I had to lift it up so I could massage the target.

"Talking the Bellas today was fairly amusing. Don't you agree, Pieter?"

"Yes, ma'am. I laughed so hard, I pity them greatly."

"But tell me, Pieter... When were you going to tell me that loudmouth brat came to us at Texas?"

I slowed my hands down, feeling her muscles tightened. She was feeling agitated, and that could lead me to another set of pushups.

"Why, Pieter? How could you hide this from me? I thought we were partners."

Partners? Was that how she described us?

"I have been meaning to tell you that small detail. Really I did," I assured her.

"But why didn't you?"

"Well, we have so much on our plate with the Worlds and the victory tour. We could never have the time."

Kommissar scoffed, "Bullshit, Pieter. You had plenty of time to tell me, when we were watching the obese girl show off her love triangle!"

I sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for me, and it's all _her_ fault. The second time we met, she humiliated me. _Her_ humiliation hadn't come yet, but in time, when there's an opportune moment to crush her, she will be on my feet crying for mercy. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it.

"I am sorry, ma'am. From now on, I will never keep secrets from you again."

"Normally, I would make you sore for your actions..."

I raised a brow, the way she said it a but should be coming up.

 _"But..._ " she continued. I knew it! "Since I am in a decent mood, and those Bellas entertained me greatly, I would only ask of you to be honest with me for now on."

I nodded, "I will, ma'am!" Thank God! No pushups!

"Now before we start at five..." She stood up, picking up Adellisa, giving her a brief tummy rub, before she did something - I didn't want her to do - placed Adellisa in my arms, "Take Adellisa out for run." She walked out with the bottle in her hand.

I sighed, looking down at Adellisa, "I beg of you, Adele. Would you pretend that I'm your mommy, and be good for me?"

Adellisa tilted her head at me, before she leaned in towards my chest. I froze still, praying that it won't bite me.

But then, I widened my eyes when I felt the dog's tongue on my left pec. I exhaled with relief. My prayers have been answered. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank - YOUCH!" I jumped and screamed in pain, feeling the stupid mutt's teeth at my nipple! I whacked the dog's head, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

The dog released my breast, before she jumped out of my arms and ran out the door. I growled, stomping towards the door, "DUMME MUTT!" That being said, I slammed the door, allowing thirty seconds to put ice on my nipple before show time. I added another thing on my to do list.

1\. Humiliate Jazz girl!

2\. Win the Worlds and rub it on the weaklings faces.

3\. Find a way to kill Adellisa without her master knowing!

 **A/N: I know. I know. I'm a terrible person, leaving y'all wait two months for an update for this story. But I am here now, and just in time for 2016! This story received a lot of support, and thank y'all for taking the time to read this story and be patient for an update.**

 **There a lot of readers to thank and too many names to type, so I'm just going to say _thank y'all for those who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! You guys rock!_**

 **So what's about to come in this story? I will follow the plot a bit, but it'll probably have a _little_ AU in it. I can't wait to write about the Riff Off scene, that was my favorite part in the movie! Anyway, Happy New Year, readers, and I hope you have a good one too!**


	7. Shady Messages

_**Chapter 7: Shady Messages**_

 _ **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**_

 _(_ Jasmine's POV)

After a few days of cooling off and completing a twenty presentation of the Asian culture; I joined the Bellas for practice. I was seated in between Emily and Fat Amy, we all turned our attention to the co-captains - Beca and Chloe.

"Alright, ladies, listen up!" Chloe began, "We need to beat those Germandummkophs!" She flipped a white board revealing the enemy's name - DAS SOUND MACHINE. We all cheered in agreement.

"Okay, we're going to beat DSM at their own game. Do what they do... just better," Beca said.

"And we're about to do a full skills assessment to blow out our choreography to match," Chloe continued, "Jazz, you're in charge."

I shrugged, "Always am."

"But!" The new girl - Legacy, piped up with her perkiness, "The important thing is that we have fun, right?"

I couldn't help but scoffed with amusement, Legacy was definitely going to entertain me with her naivety.

"Uh, Legacy," Fat Amy began, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're the dumbest person alive!"

Legacy frowned at that comment, she must be thinking what a bitch Fat Amy was being.

I decided to defuse it by clasping my together loudly, gaining the attention, "Alright! Team! Let's warm up!" The girls hopped off their seats, and we began our stretches.

Beca was on her computer with her music, the rest of us were getting the props ready. I instructed the girls to climb up the steps, swirl ribbons, and do poses in a sexy way. We all build a pyramid with Flo on top, but she nearly fell and broke her leg. I choreographed a few moves, while the girls followed my lead.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" I repeated again, clapping my hands at each syllable, but noticed Legacy tripping on a turn. "Legacy!" The poor girl froze in fear, when her nickname was called, "Don't tense up and bring your head down. Your eyes should be on the judges. Relax."

Legacy nodded frantically, "Okay! Y-Yes, ma'am."

"If it helps with the dizziness, keep your eyes on a certain spot, and you'll be good."

"Okay. Okay."

"Let's try again!" I cried out to the girls. "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"

We have been exercising and pole dancing for for three hours with Fat Amy trying to swallow a marshmallow that's lit on fire! We were physically exhausted. We have been moving, but haven't been singing. I know what you're thinking, we're an accapella group and were supposed to be singing - we might as well be a dance team. Well, that's that because Beca spent most of her time on her computer with her head phones on.

Legacy approached Beca, nervously, "Uh... Miss Beca, uh... i-is... isn't weird that we haven't been singing today?"

"Uh, well," Beca began speaking with a frantic tone like Legacy's, "It's kinda hard to start singing without arrangements, and that's on me, so thank you for reminding."

"Yeah, Beca," I joined on the conversation, "I need that as quickly as possible for choreography."

"Right on top of that, Jazz," Beca said, packing her things together, and putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Awes!"

"Yeah, awes!"

I went back to the seats to get my stuff together, still listening in on Legacy talking to Beca.

"Um... I just want to let you know that I've been working really hard on, you know, calming my nerves and keeping my eyes open. Um, I was wondering if maybe you could give me a few pointers, maybe? And you know with the singing, I really don't know exactly where you're going to put me in the songs -"

" I don't mean to be rude," Beca cut her off apologetically, looking down at her phone, "I just have somewhere I needed to be."

I perked up with interest. Where could Beca go that's so important?

Beca walked pass dumbfounded Legacy, "You did great today!" With that, she left.

I looked at Emily to see that she was like a lost puppy that needed guidance. I understood what that's like, but I had Beca and Fat Amy to guide me on the way. But my orientation was different than Legacy's. This year, everyone was all over the place determined to win the World's. It wasn't fun as it used to be. Now, it's just trying to kick German ass. As much I love to ditch and do my own thing, a part of me was commanding me to be a friend to Legacy.

With a huff, I followed my conscience.

"Hey," I greeted her.

Legacy turned to me, still having that lost puppy face.

"Don't take it pretty hard. It wasn't always like this."

"Explain _this,_ " Legacy said in frustration, "People calling you dumb, and leaving you to survive on your own."

I shrugged, "Well, we have a lot going on this year. With the Bellas' suspension, and school, and the Germans giving us a hard time- you understand, right?"

Legacy nodded, "I do." Then she pointed at me, "Hey, remember that critique you gave me about the dizziness."

"Yeah."

"It worked," she smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back, "You're welcome." I turned away to leave, but was stopped by Legacy's voice.

"Say - uh... D-Do you have any other pointers for me? I-If you're busy too, I understand-"

I turned around to face Legacy, "Um- no. I'm not..." Then an idea lit my head. "Actually..." I approached her, "I know a few ways to ease your anxiety."

Legacy's eyes widened. I swear they looked like they were going to pop!

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course... we just need to get the girls involved," I grasped her wrist and dragged her out of the stadium, ignoring her annoying questions.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Pieter's POV)**

I couldn't get away from my laptop. The only time I had to leave it behind was because of Kommissar's demands and DSM's vocalizing practice. I am the middle of research for Operation: Revenge! No, it does not involve Adellisa, unfortunately. That Jazz girl from the last tour in Georgia. I have spent hours in bus, finding out every detail about this Jazz girl. All I know was that this darling girl was an American bitch that knows how to con and spit. I know that there's so much more than that. She was a dance choreographer for the Bellas, and competed the sport when she was in diapers. She had her own YouTube account on her past performances dance and accapella. I must admit. This girl had possessed a natural gift of grace.

I'm currently watching her young self performing a contemporary solo entitled Breathe Me **(A/N: Watch Maddie Ziegler's Solo - Breathe Me)**. Her turns, her arms, her pointy toes. She was defienitly the definition of grace. She was adorable in her purple tutu and bun. She had grown up since that video. Her eyes brighter than ever, her hair dark like a raven, her scent...

I widened my eyes realizing what I just thought. What am I doing?! This girl's an American! A bewitching American, who could be at least eighteen! She's the enemy! The only one I like to wrap my hands around! Feel that perfected, creamy skin of hers!

I immediately cursed myself at thinking such things about her. I'm starting to act like that ugly troll that had her eyes on Kommissar. I'm not like her! I am not a weakling! I am Pieter Kramer! Co-captain of DSM! Have the voice that girls swoon all over! Soon the Jazz girl will be on her knees, but only to cry for forgiveness! Staring up at me with her brightest, attractive blue eyes...

"GAH! Fuck!" I cursed loudly, slamming my laptop shut.

"Stressed out, my friend?" Andrew joined me with a beer in his hand.

I groaned, leaning my head back against the couch with my eyes closed, "Nothing to concern you, Drew!"

He raised his hands up defensively, "Touchy."

I opened my eyes, realizing what I'm doing. I lost control. Even when this Jazz girl wasn't around she was affecting me, physically and psychologically.

"I am sorry, Andrew," I apologized with a sigh, "Just having a hard day."

He nodded, "Jah, I bet. With Kommissar barking orders around, mostly barking at you. I'm surprised she has yet asked you to take the dog."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't remind her."

He pretended to lock his lips with the a key and threw the air key away, "My lips are sealed."

I sighed, reopening my laptop, continuing to watch the dancing girl. I could feel Andrew's presence next me, watching the girl dance along with me.

"Who is _that_?"

"A nobody," I replied dryly.

He furrowed his brows, "Really? If she's a nobody then why are you watching her?" He asked taking a sip from his beer.

"She's nothing, Andrew! Just a Bella! A stupid Bella!"

"Wait..." he pointed at the screen with his bottle, " _That's_ a Barden Bella. Is she not a little child?"

"This was from years ago. Although, her grown self hasn't grown at all."

"Oh, which one?"

"Remember that girl who spat on me at that Car Show?"

Andrew snorted, nearly squirted his drink out of his nose, "That's her?"

I huffed, "Unfortunately."

"Just out of curiosity, my friend, why are you watching her videos that was taken years ago?"

"Plotting revenge."

"Like what? Post a couple of nasty comments online?"

"No. Trying to find her weakness, and then crush her! I won't rest till I have her fall down to her knees" I looked up at Andrew to see him looking at me like _I_ was the crazy one. "What?"

"Okay, I'm all for _getting back at the Bella_ deal..."

The way Andrew was saying it, I bet there was more coming. "But?"

"But I advise you to be careful," he warned.

I scoffed, "What could I possibly be careful for?"

"Nasty revenge could lead to a dangerous obsession, and a dangerous obsession could lead to nasty behavior. Remember Micah and Alec?"

My face formed in disgust. How could I possibly forget the gay exes? Alec caught Micah cheating on a male model, so he decided to get back at him by flirting with _me_. Micah gave me roses and chocolates, put me in his self pictures, massaging my neck - it would've been nice if it was from a pretty woman. Most uncomfortable fall season of my life! Micah eventually exclaimed on stage that he was in love me, then Alec was so jealous he started stalking _me -_ following me to places, putting crock roaches in my bag, camping outside my hotel room, and greeting me with an evil stare that gave me nightmares. I could never forget the way he said it.

 _"Greetings, my dear Pieter,"_ with his gay lisp in a German accent.

I shivered at the mere memory of it. I'm not homophobic, but if I ever come across a gay man with the same voice as Alec, I would drop everything and run like the wind! At the end, a happy one, Kommissar was nice enough to kick them both out of the group and help me file a restraining order. Now we have a new rule involving dating teammates.

"Anyway, picture yourself in Micah's shoes, would you want to end up like him?"

I was disgusted at the force thought of crazy love Micah. No way I wanted to be obsessed with a stupid American girl... but I needed revenge. How could I let go of the fact that she humiliated me, caused me a great deal of pain, and drenched from head to toe.

"Pieter!" I winced at the loud voice of Kommissar through my earpiece.

I huffed, knowing that my break was short lived, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Gather everyone and bring them in the bus. I have news to share!"

"What is it, ma'am?"

"I'm not going to tell you! Get everyone on the bus - NOW!" I pulled the earpiece off my ear, couldn't take that woman's screech. Right about now, my left ear was ringing because of her.

"Right away, ma'am," I replied, shutting my laptop, "Guess, I won't plan my revenge anytime soon, Drew."

He shrugged, "Maybe it's for the best. We could still kick Bellas' asses at the World's. Maybe you can make that girl cry then."

I sighed, "Jah, but I hate waiting."

"Life's tough, my friend. Deal with it. And grow up."

I groaned, knowing how wise Andrew was being. What could I possibly do without a friend like him.

After texting everyone about a DSM meeting, it didn't take long for everyone to make an appearance. We were all sitting around, waiting for our leader to arrive. For the past ten minutes, I was annoyed by questions and complaints.

 _"Where's Kommi?"_

 _"You said that everyone needs to be here at five!"_

 _"Do you have any idea what's going on, Pieter? You're the captain!"_

Apparently, I'm no captain, only the lieutenant.

After thirty minutes, the obnoxious woman finally made her appearance with the annoying mutt in her ringed fingers. The dog was staring its evil eyes at me, growing me with its piranha teeth!

"Ah!" Kommissar said happily, petting Adellisa's ears, "Finally gathered, I see."

The goth woman Tasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, finally."

Kommissar didn't hear or ignored Tasha's sarcastic comment, and continued addressing the group, "Now, I called this meeting for a very important announcement."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked, raising his hands.

Kommissar pressed her lips together in a scowl, "Maybe if you don't interrupt me, Drew, I would tell you!"

Andrew raised his hands up in surrender, didn't utter apologies. Sorrys were worthless in Kommissar's eyes. It was a waste.

She cleared her throat, turning her attention to her dress shirt, but couldn't reach it, because of the mutt. She groaned, "Pieter!"

I closed my eyes, silently pray that Kommissar wasn't thinking what she's thinking. My prayers were unheard as Kommissar handed me Adellisa.

"Hold her for me."

I quickly extended my arms, a distance away from my body - my nipples to be specific. As I winced at the dog's claws in my skin, I watched Kommissar pulled an envelope from her bra. What an interesting place to keep your things. She held it up for everyone to see. It was printed neatly addressed to us. Who could send us a letter? Fan mail? She opened the envelope, then revealed it to be a long letter. Once it was opened, there was a sound of men chanting. We narrowed our eyes at the card with confusion. Kommissar just looked at us with a smile.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked.

" _This_ my dear friends, is an invitation to a special event. No doubt it's for accapella groups, and I bet my wealth that the Bellas would be there."

My interest perked at the enemy's name. Could this be my golden opportunity for humiliation?

"At this time, we will attend and crush the Barden Bellas once and for all!"

We all roared in agreement, "JAH!"

"We will make them cry for their mommies and daddies!"

"JAH!"

"They shall pee themselves when we kick their asses at what is about to come!"

"JAH!"

"DSM!" She began the chant, bringing her fist in the air, and we joined in. "JAH! DSM! JAH! DSM!"

I will be seeing you again, Jazz girl. Just you wait!

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Jasmine's POV)**

What better way to relieve stress than have a pillow fight in the living room. All of us were in our pajamas, beating the crap out of each other, while listening to a song I have no clue about, but it's happy.

I was dressed in a pink tank top and plaid shorts, beating Fat Amy's head with my pillow. It served that bitch right for farting on me!

After a couple minutes of throwing and hitting pillows, I forgot all that's happened, looking at Legacy, she was having a time of her life. I'm glad that I came up with this idea. Although, this was missing something. Right now, this group wasn't complete, not without-

"What am I looking at?"

The music was cut short, and we all turned to see our missing Bella not in her PJ's. She was dressed in her business attire. Why was she dressing fancy, tonight, when she was setting hours ago?

"We're pillow fighting!" Fat Amy swung her pillow at Beca's shoulder, only to get an _ow_ from her.

"Oh! Hi, Beca!" Chloe greeted her happily, "Just relieving some stress!"

Ever since that birthday incident, I have never saw a smile on that red head's face, until now. I was so happy I unaccomplished that difficult task.

"You know this sets women back like thirty years," Beca commented.

"Who cares!" I cried, knocking Flo off the couch with my pillow, while laughing.

Beca held up something and said, " _This_ was on the porch."

We all stopped and turned our attention to the card in Beca's hand.

"Ooh, what is that?" Chloe asked, snatching the card from Beca. "Fancy."

She opened the envelope, while we all gathered around to see what's inside.

"Is it sponsor money?" Cynthia-Rose asked.

I scoffed, "Who the hell want to sponsor us?"

"Do you guys own a mirror?" Stacie asked, "Look at us... well, look at me! I'm the hot one!"

Fat Amy glared at her, "Actually, princess, _I'm the_ hot one."

The bickering stopped instantly at the sound of men chanting. We perked up and looked at the card. The first thing we saw was a small, red dragon, but Chloe closed it, stopping the chant. Chloe opened it up, and the chanting resumed.

"Ooh, mysterious," I cooed.

Chloe fully opened the long letter and glanced through it, "It looks like we have been invited to sing at some kind of party."

"We're going to sing!" Legacy cried in the background, "Finally!"

"It only showed us the address and password."

"No date?" I pursed my lips, nodding, "Wow. Mysterious _and_ sexy!"

Lilly was mumbling something, I don't know what the hell she said, she always talked in a whisper. Although I could've sworn I heard teeth and people. I furrowed my brows, that girl was looney tunes if you asked me.

Then Lilly quickly resumed the pillow fight by hitting Jessica - Ashley? I don't know! Next thing we knew we all started hitting each other with pillows.

I managed to catch a glance at Beca retreating up the stairs with her phone on her hand. I swear that girl couldn't get her hands off of that thing. She's hiding something. What was it?! What's with leaving practice in a hurry, being on her phone constantly, Jesse not hearing from her? What could this mean?!

I couldn't think of an answer when Cynthia Rose dropped her pillow and my foot slipped on it. My elbow hit the table. The girls didn't see me down, they fought until they lost their breath. I was on the ground with a groan and a splitting headache.

 **~000~000~000~**

After ten minutes of fighting pillows, everyone took turns showering, getting ready for the event tonight. I was dressed in skinny jeans, a light gray tank top with a black belt around it, along with a black jacket. My hair was curled into waves, adding make up to add color to my complexion.

I was upstairs borrowing a mirror to finish my make up.

Beca poked her head out the door, her hair dripping wet, "Hey, Jazz."

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my clothes, I left them on the bed."

I looked over at Beca's bed, I was currently sitting on, there was a dark blue buttoned vest, skinny jeans, a bra, a black camisole - all folded in one. I grabbed the pile and handed it to Beca.

"Thanks," she replied quickly with a slam.

I pursed my lips, slowly backing away from the door, "You're welcome." I was about to return to my original spot to finish my make up, but something caught my eye. Beca's black handbag.

A part of me knew that looking through her things was definitely crossing the line, but it was Beca's fault for making me curious. She had been shady lately, leaving without notice, secret phone calls. What's going on? I needed to find out the truth. I would confront Beca, but she would blow me off like any guilty party would. She's dating my brother. If she's doing something that wasn't trust worthy for Jesse, he needed to know about it.

Pushing my conscience away, I decided to take this golden opportunity and go through her purse. I swiftly opened the bag with a zip, and tried to look for her phone. It felt like an eternity, but I still couldn't find it.

"Jazz?"

I nearly dropped the bag and whirled around to see Fat Amy behind me. She was dressed in a pink sweater and skirt, looking suspicious as ever.

"Amy," I began to stutter, but she cut me off with a question.

"What are you doing with Beca's purse?"

"Um-uh-I... I dropped my gum."

Fat Amy raised a brow at me, "Really?"

I shrugged innocently, "Yeah."

Fat Amy scoffed, "Look if you're borrowing twenty dollars without Beca knowing, be sure to split it with me."

I narrowed my eyes at her confusingly, "What?"

Fat Amy approached me, snatching the bag from me, going through her wallet, pulling out two tens, "Here ya go. Not that hard to find."

She handed me the ten, I was still confused.

"Wait, you steal money from Beca's purse."

She scoffed, "Steal? Steal is an ugly word. I'm _borrowing_."

"Exactly how much money have you borrowed?"

She placed a finger on my lips, shushing me, "Let's not focus on the past, and focus on the what now." She set the purse back to its original place and turned away, stuffing a ten in her bra.

"I was looking for money," I admitted.

Fat Amy turned her head, narrowing her eyes at me, "What?"

"I'm looking for her phone."

"You mean the one charging over there?" Fat Amy pointed her finger at the dresser. A black berry was resting on top, plugged in. I am such an idiot, mentally face palming right about now.

I sped over the phone, no doubt that Beca was almost done changing. If I was lucky she would be blow drying her hair and putting make up in the bathroom. I turned the phone on to see that it required a password. Crap!

"Here." Fat Amy snatched it and typed in the code, and it opened with a click. I was astonished but happy with Fat Amy's actions.

"You go through her phone too?"

"You should read Beca's texts with Jesse. It is adorable," she teased.

Okay, I was close to barfing, "Don't remind me." I opened up the text messages to find anything information that could involve drug dealing.

"Not that I don't mind you invading privacy, but the question is why?"

"Amy, did you not notice that Beca has been... out of sorts lately?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, but it's not any of my business. I just go with the flow."

I scoffed, "Says from the girl who steals money from purses and going through text messages."

She frowned, crossing her arms, "I wonder how much it cost to keep my mouth locked up tight."

"I won't bring up the fact that you stole money and helped me log in her phone?"

Amy's frown deepened, "Fine. Point taken." She approached beside me, wanting to see dirty messages, if they were any. "What did you find?"

I sighed, officially disappointed. All the late messages involved Jesse and Chloe. Jesse cooing his love for her and she cooed her love back. Chloe negotiating the Bella meetings and reminding them. There was nothing indicating her behavior...

Beca's phone went off, indicating a new message. I immediately opened it to see something odd.

"What is it?" Fat Amy asked.

I narrowed my eyes at Beca's phone couldn't believe the name I read, "It's from a guy named Dax."

 _"Had a fun ride with you, Becky. See ya soon."_

"Dax?" Fat Amy asked in confusion, "Who the hell name their kid that?"

My fears were slowly coming true for my brother. Beca could be possibly be a two timer!

"What are you girls doing?!"

We whirled around to find Beca coming out with a towel around her head, dressed in her clothes. She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at us.

Fat Amy and I looked at each other, pleading to give an explanation. I got none.

"Well?!" Beca pressed, "Why do you have my phone?!"

"S-Somebody - your phone was ringing," Fat Amy replied slowly.

"Y-yeah," I agreed, "We want to be your secretory and tell them you're not available."

Beca widened her eyes, snatching her phone from me in great vampire speed. I didn't realize she was that fast.

"Who called? Don't tell me you answered it!"

Fat Amy and I were taken back by her frantic behavior.

"Relax, Beca, it was only a message," Fat Amy assured her.

Beca quickly headed back to the bathroom.

"Who is Dax?" I asked without thinking.

"No one!" Beca cried. "Really a nobody!" She slammed the door, and that's the last thing we heard from her.

"I don't believe it," I whispered. "She's cheating."

Fat Amy let out a disbelief laugh, "Come on, Jazz! I'm sure there's a reason why she's hanging around with a guy with a stupid name! We both know how much Beca loves Jesse."

"What if she's lying, Fat Amy? What if she's two timing my brother?"

Fat Amy didn't know how to respond. I didn't know either. Now wasn't the proper time to confront Beca about it. I needed to catch her in the act. Find Dexter - or Dex, and get as much info of her relations between him and her.

Unfortunately, we don't have time. We have a party to go to.

 **A/N: I know. I know. It's been forever, and there's no Pieter/Jazz scene this chapter. I'm sorry, but next chapter will be the Riff-off - I promise! What do you think of Jazz's accusation about Beca? Is Beca really cheating on Jesse? Who is Dax? He is not an OC I can tell you that. He's a real funny character from the movie, in case you didn't know.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, the riff-off (my favorite part in the movie) is in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to writing it.**

 **Thank you, everyone for supporting this story. This book received almost 70 reviews, 100 favorites, and 150 followers! Thank you all so much for reviewing, following, favoring, and taking the time to read this story (even though there aren't many chapters)! You readers rock! Here are the shout outs.**

 **Reviewed from last chapter: Always Watney, CrazyNonWriter, marina2351, 3broomstix, 2Lazy2Login, Guest, bleachTG GC, NonSleepyZebra, luchi77181, midnightwolf1995, Guest, and Anon, flytothesky.**

 **There were so many names who favorited and followed the story, it'll take forever. You know who you are, I just want to thank you.**


	8. Show Off

**Chapter 8: Show Off**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

 **(Jazz's POV)**

We followed the note's instructions and arrived a very nice mansion. Whoever this person was, he's bound to be rich. Here we were, standing before a massive cream-colored door with a marble knocker. Beca made the first move by knocking.

It didn't take long for somebody to respond. The slot below the knocker opened. I squatted down to see the person's face, instead I saw his purple/blue clothing with a musical note bling around his neck.

"Password?" a nasally man asked behind the door.

Beca leaned forward, confused, "Fart noise?"

"Did you not see the parentheses?" he asked.

Beca realized what she had to do. She took her arm, pressed it against her mouth, and blew it, causing it to make a fart noise.

Satisfied, the slot door closed and the door opened, revealing the owner of the house. He was middle aged, dark beard but bald, dressed in a blue-purple robe, riding on a scooter.

"Bellas!" He greeted happily but nasally, "so glad y'all came! Come on in!" He scooted away, letting the girls follow him inside. We all looked at each other, debating whether to go in or not. A lonely man (twice our age) alone in a big house but a scooter, inviting young girls like ourselves inside his home, not sure what he's planning - that's shady, right there. Against our better instincts, we walked inside. If anything were to happen, I would allow Fat Amy to jump on him.

I was amazed once we stepped inside the house, it was beautiful and big. This man had to be rich.

We followed him to the kitchen in front of his granite cabinet. The man was right behind it, smiling cheerfully at us.

"So... where's the party?" I asked, realizing that there's no people or no music.

"Standing before you, ladies..." the nasal man began, "happens to be... the _world's_ BIGGEST acapella fan!" He chuckled showing off his crooked teeth. I couldn't help but shudder as the others chuckled with him but nervously. This was shady. _Shady!_

"We found you," Beca replied.

"You found me!"

"So... um... what can we do for you?"

"Well, last week, when I was having a tinkle, it dawned on me - DO NOT DO THAT!" I jumped at the guy's sudden yell. Was he yelling at me? No. His eyes were at the far left. I was in the right, standing by Beca and Lily. The guy was angry at the fat blonde - Amy, because her hands was on his marble goose. A marble goose in a golden kitchen - how random!

"Sorry," Fat Amy mumbled her apology, setting the goose back on the cabinet.

"That was rude," he scolded her, "You cannot come into a gentleman's house, and touch his goose!"

There was that awkward silence.

"So are we early or what?" I asked, breaking the quietness.

"Actually. You're late," The host replied, moving away from the cabinet and into another room, "Come on - let's go!"

We followed right behind him.

"How are we late?" Chloe asked, "There's no music!"

He chuckled, "Chloe, my party is taken place downstairs!" He hopped off the scooter and head down the steps, "Come on! Come on!"

"Okay! How do you know her name?" I demanded, feeling slightly paranoid. This man was creeping the shit out of me!

"Oh, I know all of you, Jazz! If we hurry, we might enjoy Jello shots!"

Jello shots?! Jazz?! The way he called me that sent me chills. And how did he know that I liked Jello shots?!

"Uh, she's underage," Beca explained.

"So?!" Fat Amy and the host asked at the same time. I have to agree with them, Beca. Don't be so hypocritical, you must've enjoyed a jello shot in her freshman year, right?

On the other hand, I rather not enjoy them with that bald guy. Was it too late to turn back and watch a rerun of Dance Moms? We slowly walked down the narrow steps, until we spotted a dark red curtain. Oh please, Lord! Don't let there be a sex dungeon behind that curtain! Let's not make this to be like Fifty Shades, where we were held captive of a rich man's cable ties and ball gags! The curtains may have not been opened yet, but this shady host had rapist branded all over him by the way he was looking at us with his cheesy smile.

"This is the big time," he stated, before he turned and opened the curtains. We all gasped.

It's a red room!

However, no sex toys were involved, only people, bars, music. This was a normal party. Although, it's funny how we didn't hear music, until the host opened the curtains then took off with another scooter.

"Phew," I exhaled softly, relieved that I won't have my face on a milk carton.

We all walked through the curtain to take in our surroundings. There's people older, some young - all dressed a lot formal than us. The host should've been more specific with dress code. I scanned across the crowd and recognized an acapella group dressed in white jackets with a T sewed on it. I knew one of them that fancied Fat Amy, and he used to be on my brother's team. Never thought I would see him in another team. Last thing I heard from him was that he was John Mayer's personal assistant. I tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Guess who's here?" I pointed at the obnoxious boy talking with his older teammates, one of them was black with a huge afro! What was this the 70s?

"Bumper?" she asked, surprised to her lover there.

"Yeah. Why don't you go say hi?"

"Why should I care if he's there?"

"Because we all know you two are hitting it off in bed."

That comment left Fat Amy quiet for a moment.

"Good point. Be right back," Fat Amy strutted her way towards him, taking a jello shot from a waiter's tray. I watched her push the afro man a side and faced Bumper, next thing she slapped him in the ass. I immediately looked away, knowing that things were escalating very quick.

I continued to scan the room, til I heard a gasp coming from Chloe. Before I could ask her what's wrong, she quickly responded.

"Das Sound Machine - two o'clock!"

I widened my eyes to see two _very_ familiar people walking towards us with shots in their hands. Shit! Not them again! Not _him_ again. Luckily, I wasn't in the front, so that gave me a golden opportunity to do one thing... escape! I don't want to see Pieter! I don't want to talk to that bastard again. I don't want to hear him scold me for that water incident from that last meeting. I quickly ducked down and sped towards the bar, blending in with women in dresses and 7 inch heels.

I tapped on the bar counter to gain attention from that cute bartender.

"What can I get you, beautiful?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Two Jello shots, please!"

He narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion. I know that look. He's going to question my age.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Pieter's POV)**

We arrived at the tacky dressed reicher Mann's party. I was standing by Kommissar, enjoying a vodka shot, while ignoring Kommissar's long talk about how we're going to crush the Bellas at the World's. No doubt that the Bellas will be invited here to this partei as well. After all, the American girls did win the Nationals three times in row from luck and looks - not talent.

When the girls get here, I will have my revenge on that Jazz girl. I don't know how or when, but it will happen. Kommissar can humiliate the others, but not her. I called dibs.

"Oh goodie," I heard Kommissar say, her eyes were not on me. Finally, she perked my interest. I followed her eyes to see the guest of honors finally arrived. Like Kommissar said - _Goodie_. We have been expecting them to be tardy, definitely from their incompetence.

"Komm mit, Pieter," Kommissar commanded as she began walking slowly. "Let's give these girls a warm welcome."

"Remember, ma'am. You promised that I can have the Jazz girl to cry, yes?"

She smirked, "Ah, yes. The hippo mouth. Do as you please with her, but don't let her immaturity drench you again."

That's the last thing I'll let that girl do to me... again."

We approached the girls to find them putting on brave faces; but Kommissar and I both know that's a mask for fear. The red head's averted gaze was obvious.

"Ugly troll!" Kommissar began, addressing the Bellas' leader, "We meet again."

"Another verbal beat down," I added. "Highlight of my day!" I scanned the girls to find two of them missing: Flabby Abby and Jazz girl! Were they a coward and didn't show? That would be out of character for them.

"So have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the World's?"

Ugly troll scoffed, "You wish, you _gorgeous... specimen."_

Everyone including me looked at her as if she was some desperate, crazy lesbian, which she probably is. The girls behind the ugly troll and the scared ginger scampered off like mice, enjoying the shots and boys no doubt. I still don't see the Jazz girl anywhere. I better go search for her, once Kommissar was done putting down these two mice.

The ugly troll face palmed, "She's really in my head."

"Very well," Kommissar continued as if the ugly troll didn't utter a word, "I'll be happy to send you there. I'll mail you. A large envelope costs nothing."

"Well, it would cost more than nothing," I jumped in, "but still cheaper than shipping, like, a horse or perhaps an adult moose-"

"Did you ever think that you're TOO BIG!" The ugly troll snapped about to jump and rip Kommissar's extensions out. "It would cost a fortune to mail you!"

The ginger pulled the ugly troll away, regaining control of her, leaving me and Kommissar alone. Not a problem. We were satisfied that we're getting to the ugly troll. Her talk was entertaining and amusing. _'Hmm... Perhaps we should change her name from ugly troll to a feisty elf. Her spirit is remarkable, but not compared to...'_

My eyes were on the bar, spotting a pair of girls in red and blue dress with high heels that could hyper flex their feet. Next to them was the raven-haired beauty, not dressed properly for this event. She should belong in a college frat party and a sophisticated one like this party. The only thing immature about this party was that they're serving gooey shots. Don't have a clue as to what they were, but I refused to try. My main focus was on the girl trying to talk the handsome bartender. From the look on his face, he was hesitant about something. I left Kommissar to come close to the scene.

"Hallöchen!"

I closed my eyes, mentally cursed from the voice of my nagging leader. I turned my head to face the unamused commander and chief.

"Pieter, where do you think you're going?"

"Getting a refill," I replied. The last thing I wanted was for her to tag along, watching me put down the Jazz girl.

"Your drink is full, Pieter," she snapped. I looked down at my glass, realizing she's right. I was busted. "I don't suppose you are going after the loudmouth sitting at the bar, aren't you?"

My eyebrows raised slightly, didn't say a word. I was clearly busted. She waved it off nonchalantly, "Say no more. Go have your fun alone."

Was she serious? I didn't dare question her. I wanted to get to Jazz girl before she disappears.

"Oh, but Pieter?" Kommissar called for me again.

I held back the groan. What does the lady want now?

"While you're at it..." she handed me her glass, "Get me a refill, and don't take too long."

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am." I returned to my task and came after the girl. I stood right behind her, listening her conversation with the bartender. His face was forced politeness, but the Jazz girl's body language showed that she wasn't appreciative.

"I am sorry, Miss, I can't serve you alcohol with you underage," he began softly.

"I'm not underage!" Jazz girl argued, "I told you I am twenty two."

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

That moment right there, she was hesitant. She quickly changed the conversation around, just like she did to me, "Besides the creepy host said I can drink the Jellos here!"

"Well, he's getting ready for the show. In the meantime, I can't serve drinks to you. I can give you water."

"One Jello!" She negotiated, holding one finger up. "You can look at my ID if you want."

Now this was interesting. Was the bartender going to take her word for it?

"Okay," he replied, staring down at her challengingly, "Let's see."

I held back the laugh, noticing Jazz's body language. I supposed she didn't expect that.

"Um... Okay, I-"

He sighed, knowing her hesitance, "Look, lady, I have other costumers, older than you, that demand a drink. I would love to give shots but you have to show me proof you're over age - it's the law," He turned his eyes away, leaving the Jazz girl to curse and bang the table. I was impressed with the man's performance.

"What can I get you, Sir?" He asked with eyes on me. I smirked, it's time to make my move.

"One martini punch, please," I handed him Kommissar's empty glass.

At that moment, the Jazz girl whirled around to face my smirking face with widened eyes. Did she really think she could ditch me so easily?

She turned back around, and I could've sworn I heard her curse under her peppermint breath with a hint of onion. I supposed she gargled mouth rinse after she ate a large onion.

"Right away, Sir," The bartender grabbed the glass and fulfilled my order.

My eyes haven't left the raven haired girl, "Aww. What is the matter, child? Upset that you're not old enough to drink."

Her chair spun, her body facing mine. Her face didn't show tears, but amused. I furrowed my brows, completely confused by the 180 turn of emotions.

"Says from the guy who gave me a beer when we first met," she spat.

I wiped a drop of her salvia on my chin. What was with this girl getting something on your face? First, it's her phone, the water, and now her spit. I thought about what she said, and sadly, she had a point. I could go to jail for giving her that beer.

"You tricked me," I replied in a dangerously low tone.

She giggled, spinning her chair around. I must admit, her laugh was adorable like how a child would laugh. How old was she anyway?

"Nonsense, good sir. I didn't trick you!" she snapped, "I did offer you to see my ID, but you were too stupid not to!"

My grip tightened around my glass, probably causing it to crack at any moment. I may have underestimated her abilities, but she have underestimate mine. All the things I could do around that pretty swan neck of hers.

"But to be perfectly fair, you lied to me," she snapped.

I had to snort, "How could I possibly lie to you?"

"You didn't tell me you were a performer for DSM."

"You never asked, but you were too stupid not to."

It didn't take long for the bartender to finish my order. I took it and thanked him swiftly, before he went back to other costumers.

"I spoke with your friends, my dear," I changed the subject. Jazz girl didn't respond, clearly ignoring me. "I see that the ugly troll is flirting with my cousin."

She turned to me with furrowed brows, "Cousin?"

"Yah, Kommissar."

"That blonde bitch is your cousin?" she asked.

I blinked, but my frown deepened, "She may be the bitch, but only _I_ say it, not you."

"What are you going to do, Goliath? Stomp on me?"

"Oh, that would be easier, since you are so small... then again you have a mouth of a hippo to go with it, Mein Liebling."

The girl's face fell at that insult. My frown turned upside down. Right there. I have her. Before she could reply, somebody interrupted our conversation.

"Jazz, I was wondering where you..." It revealed to be the boy from that troublemaking boy band online - the girl's brother. He stopped when he noticed my presence. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Jess," Jazz replied, "Just having a nice conversation with Hitler."

The boy and my mouth became agape by what she just referred to me. I never thought she would use the past against my nationality, but she did. She crossed the line. It wasn't an insult - it was an offense, not to me, but to my country.

"Jasmine Marie!" The boy cried to her sister in shock.

"What the hell did you just call me, Hündin?"

"Nothing. Nothing," the boy assured me, while pulling her sister out of her seat.

"I think the girl can speak to me herself. Say that again, Mein Liebling! Tell me what you called me again." I lowered myself to her eye level. My blue eyes meeting her crystal ones.

Looking at her face, I could see hesitance and a bit of regret. She better be. I'm about to do something I never thought _I_ would do - punch a lady.

She cleared her throat, "I called you Hitler, you bigfoot bastard!"

With just a squeeze, the glasses in my hands smashed into pieces, spilling the martini punch on the floor. Everyone from the bar was staring, but I didn't car. This little brat was going to get a good, old fashioned, German spanking.

Next thing I knew, the boy pushed Jazz away, keeping a safe distance from me. He tried to form a brave face, but he was terrified of what I could do. I didn't utter a word as he commanded Jazz to go away. She looked at me with a neutral face, without saying a word she quickly complied.

I kept my narrowed gaze, not thinking about the boy. He was clearly not done with me.

"Stay away from my sister! You hear me!"

"Or else what? One question, boy, is the polizei still after you?"

Jesse blinked in surprise. Did he actually think I wouldn't figure out their little scheme in Texas?

"Just... Stay away from her!" he pointed at me, before swiftly sped away from me. Leaving me alone in two cracked drinks.

"Was zum Teufel?!"

Oh no.

Kommissar was behind me, horrified by the spilled drinks soaking my leather pants.

"Pieter, I thought I told you not to let the girl drench you!" She scolded, slapping me in the back of the head. "And you let her!"

Now I am angry and humiliated. Kommissar would never let it down. She would never let me seek revenge on Jazz. What she said to me was offensive! She had to pay! I am going to make her suffer if it's the LAST thing I'll do.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gong.

 **~000~000~000~**

(Third POV)

Jasmine couldn't believe what escaped her glossed lips. She just referred Pieter as an evil dictator! Now she made him mad. She could see steam escaping his ears, his face turning bright red, and his grip... Jazz didn't want to go there. When he smashed the two glasses in one squeeze, she forgot about his strength. His bulky muscles were enough to show that he's capable of lifting a ton.

When she thought she was in the clear (thanks to her brother) she was about to receive a lecture from her hero. She was wondering why her brother was here. Did the rapist host invited the Treblemakers too?

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Jesse scolded her.

She rolled her eyes, "It slipped! I didn't mean to play the race card!"

"Well, you did. And now you are turning the Worlds into a war!"

"Okay, enough talk about the war, please! I feel guilty enough as it is!"

"The worst part is that you didn't apologize right away."

"Well, it's too late! And he's the enemy of the Bellas! I can't apologize!"

He groaned, rubbing his face, running his fingers through his hair, "Okay... Let's just hope and pray that he would forget that bad insult... in the meantime, just stay out of trouble and no drinking!"

What he meant by _stay out of trouble_ \- he meant stay away from the DSM group specifically Pieter.

Jasmine scoffed, "When do you see me drinking?"

"What were you doing at the bar?" He asked, crossing his arms, staring down at her as if he was their father.

"Getting water!" Jasmine lied, "Stop getting in my case! I can take care of myself!"

Jesse sighed heavily, "Okay. Fair enough." He looked around to find someone, "Say have you seen Beca?"

Beca. The woman who was probably two timing him with another guy. Jasmine could never forget it. She didn't have proof, but if she warned her brother... "Jess."

"Yeah?"

Looking at his puppy dog face, it tore Jasmine's heart. He was sickly in love with Beca. How could she tell him that his girlfriend was cheating? She knew she have to. She must protect her brother, "There's something you should know about Beca... You see... Tonight, I-"

She was cut off by a gong.

"Sorry, Jazz, I gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?" He quickly left to find his friends.

"Wait, Jesse!" Jasmine called for him, only to have her arm tugged by one of the Bellas.

"There you are!" Legacy stated happily, "We have been looking all over for you, come on!" Jasmine didn't protest as she was led to her group of friends, just in time for the shady Host to speak.

"Welcome to the first ever showdown of the National Acapella Laser Ninja Dragon League!" The host spoke through his mic with dramatic. The Bellas all stood there clapping slightly still confused as to why they're here. DSM were mentally preparing for whatever was about to come in order to crush the Bellas.

"Can you dig it!"

The crowd went wild with the clapping.

"Now let's introduce our four teams... First, the Treblemakers!"

The spotlight shined on Jesse's team, the boys were dressed in purple.

"Next we have... the Barden Bellas!"

Now, the light was on the girls. They were waving awkwardly. Jasmine stood there, shielding her eyes from the light.

"We have... the Tone Hangers!"

Bumper and his team sang "sorbet" in different keys, while the afro added the "cherry on top".

"In the pride of Wisconsin, we have... the Green Bay Packers!"

Five, tall, handsome hunks were dressed in suits, but the man in the middle had his sleeves ripped showing off his biceps and triceps. Stacie, Jazz, and Fat Amy were blown away by that amount of muscle, especially Fat Amy.

"And last but now least, taking a break from their victory tour - Das Sound Machine!" the host pointed at the German team.

"DSM!" Kommissar started chanting.

"JAH!" Pieter and the group cried with determination.

"DSM!"

"JAH!"

The girls politely clapped, especially Jazz. However, her head was down, avoiding eye contact from Pieter.

"Now here's how this is going to work," The host began, "When I point to you, you sing a song from one of the categories from the big board!" He whirled around and pointed at the big board hanging against the wall behind him, showing off four blank slots. "There's only _one_ rule. You have to meet the beat."

He gestured Andrew from DSM and the Afro man from Tone Hangers to come forth and demonstrate. Andrew started, and it was electric beat box like.

"It's basically follow the leaders style."

Afro man did his turn, but it was different than Andrew. His sound like a cat with claws. They took turns mimicking each other, until Afro man ended it with a boom. The crowd cheered, the host complimented on how impressive they were.

"If you can't carry the tune... the whole team's out! Like you're gone!" The host turned to pick up a heavy mallet, but he strained himself, "Cornelius, this is too heavy. I told you before - 'cause I hurt my arm saluting the flag." He picked it up slightly, managing to hit the gong. "Okay, sorry." He dropped the mallet, turning back, addressing the teams.

"Now the last team standing wins... epic... bragging rights!"

All the teams looked at each other, then at the host, asking if he was kidding.

"Oh, and I'm sorry, did I forget to mention..." He held up a small gift card. It's not any gift card. "A $42,000 gift card to Dave and Busters!"

Everyone started cheering. Jazz had been to Dave and Busters for her grandfather's birthday before, and she had fun playing games. Although, she didn't have enough tickets to win Guitar hero game as a prize. Maybe, this time with a 42,000 dollar gift card, she'll get that guitar and Xbox. The only two people who was determined to win the gift card was her and the ripped-sleeve muscle man.

"I see these two wants it!" The host nodded at them.

"You damn right!" Jazz cried.

"Good, then lets look at the first category!" he pointed at the screen, and everyone was watching the first slot on the screen spin, until words popped up.

 _ **"Songs about butts"**_

"Ooh," the host cooed, "Songs about butts. Okay, think about what you're going to sing!"

Jazz turned to the two leaders, see if they had a song already.

Beca was consulting with Chloe, "Anything on radio basically, right?"

Chloe nodded.

Meanwhile, Kommissar turned to her _partner_ , "Do you have a song?"

"Of course I do," Pieter rubbed his hands, staring down at the raven haired girl with determination. Kommissar followed his gaze to see what he's looking that. Pieter just earned another smack on the head.

"Don't let her distract you. This here is our chance to crush them."

Pieter nodded, finally taking his eyes away from Jazz, "I understand."

Instead of hit, he earned a pat on the back from his _partner._

"Times up!" The host cried, pointing at DSM to start, "GO!"

Kommissar pointed at Andrew to start the beat, while Pieter began to dance and sing.

 _"She had dumps like a talk_  
 _talk, talk_  
 _Size like a walk_  
 _walk, walk!"_

 _"All night long!"_ Kommissar joined the duet. " _All night long)_  
 _Let me see that thong_  
 _(rapping that I can't understand)_  
 _Baby!"_

" _That thong, th-th-th-th-th-thong!"_

The host pointed at Tone Hangers, and Bumper's teammate began to sing while twerking.

" _Shake, shake, shake!"_

Pieter stopped, dumbfounded that he was cut off, "What?"

"Shake, shake, shake! Shake your booty! Shake your booty! Haw!"

The random Tone hanger guy was singing and shaking while the guys behind him were making trumpet sounds.

 _"Shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake, shake, shake_  
 _Shake your booty_  
 _Shake your booty!"_

It was the Bellas' turn, and it was Stacie's time to show off her sexiness with a sexy song.

 _"Shawty had that apple bottom jeans!"_ Stacie sang, "B _oots with the fur!_  
 _(with the fur)_  
 _The whole club was looking at her!"_

The girls got an idea and decided to twerk close to DSM. Stacie was in front of Kommissar.

 _"She hit the floor!"_ Fat Amy sang, while giving Pieter a nasty face. His eyes averted Fat Amy. His focus was on Jazz, who was grinding close to his best friend, Andrew.  
 _"She hit the floor!_  
 _Next thing you know!_  
 _Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!"_

As they were going low, their butts were close to DSM's crotches. Pieter took a step back, avoiding to touch Flabby Abby's baby shoot. His eyes were still on Jazz, whose hands were on Andrew's chest, rubbing his pecs playfully. Then, she turned with her back facing him. As she got low, she slid her body down while swaying her hips. Her eyes met Pieter's, realizing that he had been staring. Bet he's wishing that she was touching his body and not Andrew's. She gave him a teasing wink as she slid back up, before swaying away from Andrew. Pieter glanced at Andrew and frowned at the smirk attatched to his friend's face.

Andrew skipped his way to Pieter and chuckled playfully, "You were right, Pieter. She's got moves. That little tease."

"Shut it!" Pieter snapped. Andrew blinked, taking back by Pieter's change of mood.

It was Green Bay Packer's turn, and what they sang made Jazz laugh.

" _My anaconda don't!"_ one man cried.

" _My anaconda don't!"_ another man cried.

" _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun!"_ The man with the ripped sleeves sang, while moving his hips in circular motions.

Fat Amy fanned herself, "Whoo! I would love to be the brisket in that guy's sandwich!"

 _"Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_  
 _(Look at her butt)_  
 _Look at, look at, look at_  
 _Look, at her butt!"_

Now, it was the Treblemakers' turn. Benji was now singing.

 _"I like big butts and I cannot lie_  
 _(no lie)_  
 _You other brothers can't deny_  
 _(I won't)_  
 _When a girl walks in_  
 _with her itty bitty waist_  
 _and a round thing in your face_  
 _You get sprung!"_

Benji was hopping up and down, then slow down when he spotted Legacy with her perfect smile, moving to the beat of the music. He stopped and sang something that was off the lyrics, " _Girl, I love that butt, but the butt's not what it matters._ _You know what matters?_ _You know what, cuzz._ _Courtship and chivalry._ _Take you to a nice hot meal and I'll tip the waiter!"_

The Treblemakers stopped as soon as Beni wasn't singing the lyrics.

The host was shaking his head in disbelief, "Oh my God! Stop! Stop! What the hell was _that?!_ " Everyone was booing at the boy team, especially Jazz, being a jerk she was. "Not how we play the game!"

The host approached Benji, who finally got out of his day dream, "You think you're a better lyricist than Sir-Mix-A-Lot? A man who was knighted by Queen. You know the band - Queen?"

Benji shook his head, stammering his answer, "Yes, no - no sir! I do not! I couldn't help it! I just..." His eyes slowly met Legacy, "Got caught a glimpse of an angel, and got inspired."

Everyone followed his eyes to see Emily, who was hiding her face with her hair, her cheeks flushed.

"How embarrassing," Fat Amy mumbled.

"Well, you're going to hell!" The host snapped, heading towards the gong, picking up the heavy mallet, "Treblemakers... YOU GONE!" He hit the gong, and the boy band was eliminated.

Beca mouthed her apologies to Jesse, while Jazz stuck her tongue teasingly at him. Jesse rolled his eyes, waving off Benji's apologies.

The host turned back to the screen, "Okay, let's take a look at the next category!"

The second slot was spinning, until it reveal a singer's name...

"David Bowie!"

Jazz clapped her hands, immediately knowing him from her and her brother's favorite movie as kids - _Labyrinth_. When they were kids, they would always dress up and play the part in the movie. Jazz as Sarah, dressed in white; while Jesse had on his white T-shirt and wore his mother's pantyhose and eyeliner. Then they used the stuff animals as the puppet characters. One thing Jazz enjoyed as a child. Good times - Good times.

"Alright. Let's start with... YOU! Tone Hangers!" The host pointed at Tone Hangers to start.

The guy with geeky glasses stepped, "I got this! I got this! Let's do this!"

" _Ah, ah, ah, ah,"_ He started, then his friends slowly joined him. " _Let's dance! Lets Dance! Lets dance!"_

As soon as they sang that, everyone jumped to the beat. Jazz was in the middle of the floor, dancing to the beat, earning claps from the Bellas.

"You go girl!" Cynthia Rose cried, joining Jazz with her. Jazz slowly backed away. The last time Cynthia Rose was too close to a woman, she touched her boobs.

 _"Put on your red shoes and dance the blues_  
 _Let's dance_  
 _To the song they're playing on the radio_  
 _Let's sway!"_

As she was dancing, she noticed Pieter staring with a neutral face. She wasn't wondering why he's staring. It's because he's still angry about that offensive comment she made. Maybe if she apologized... Jazz mentally shook her head at that thought. He started it. She'll apologize, until he apologized for lying and insulting her and her friends.

What Jazz didn't know was that Pieter was staring at her, because of her _dance_ not because he was mad _._ He had seen her old performances on YouTube when she was thirteen or fourteen, but never saw her recent dance, until now. She was still graceful, but a little provocative. The way she swayed her hips, quickly moved her feet, whipping her hair back and forth. It was hypnotic. It was beautiful.

The trance was broken, when Kommissar's hand was waving across his face. He shook his head, turning to Kommissar questionably.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

He shrugged, "Nothing!"

"You were staring at her!"

"Yes, so?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, wagging her long nail finger at him, "Don't. Let her. Distract. You!"

Pieter raised his hands up defensively, "I'm not distracted!"

Kommissar rolled her eyes, decided not to make a pointless argument about it.

" _While color lights up your face_  
 _Let's sway!_  
 _Sway through the crowd to an empty space!"_

The host pointed at dancing Jazz, and she knew what she's going to sing.

 _"Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
 _Turn and face the strange!"_ Jazz sang.

The girls joined her.

 _(Ch-ch-changes)_

 _"Don't want to be a richer man!_ _Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes_  
 _Turn and face the strange_  
 _(Ch-ch-changes)_  
 _Just gonna have to be a different man_  
 _Time may change me_  
 _But I can't trace time!"_

As Jazz was singing, the host pointed at DSM for it's their turn. Pieter and his team slowly approached Jazz, planning to scare her.

" _Daddy, daddy, get me out of here!"_ Pieter cried.

Jazz turned and screamed, surprised to see DSM right behind her. She fell onto her butt and stared up at Pieter, who was standing in the middle of his group, smirking down at her. She looked up at him with disapproval.

" _Heard about a place today!"_ the team cried waving his hands at her closely.

Pieter sang his solo, " _Ha, ha, I'm underground! (nothing ever hurts again_ )"

Chloe and Legacy quickly approached Jazz and pulled her back into their group as DSM continued singing.

"( _Nothing ever hurts again) well, I found a place_  
 _(Daddy, get me out of here) nothing ever hurts again_  
 _(Hoping for the underground) down and down and get me out of here_  
 _(Hoping for the underground) ha, ha, I'm underground_  
 _(Get me underground) sister, sister, please take me down!"_

All this time, Pieter and Jasmine was staring at each other. He pointed at his own eyes than at her eyes, then quickly used his finger indicating a slicing throat motion. She rolled her eyes at him, while Fat Amy flicked him off.

 _"H_ _a, ha, I'm underground (gotta get me out of here)!"_

The host pointed at Green Bay Packers. The guy in the ripped sleeves lowered himself and stepped forward pushing Pieter aside. The men were right behind him, waiting for him to sing. It's been ten seconds and no David Bowie song was heard.

"Come on, man!" one of the guys said.

"I got - I got nothing!" the ripped sleeve man admitted.

"What?" another guy asked.

"Fuck it! I got nothing, guys!" the ripped sleeved guy cried.

"What?!"

The group was booed by everyone. The ripped sleeved guy apologized to his group, but his friends didn't want to hear it.

"You're such a dis-acca-pointment!" the long, black ponytail guy said, shaking his head.

"Reginald Wilson Moncrieff Matthews IV," the host began, "What in God's green one, are you doing?"

Clay shrugged, "Just... I don't know... I got my mind on those 42 g's at D&Bs." His friends nodded in understanding. With 42,000 dollars on the line, it can distract you a bit. "And I never even heard of this Bowie guy." Everyone gasped in horror.

"You never heard of David Bowie?!" Jazz began angrily. "The singing legend?! The English actor?! The guy who was in Labyrinth. You never watched Labyrinth?! It has the girl and the muppets and David Bowie in his tights showing off his length!"

Clay shook his head, "No."

Jazz scoffed, "Then you are a disgrace to music and movies everywhere."

"Well said, Jazz," the host said, lifting up the gift card, "Because Clay, here, is going kiss this card goodbye... Green Bay Packers!" The group protested, and before they could do anything... "YOU GONE!" The host hit the gong, and the team was eliminated.

"Alright, let's take a look at the next category!"

The third slot spun and it revealed...

 _ **"I'M DATING JOHN MAYER!"**_

Everyone jumped when Bumper cheered loudly, high fiving his teammates, "I was personal assistant."

Jazz realized he's right. He was an assistant to a guy who dated Taylor Swift.

Fat Amy grumbled, "Unfair!"

Bumper's teammates were giving him an encouraging slap in the ass. Those were for baseball and football players only.

The Host nodded at Bumper, "Okay... Then how about we start with you!" He pointed at DSM instead of Bumper, "Das Sound Machine."

Das Sound Machine began by doing robotic movements. Pieter was mocking Jazz and Fat Amy, mostly Jazz. She gave him double middle fingers. Pieter didn't look offended by it, but Jesse certainly was. He never thought his sweet, little sister was capable of doing that.

Tayna, a female DSM member began singing, " _Making my way downtown,_ _walking fast,_ _faces pass,_ _and I'm homebound-"_

"We!" Chloe cut her off the minute the host pointed at her, "are never, ever, ever getting back together!"

The girls joined her, " _We are never, ever, ever getting back together!_  
 _You go talk to your friends_  
 _talk to my friends_  
 _talk to me_  
 _But we are never, ever, ever, ever getting back together!"_

Now it was Bumper's turn.

" _Oh, What's love got to do, got to do with it_  
 _What's love but a second hand emotion!"_

Fat Amy watched him, mouthing the words with him. Little did she know was that Bumper was singing a song, nobody would believe John Mayer would be sleeping with. Tina Turner?

 _"What's love got to do, got to do with it!_  
 _Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken!"_

Jazz turned to Stacie and Flo, "Are John Mayer and Tina Turner involved?" They quickly shook their heads, and the crowd booed at Tone Hangers. Good reason to boo Bumper. The thought of eighty-year-old Tina Turner, and forty-year-old John Mayer in a doggie position was sick to think about. Picturing Jesse and Beca in that position was enough to make Jazz puke.

Fat Amy was about to clap, but stopped because of the boos.

"That doesn't deserve a boo!" Bumper snapped, "I killed that!"

The host approached Bumper, clearly dumbfounded but amused, "Explain for everyone here, because it sounds like you're implying John Mayer... and Tina Turner... are... fucking the shit out of each other-"

"Oh yeah!" Bumper retorted.

The boos were louder.

Pieter were waving at them, crying out, "Kick him out! Kick him out!"

The host shook his head, "I don't know if I believe him."

"I'm telling the truth!" Bumper pleaded.

Judging by the disgusted boos, the host knew the solution to end it.

"Tone Hangers!" he picked up the mallet and hit the gong, "YOU GONE!"

Now it's down to the final showdown - Barden Bellas versus Das Sound Machine, just like it should be.

The host gathered both teams closer together to do it face off style. The board spun the final slot, revealing...

 ** _"90's HIP HOP JAM!"_**

"Oh! 90's hip hop jam!" the host cried, "Okay, y'all. Just have to think about it... Times up! GO!" He pointed at Das Sound Machine first. Andrew started beatboxing, then Pieter began his solo.

" _This is how we do it!"_ Pieter cried dramatically.

Then Kommissar joined in as usual, "I _'m kinda buzzed and it's all because..."_

Pieter and Kommissar sang together, _"This is how we do_ it!"

 _"South Central does it like nobody does..."_

 _"This is how we do it!"_

 _"To all my neighbors you got much_ flavor..."

Das Sound Machine sang all together, "This _is how we do it!"_

Cynthia stood before them, when it's the Bellas' turn. She cut Kommissar off.

 _"Girls, you know you'd better watch out!"_

Kommissar raised her hands up and backed away with a smirk planted on her face.

 _"Some guys, some guys are only about_  
 _That thing, that thing, that thing-"_

" _That girl is poison!"_ Pieter cut her off, then he faced Jazz, motioning her body parts without taking his eyes off hers, "N _ever trust a big butt and smile! T_ _hat girl is poison!"_

Jazz shook her head while smirking. That guy thinks he's all that, but he's just lame. Fat Amy got all protective on Jazz, and shield the skinny girl's body, then began singing when it was their turn.

" _Here we go yo_  
 _here we go yo_  
 _so what's_  
 _so what's the scenario!"_

Fat Amy hopped up and down, giving Pieter the middle finger again.

" _Here we go yo_  
 _here we go yo_  
 _so what's_  
 _so what's the scenario_  
 _here we go!"_

Pieter was getting mad, it's bad enough that Jazz was humiliating him a couple times and calling him _Hitler,_ but now he had Flabby Abby on his back. He's had enough. Before the host pointed at him, he cut Fat Amy off.

 _"Insane in the membrane_  
 _(insane in the brain)!"_

Fat Amy saw that the host was pointing at them. It's their turn. The girls looked around to see if anybody got a song to sing, except for Jazz. Her eyes were locked with Pieter's. He was smirking at her, taunting her. She hated him so much. She wanted to destroy his pathetic existence. The girls need a song and a distraction to the man, because it's clear that he's coming up with the songs the whole time. If this bastard wanted to play dirty with her, she would beat his game. She shoved Fat Amy aside and stood before Pieter. Comparing them together, Pieter was a foot and a half taller than her. He's bigger and stronger than her. But her pipes were just as strong as his, and her moves were more flexible.

" _Insane in the membrane_  
 _(insane in the bra-"_

 _"-Name! Say my name, say my name!"_ Jasmine cut him off. " _If no one is around you! Say baby I love you! If you ain't runnin' game!"_

The girls joined in, just as Jazz started swaying hips, " _Say my name, say my name!_  
 _You actin' kinda shady_  
 _Ain't callin' me baby_  
 _Why the sudden change!"_

As Jazz was moving her feet, she was slowly stripping her jacket off, earning whistles and whoos from the men and her friends. She tossed it at Pieter, but Andrew caught it with ease. Pieter was silent, staring at her top, that show slightly cleavage. He was mesmerized by her body, as much as he hated her, he had to admit that she had a body a true dancer. She was moving on the dance floor while the girls were singing in the background.

" _Say my name, say my name_  
 _If no one is around you_  
 _Say baby I love you_  
 _If you ain't runnin' game!"_

The host pointed at DSM for it was their turn. Pieter didn't realize it, because he was distracted. Kommissar noticed the host and also noticed Pieter distracted (the number one warning she made to him, and he blew it). She tried to get him to snap out of it and get him to sing a song fast.

"Pieter! PIETER!" She waved a hand across his face, but his eyes were blank, hypnotized by Jasmine's perfect body. The girl was doing hip pop moves, then pulled her hair out of a ponytail, whipping her head back and forth. Cheers were made from the crowd, including the host.

"Look at her move!" he cried.

" _Say my name, say my name_  
 _You actin' kinda shady_  
 _Ain't callin' me baby_  
 _Why the sudden change!"_

As Jasmine was dancing, her eyes never left Pieter's. He didn't look as angry as he was a minute ago. It was as if her dancing commanded him to cool down. He was under her spell. She smirked teasingly at him. All the girls knew that she got him where she wanted him. She slowly approached, placing her hands on his chest, before circling around him. His eyes turned at every direction she was at. Her hips brushed against his pelvic, and he unwillingly grew hard at every move she made. He didn't think about his below, he could only think about was this dancing goddess.

 _"I know you say that I am assuming things_  
 _Something's going down that's the way it seems_  
 _Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange_  
 _If nobody's holding you back from me_  
 _Cause I know how you usually do!"_

While Jazz got Pieter under his spell, Kommissar had to think of a song to keep them in the game. They were running out of time. Her miracle happened when Andrew approached her, whispering a song to her. She didn't care what it was, she was glad somebody had something. She pushed him towards the center of the circle, commanding him to go.

 _"When you say everything to me times two_  
 _Why can't you just tell the truth_  
 _If somebody's there then tell me who-"_

"Hi!" Andrew jumped in front of Jazz, making her stop her song and dance, " _My name is (what?)_  
 _My name is (who?)_  
 _My name is ~scratchy noises~_  
 _Slim Shady!"_

The trance was broken. Pieter shook his head, regaining his senses. What the hell happened? He wondered. He looked at Kommissar next to him, giving him the most deadly glare she ever made. Pieter realized what happened. That girl. She distracted him. Now Andrew was taking his place and singing... that's a first.

" _Hi! My name is (huh?)_  
 _My name is (what?)_  
 _My name is_ _~scratchy noises~_  
 _Slim Shady!"_

The host was pointing at the Bellas, it was their turn. The girls looked at each other for an idea. No girl could think of anything. Because of the pressure, a girl sang a song that didn't exist... Legacy! Everyone stared at her as she sings.

 _"I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see sweet life..."_

The girls tried to keep up with her, but the tune wasn't there to keep the melody going.

" _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight._  
 _You're gettin' me,_  
 _gettin' me through the night..."_

Emily grew quiet as she realized everyone was staring at her as if she was crazy. She lowered her gaze awkwardly.

"Um..." The host wasn't sure how to begin, except for one question, "I'm sorry. What _90's_ song is that again?"

"Um - uh - more like a twenty-first century jam - I-I wrote it," she admitted.

The host's frown deepened as he approached Emily. Beca motioned her to stay calm.

"Are you saying that's an original song?" he asked.

Emily averted his gaze, nodding in admittance, "Yes, sir - it's an original." That confirmation earned boos from the whole room. Jasmine groaned, knowing that's about to come. She didn't want to look to her left, knowing who's smirking at her about now.

"Our jams are covers!" Bumper snapped, "We spit at originals!"

"Shut up, Bumper!" Jesse jumped to the girls' defense, "They still beat you!"

"Look who's talking - fourth place!" Bumper snapped back, earning silence from Jesse.

"Again," Benji addressed Jesse, "I'm so sorry about that!"

"I told you not to worry about it," Jesse assured him.

"How about you shut the fuck up!" Jazz snapped at Bumper, "And don't talk to my brother like that!"

Before Jesse could scold at Jazz, somebody beat her to it.

"Jasmine Marie Iris Swanson!"

Jasmine widened her eyes, seeing the host addressing her. How the hell could he know her full name?

"What is a sweet girl like you doing with that foul language? Zip your lips, please!"

She raised her hands in apology, couldn't think of a response to him.

The host continued to stare at distraught Emily, "What is your name, young lady?"

"Emily," Legacy replied quietly. Jasmine face palmed, since the host didn't know her name like he did with Jasmine, she could've at least used a fake name to spare the humiliation.

"Emily," the host repeated with emotion in his voice, "I hate you." He turned away from Emily and the girls, looking down at his gift card, "In the light of this... embarrassing and unprofessional information, I am forced to declare..."

The girls groaned, and Emily mumbled her apology as the host placed a tiara on his bald head.

"Das Sound Machine is the WINNER!"

Pieter took the card from the host, and rubbed it on the Bellas (mostly Jazz's face). Jazz didn't want to witness this. The best thing she could do was walk away as the music resumed playing. Pieter and his group sang the song while doing the motion.

"We commence to make you!"

"JUMP! JUMP!"

"DSM will make you!"

"JUMP! JUMP!"

"Kommissar will make you!"

"JUMP! JUMP!"

"Deutschland will make you!"

"JUMP! JUMP!"

Jazz sat by the bar. She wanted jello shots, but the bartender wouldn't let her have it, so she had no choice but to request water. She was sitting there and watch Chloe yell at Emily for making them lose the riff-off, Beca was coming to the new girl's defense. Eventually, Jesse arrived with Beca and left together. Chloe shook her head, and left Emily alone.

Jazz turned the other way to see Fat Amy and Bumper going upstairs doing only the Lord could witness.

She jumped when a sound of glasses clicked behind her. She turned around to see two glasses of blue and red jello shot on the counter. She raised her eyes to meet the bartender's.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I saw what happened, and I figured you would use a drink," the bartender explained, "But if anyone asks, I checked your ID."

She nodded and raised her glass appreciatively with a smile, "I will. Thanks." The bartender didn't utter, just continued with his business.

She raised one glass to her lips to drink, but stopped to see Emily on the couch... alone... down in the dumps. Seeing that look made Jazz feel guilty. Sighing, she hold the drink for a minute, just to leave the bar and headed Emily's direction.

Legacy didn't noticed Jazz's presence, until she started talking.

"Need a drink?"

Legacy looked up at Jazz, wiping unwanted tears from her eyes, "Um... n-no- I'm fine."

Jazz scoffed, "Please. You need this more than I do. Come on, take one."

After moments of hesitation, Legacy slowly accepted the shot.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Jazz sat next to her. They clicked classes and took the Jello goodness. Jazz held back the laughter, noticing Legacy's expression. She could tell that she never had alcohol before. She patted the new girl's back, "It's alright. You'll get used to it."

Emily cleared her throat, began speaking, "Listen, Jazz, I-I'm - I'm sorry for-"

"I don't want to hear it. You panicked, you were pressured - it's just the adrenaline - you got to to do what you gotta do."

"Really? Y-You're not mad?"

"I'm not going to lie and say that this doesn't suck - it does."

Emily lowered her head in shame.

Jazz sighed, taking Emily's half jello, finishing it for her, "Come on." She stood up, pulling Emily with her.

Emily took in her surroundings in confusion, "W-What? What are we?"

"We're going home. There's nothing left for us here."

"W-What about-"

"We have phones. We'll text them. Now come one. We can pig out ice cream in the house."

Jasmine led Emily through the crowd, ignoring Pieter's singing. She and Emily pushed and shoved, finding the red curtain - their exit.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Coming through," Jasmine spotted the curtain, pulling Emily to that direction. "Come on, Legacy. Let's get the fu-"

BAM!

Next thing Jazz knew, something solid and hard nailed her face, and she was on the ground. Everything in her surroundings turned black...

 **A/N: What do you think happened to Jazz? Review! Also what do you think in the change of categories? I loved David Bowie, so what better way to honor his work by using his songs in this chapter? RIP DAVID BOWIE! Love you as King Jareth!**

 **Thank you everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed chapter. You guys rock!**


	9. Reputation Down the Drain

**Chapter 9: Reputation Down the Drain**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Pieter's POV)

 _"_ _Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go)_  
 _Some of them try to rhyme but they can't (Go, go)_  
 _They make you wanna, jump, jump,jump_!"

I was singing and rapping _Jump Jump,_ rewording the lyrics a bit that benefits my team. Never have I felt so satisfied and proud as I am tonight! The look on Jazz girl's face when kicked her team's ass! It was hysterical! I knew I would have my revenge on her! I admit that she had me under her bewitching spell with her swaying hips for a minute, until my best friend, Andrew, came to the rescue.

As soon as we're out of the little man's place, we are heading straight to D&B's, and drink all night until the manager kicks us out. Personally, it has been forever since I dined at D&B's. The memory was a bit hazy, but I think I went there to celebrate my uncle's (Kommissar's father) 45th birthday. My cousin and I were on our early twenties at the time. Now I am thirty-two years old, and Kommissar was only a few months older. We have been close as kids to our old age, we were partners in crime. Together, we made music, choreographed a routine, made people cry (still do), and created an accapella team back in high school through college and after. We were supposed to have an equal partnership, but things changed. I believed my cousin was possessed by her Dämon dog. That beast must be responsible as to why Kommissar was so mean.

Tonight, I felt like I'm an actual leader for the first time, leading the team to a victory song, raising the gift card in the air. I noticed a few of my teammates trying to take the card from me, but I'm too tall for them to reach. They were not going to take my moment from me.

" _Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy (Go, go)_  
 _I'm the miggida miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy (Go, go)_  
 _I'm the miggida miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy!"_

I threw my other hand in the air to join my raised one with the gift card, but as soon as I had done that, everyone stopped singing and gasps were made. The music cut unexpectedly along with my solo. I was jumping, but everyone else stopped. I furrowed my brows, confused as to why they stopped as I continued jumping.

"W-Why did you all stop?" I asked.

"Jazz, are you okay?!" a woman shouted behind me. I noticed that Andrew and Sasha in front of me were staring wide eyes, but not at me, but behind. I followed my gaze and shocked to see the raven beauty on the ground unconscious. Blood was oozing out of her nose, dripping onto her rosy lips and hair. My jumping came to a halt, curious to know what happened to her.

"Dude!" The host, wearing a tiara on his head and riding the scooter, stared up at me in disgust, "You just punched a girl! Jerk!"

The girl, who gave us the win with her original song, was trying to wake the teasing bitch up, "Jazz! Jazz, come on!"

"Can somebody call an ambulance?!" a male voice cried in the background.

"No! No ambulance!" The host exclaimed, "I can't have authorities find..." He fell into silence, before he added meekly, " _Stuff."_

To make matters worse, the Bellas and Jazz girl's brother joined the party.

"What's going on here?" the ginger demanded, but got her answer once she looked down and let out a scream in horror.

Jazz girl's brother kneeled next to the unconscious girl trying to wake her up as well, "Jazz! Jazz, are you okay?! Jazz, come on! Wake up!"

"What the hell happened?!" The feisty elf demanded.

"Oh, Pieter punched her," Andrew replied casually.

I casted a dark glare at my best friend, who probably won't be my best friend after this.

"You?!" The brother jumped at his feet, "YOU punched my baby sis?!"

"Don't be a Muschi! I didn't mean-"

"You son of a bitch!" The next thing I knew knuckles met my jaw, swinging my head to the side. I didn't bother putting a hand on the punched cheek, because I was in shock that the boy had the balls to hit me, and it didn't hurt as bad.

I didn't realize what was going on around me. I noticed the feisty ugly troll going at it with Kommissar, yelling, screaming, cursing while complimenting her looks. Andrew had it out with the Troublemaking boy band. Sasha was yanking hair with Chloe. I didn't realize it was getting physical, until I was whipped down to the ground with heavy weight. I looked up with wide eyes to see who straddled me with her fat ass- Flabby Abby in a bra (A sight I don't want to see ever again!). I didn't have time to fight back, because her fist raised, meeting my face. Everything turned black...

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Jazz's pov)**

 _My dream came true. I was performing on Broadway... well, rehearsing. I was in the studio, practicing my dance routine for Wicked the Musical. Everyone else including the director left, only the cleaning crew and myself were the only ones here. I decided to spend five more minutes, perfecting my routine. I jumped and spun halfway, I landed on by foot and did a high kick. I panted for breath, knowing that it was enough and that I should head back home. Right when I was about to pack my stuff, the lights were turned off._

 _I froze in the dark, "Uh... Guys! I'm still here!" I really wished I had my phone with me so I can have some light so I can pack and leave._

 **" _Insolent child! T_ _his slave o_ _f fashion,_ _basking in my_ _glory!"_**

 _I jumped at the unexpected booming voice, "What the fuck!" How dared this mystery man call me a child! I'm nineteen and a half. I admitted I was a bit anxious, because his voice was angry with an accent. I remembered the last experience I had, pissing off a angry man with a sexy accent. I realized how dangerous it was to push his buttons, knowing his brawn capabilities._

 _It seemed that the voice wasn't finished. He wasn't talking, instead he was singing... opera style._

 ** _"Ignorant fool! This brave young siren, sharing in my triumph!"_**

 _This production was Wicked, since when did it turn into Phantom of the Opera? I bet it's an immature high school student from the crew trying to mess with me._

" _Okay, I know you're trying to pull my leg. Come out so we can laugh about it!"_

 _There was silence. The man didn't respond._

 _I turned around and gasped. There was light, but it only shined on a vanity mirror that showed an image of me dressed up in a white satin nightgown, hair curled, and make up applied. I looked like Christine from the Phantom of the Opera, only her hair wasn't black, and her eyes weren't blue, but she's prettier than me. What the fuck? What happened to my sweaty tank top and pants?_

 _My mind went back to the mysterious voice. It was sexy, but familiar._

 _"Who is there? Where are you hiding?" I demanded, "Don't think I don't have enough energy to kick your ass!"_

 ** _"Dimwitted girl,_ _you shall know me,_ _see why in shadow_ _I hide!_ _Look at your face i_ _n the mirror -_ _I am there_ _inside!"_**

 _I wanted this prank to be over and done with. I slowly approached the mirror, but froze to see no longer the image of me, but a faint image of a man. He was all dressed up, but one thing was out of place... He wore a white mask. The same mask that her first movie crush was wearing. The Phantom of the Opera mask. This must be a trick mirror._

 _I glanced behind the mirror to see no one behind me, then turned to see if there was a projection. No machine to fool me. I glanced back at the mirror and gasped. His arm went through the glass. Was this for real? Am I going to have a dream date with the Phantom of the Opera in his lair?_

 _"Erik?" I asked._

 _His lips curled slightly, but it wasn't sincere. It was as if he was amused._

 _"I am your Angel..."_ the _phantom chanted in a low seductive tone that would enchant you to do anything he wanted. "C_ _ome to me ..." he commanded._

 _I shouldn't. You can't go away with a stranger. That's what happens to stupid girls who talk to creepy pedophiles on the internet, and they first thought it's true love. Bullshit._

 _But then again. Somehow my legs weren't in control. They were walking towards the mirror._

 _"I_ _am_ _your Angel..._ _Come to me... Jasmine. Jasmine..."_

 _"JASMINE!" Another male voice startled me. It was my brother! He was banging the door to the studio that was locked apparently, because he couldn't get in. "JASMINE, OPEN THE DOOR!"_

 _Oh, I wanted to, but the man before me had his hand reached out to mine. My mind was filled with lust thoughts of what to do with Gerald Butler. I pictured our bodies entwining under the red sheets, gasping and moaning in pleasure as I straddled on top, riding him hard and fast._

 _"WAKE UP, Jazz! WAKE UP!"_

 _Wake up? Was this a dream? Hope not! I am in the horny phase, I can't turn back now. I wanted - needed to fuck the Phantom!_

 _The mysterious phantom was watching me with a smirk of triumphant as if he won a prize... Me. I was about to become his prey, and I'm not in control. His gloved black hand was close to interlocking with mine._

 _"Come to me, Mein Liebling... Mein Liebling..."_

 _I gasped and widened my eyes, realizing who the stranger was. Before our hands meet..._

 ** _~000~000~000~_**

I woke up and winced at a bright light at my face. Was I in heaven? Did I die?

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."

My eyes raised to see my big brother sitting on a chair beside me.

"J-Jesse?" I asked, inhaling through my nose but quickly regretted it. Pain was shooting through my nasal cavity to my sinus to my eye, giving me a splitting headache.

"Don't use your nose so much," Jesse told me.

I looked down to see that his right hand was bandaged. What the hell happened last night? There was no way I passed out drunk, I only had one Jello shot, unless I was drugged.

"W-Where am I?"

"The hospital," Jesse replied.

I widened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. He was right. I was in the hospital, lying on a bed with an IV in my arm. Across from me was a flat screen playing a show on Disney Channel. Yuck!

My mind was trying to process what happened. I remembered going to the shady man's home with the Bellas, dancing during the Riff Off, having a small argument with Pieter... NO. I don't want to think about that German asshole at the moment. I wished to forget how we lost to his team. The look on his face that he won, that gave him a bigger boost to his giant ego. His voice that could become the next Erik from Phantom of the Opera...

I remembered drinking Jello shots with Emily, but that was all I could remember.

"Oh no, please tell me I didn't do something crazy!" I begged.

Jesse furrowed his brows in confusion, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't remember what happened!" That wasn't true. The last thing I remembered was drinking with Emily. The question was what happened after that.

"Remember calling the tall man from DSM _Hitler?"_

How could I forget that? Calling Pieter that name really offended the guy. Luckily, Jesse came to my rescue before things have escalated.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it seemed like he wasn't very forgiving."

I furrowed my brows confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"He punched you."

I widened my eyes and my mouth dropped in disbelief. Pieter punched me? I know that he was capable of broad strength, but I didn't think he had the balls to punch a girl who was way younger than him. It was like child abuse.

"He punched me?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, your nose was bleeding and everything! Things went bad when the party turned into a fighting match."

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, gesturing the bandage around his wrist.

"Tried to be the good brother and give the guy a punch."

"You punched him?!" I asked in shock. I never thought Jesse would be capable of violence too.

"Did he kick your ass?"

"Jasmine!" he scolded me for using such foul language, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Well did ya?"

Jesse snorted, "Appreciate the faith and support, Jazz."

I scoffed, "Come on, Jesse. The guy is big foot compared to you."

"Well, if you must know, before I even tried to kick his ass, Fat Amy took over and beat him senseless."

"Damn," I said, "I wished I saw that."

"Well, you didn't. Emily called the ambulance for you. Not only that, but the police joined the party as well."

"Where are the girls?"

"Emily's passed out over there," he pointed at another chair the other side of me. Her head was resting against the arm of the chair while her body was facing the TV. Huh, I guess she was a Disney Channel fan. The shows back in early 2000 were a classic and good, but now they canceled the classics and bring new shows with young actors who can't act, making the whole channel crappy!

"The other girls are in police custody."

I widened my eyes, "They got arrested? What for?!"

"Only Fat Amy, Chloe, and Cynthia. They were caught assaulting DSM. Beca and the rest were still in questioning."

"What about Pieter and DSM? Don't they get any punishment?"

"Not to worry. Pieter and some blonde girl is here in another room. The police are outside their door."

"Why? They don't need protection!"

"The police wasn't for protection, they're here so they won't come in here to beat you senseless."

"So Kommi and Pieter are-"

"They are arrested too."

Now I felt better with the situation. I believed justice has been served, but I felt bad about the fact that my friends were arrested as well for defending my honor. However, there was an old saying - _You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us._

"I talked to Mom and Dad."

My satisfied face fell, "Oh no."

Jesse nodded, "They're hiring a lawyer to sue DSM for breaking your nose and giving you a black eye."

"I have a broken nose?!" I asked in shock. Jesse nodded with a sigh. I shook my head, beginning to panic, "No way. I can't have a broken nose. How can I sing with a broken nose?!"

"You can sing," Jesse assured her, "Just give it time to heal. The doctors did a great job straightening it, it was slightly crooked when they took you in."

"You're kidding?"

Jesse pulled out his phone, showing a picture of me sleeping in the ambulance. He was right. Pieter did a great job making me look ugly. My right eye developed a black eye; my nose was bruised and slanted to the left; and blood was oozing out of my nose down to my cheek, my lips, and my grey tank top. I was pissed because that top was my favorite!

I sighed, feeling blood pulsing through my injury. It was really uncomfortable, not to mention painful, "I really need drugs, right now."

Jesse chuckled, "Ask for them again in two days."

"Two days?! Are you high?!"

"They can give you Tylenol, but nothing else. They didn't want to risk anything, since your nose has acute - whatever they said."

I groaned, staring at the ceiling, trying to let my mind drift elsewhere. I want to focus pass the pain, but proved difficult.

Over the next hour, I was questioned by an older cop. He was asking me questions about what happened at the party and what we did. He asked me if Pieter was my abusive boyfriend or husband. I said no immediately. He asked if I had any relationship with the man who hit me. I told him that we hated each other as acapella rivals. He asked that if Pieter ever laid a hand on me before. I said no.

Then there was the next question that made me uncomfortable. He asked if I had been drinking or doing drugs. I wanted to lie. My brother was standing by me, staring at me intently. If he knew that I have been drinking, he would become an overprotective father, watching me like a hawk at the next party. As much I wanted to save my independence, the guy asking the question was a cop. If I lied, my ass would be in jail. I had no choice but to tell the truth. The only thing that gave me a push to spill the beans was the heart monitor that beeped loudly. The cop and Jesse knew the truth, right away. I admitted that I remembered drinking _one_ Jello shot, but that was it.

The cop insisted on taking a BAC and blood test for drugs. I did, and my blood alcohol resulted .02%. I didn't want to see Jesse's face when he saw the number. I bet he was either disappointed or angry that he didn't stop me from taking a shot. Emily was awake when her mother stopped by to check on her baby girl, and took the same test. Her results were the same as mine much to her mother's dismay. It proved that we didn't drink much at the party. I took the drug test, and it was all clean. Because I wasn't planning on driving home, and Emily called the police when I was unconscious; we were spared from a DUI and underage drinking charge.

Tonight was bitter sweet to be honest. We lost to DSM, and I woke up with a broken nose without medication and a blood test. However, no charges were pressed against me, only an hour lecture from Jesse about drinking and how it would ruin you. He was such a hypocrite. He had done the same thing at my age and had sex on top of it. I blackmailed him not to spill the beans to our parents, he reluctantly agreed.

Pieter was getting his just desserts for hitting me. I still can't believe he did it. I know he's got a temper with dangerous sexy eyes, but I thought he was all bark and no bite. I was proven wrong. For my safety, I decided to listen to my brother and stay away from DSM. It was best for me and everyone. I don't want another repeat of what happened. But I was happy to know that I have people around me that cared about me, willing to go to jail for me. I love them so much.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Pieter's POV)**

After waking up with a black eye, bruised, a bleeding lip and nose, and a pinched nerve down from my arm and neck; I found out from Angry Kommissar that I was charged with assaulting a minor. I remembered what happened before the hippo woman jumped and attacked me. I recalled the sleeping girl on the ground all bloody. I wanted Jazz girl to suffer, but that was not what I had in mind. I insisted that it was an accident and I didn't mean to punch the girl. Two police men were guarding my hospital door to keep me from getting out to _finish what I started_ with Jazz girl. I hated this. I was enjoying one moment of victory, until _she_ ruined it. She suffered, but I was suffering worse.

DSM were in police custody for questioning. Once I am the clear by the doctors, I would be forced to walk in a streifenwagen (patrol car) in cuffs. Kommissar contacted my lawyer and tried to have my bail transferred.

Kommissar and I were watching the news, and it didn't take long for us to be breaking news.

 _"This just in! What was supposed to be a fun party for Acappella teams to have fun and sing and go crazy had gone wild! Taken place at a wealthy man's home whose name we cannot identified because of possession of false identifications from across the states. But he is put away in cuffs for possession of drugs that was stashed in a goose."_

What they said about that man in purple didn't surprise me. When our team walked inside his home, I knew he was a bit nutty as he greeted us. But if he was selling drugs, it would explain the wealthy home and $42,000 gift card to D&B's. That's when my heart sank realizing that if the forty-two grand came from drugs, I'm sure the police would confiscate it for evidence. So much for dining, drinking, and partying all night.

 _"But that was just icing on the cake, the real story involves two accapella teams who are apparently rivals. One is America's Barden Bellas who had recently been shunned and hated after the President's birthday incident."_

An image of Flabby Abby appeared with her triangle blurred.

 _"The other is German's DSM who recently have taken the Bellas place for their victory tour. Both teams are competing at the World's National Competition taken place at_ _Copenhagen the city of Denmark."_

I grimaced at the screen playing a video of the fight during my nap. I watched spit flying, cursing, punching, hair pulling.

 _"As you can see from this footage, two teams have gone at it during this party event. Witnesses stated that it was started by this man."_ I lowered my eyes as my picture appeared on screen. _"Pieter Kramer, co-leader of Das Sound Machine, had beaten a young Barden Bella to the ground. Nineteen-year-old Jasmine Swanson, choreographer for the Bellas. Both have been suffering a few injuries, people are brought in for questioning, arrests have been made. More details will be made later on."_

I perked up at the mention of the girl's age. So she wasn't a minor. She sure looked younger. I frowned at the accusation of me _beating her_. I punched her, but it was an accident.

 _"Right now, we have one of the witnesses to give his side of the story. Daphne?"_

It showed a face of the young man from Tone Hangers who accused John Mayer fucking Tina Turner. He was labeled as Bumper "the witness".

 _"Sir, could you please tell me what you saw?" The reporter point the mic at him._

 _"Well, I was upstairs with my boo about to do the doggie. I was on all fours, everything was about to get down, but then we heard screaming downstairs so my boo jumped off the bed to check it out. I was only in my T-Shirt and briefs, when I was dragged down stairs." He made a mock gasp, "And what do we see?"_

 _"What did you and your boyfriend see?" the reporter asked._

 _"Oh, we-" Bumper completely stopped and looked at the reporter in disbelief, "Uh, excuse me?!"_

 _"Something wrong?"_

 _"Oh! Plenty wrong there! Lets get one thing straight, Miss it's-too-hot-to-wear-a-last-season's-cashmere-sweater! I am NOT GAY!"_

 _The reporter looked down at her pink blouse, partially offended, before nodded, "Uh-huh. Of course not. Continue."_

 _He huffed, "So I see my former comrade punching the tall German guy in the face for knocking his little sister out. Everyone was wild. There were catfights! Either it was like a recreation of Dance Moms or the Real House Wives of New Jersey or Little Women on Lifetime!"_

 _"So just to be clear. Jesse Swanson was the man who punched Pieter Kramer?"_

 _Bumper scoffed, "You mean tried? The big guy didn't get much from Jesse, but my sex buddy?" He clapped his hands, smiling, "She was knocking him down and beating his face to a pulp! I got a video if you want to see!"_

 _The reporter turned back to the screen, "We will be right back to see Bumper's boyfriend beating up Pieter Kramer senseless. Back to you, Tom-"_

 _"Look, lady, you need your ears checked. I told you I'm not gay!"_

Kommissar had enough, so did I. She turned off the TV and stared down at me with neutral face. I knew that look. It's unlike her to be happy with anything, except crushing people's spirits. I screwed up, and she was going to add more weight on me by adding more punishments.

"Alright, Kommissar," I sighed in defeat, "Go on and yell at me. I deserve it. Tell me how I am a disgrace to the team."

"Oh, you have done more than disgrace DSM, my dear vetter. You fucked up this team tonight with your incompetence and stupidity!" She murmured out more cursed words in German. She clenched her fist at the hospital sheets _and_ my wrist, cutting off my blood supply. I tried to pull my arm from her grip, but she won't have it.

"I can't stand to look at you, right now. You weren't this bad, until _you_ developed an obsession with that _girl!"_

"An obsession?! What obsession?!" I questioned. Sure, I have watched the dancer's YouTube videos and couldn't stop thinking about her, it didn't mean I was obsessed.

Kommissar scoffed, "Don't bullshit, Pieter. Drew has enlightened on your plans for revenge on hippo mouth."

I groaned, looking away from my cousin. So much for having a loyal friend in the group.

"Ever since she showed up to your life, you have lost it. You let her ruin you!"

I grunted in surprise by a hard slap on the back of my head, contacting my chin to my sternum. I bit my lip, holding back the pain. What a mistake. I tasted the metallic of blood in my mouth. One thing I hate to taste was blood, it's like licking a American penny.

"Do you wish to be like Alec and Micah? Did you not see how their thirst of obsession has ruined them? Remember how you were dragged to the middle their immaturity?"

I nodded, "How could I forget them, ma'am. You have my apologies. I was out of line and stupid. I would never do anything to jeopardize the group. It won't happen ever again. Pinky-Versprechen."

Kommissar blinked, "You have disappointed me, vetter. I will take my leave to fix this. Once I clean up your mess, you will not utter a word, contact, or have any relations to that American girl. No more obsession. Is that clear?"

Kommissar was right. Perhaps keeping my distance from the girl will bring me back to sanity. We have another tour at another state called Tennessee. That would keep me busy from thinking about the swaying curves and swan neck girl. I wanted to stay mad at her for showing up at the wrong time to receive a punch that could permanately harm her. But it was an accident, I couldn't blame her for that. Besides, I had my revenge. She lost battle with DSM. I didn't bring her on her knees like I would've wanted, but the other girls I have seen were miserable that should be good enough.

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Kommissar didn't say anything, but gave me a single nod before leaving, obviously trying to bring back the good name of DSM. For now, I wanted to enjoy the comfort of this bed before I'll be transferred to a hard-rock jail bed.

Right when I was about to sleep and knock from the door interrupted.

"Mr. Kramer?"

My eyes squinted at a foggy image of a woman. I couldn't identify her, because I was in a sleep phase.

"W-What? Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Meredith Murphy," raising her hand up for a handshake. I would've shook her hand, but I realized that my arms were strapped. My mind was questioning the woman's intentions. How did she pass security?

"What can I do for you, Miss Murphy? Are you my lawyer?"

She chuckled, "No- God no! But I do hope you can help me with something, and it might bring your team a good name."

"And what would that be?"

"I noticed you have a dancing background."

I nodded, slowly waking up, "Yes, ma'am." I remembered I was dragged to learn ballroom dancing as a child. It was part of the curriculum from a prestigious boarding school, and it gave me a scholarship along with my music. I stopped dancing after graduation, but never the music. When Kommissar and I were partners, I would be in charge of choreographing the routine and song... Come to think of it, Kommissar never did much expect raise a firm hand.

"Then you would be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?"

"I want you to be my guest teacher for my dance academy. I have former student helping me, but I really love it if you can help out."

I chuckled, "I'm flattered. I have no idea how you would know about me, since you are America-"

"I was there at the party. I see a lot of musi-cal in you and not to mention talent. It would mean the world to me if you come."

I gave her a faint smile, at least there's one person in the entire world who didn't think bad of me, "I would love to, Madame Murphy... but my group will be leaving soon after I have the charges drop against me."

My blurry vision cleared to see an older woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes, sharp angled face. She was dressed in a flowy black dress and a red beret on her head. She was pretty, but she would've been beautiful if it weren't for the gloomy eyes of disappointment she held.

"Well, in case you changed your mind," she stuffed a card inside my closed hand, "Here's my card."

"Times up, lady!" the cop called from the outside, keeping a narrowing eye on me. I huffed, when were they going to realize that I am not the bad guy here? The dance instructor nodded, before winking at me, "Sleep on it. You will never know how this can help you in a long run."

I had no idea what she meant by that. I believed she was talking about how it would help me bring back a good name. I don't know. What I really want to do was take one of the woman's advices and sleep.

 **~000~000~000~**

Jesse left Jasmine alone to rest before heading back to the college. He poured himself another cup of coffee, trying to get a hold of Beca for the seventh time. Each time he called, it would always lead to the woman's sweet voicemail.

"Hey, Beca, it's me. Just so you know Jasmine is fine, have .02% of alcohol in her blood, but fine. I'm just upset about the whole and want to talk to a person who's sane, and that would be you. So anyway, call me back. Please." He hung up and turned back around to pick up his coffee but froze with widened eyes, face to face with a six foot Barbie doll dressed in black. He instantly recognized her as the woman from DSM.

"Mr. Swanson, I presume?" Kommissar asked for confirmation.

"What the hell do you want?" Jesse demanded, careful not to get close to the woman's punching range.

Kommissar raised her hands up in surrender, "Relax. I am not here to fight. I am here in peace."

"Your friend punched my baby sister! There's nothing peaceful about it. We are going to sue your team's asses for what you did!"

Kommissar sighed in exhaustion, "Look, as I said before, I am not here to start a fight. Your talk and height is straining my neck."

"What do you want?" Jesse pressed.

"Direct," Kommissar gave him a tight impressed smile, "I love it. So I shall share. I have a proposition that will make this all go away, and we leave happy."

Jesse stared up at the woman with narrowed eyes. Was she serious? What kind of proposition was she talking about? He bet has something to do with her trying to convince him to drop the charges against them. But he was sick of drama. He wanted it to end quickly. So he decided to hear her out first, then call security.

"I'm listening."

Kommissar's smile grew bigger, "Good. You are smart after all." She took the filled coffee cup that was meant Jesse before taking a sip ignoring Jesse's protest. She immediately reacted, sticking her tongue out in disgust, "How can you Americans drink this, I'll never know." She huffed, before turning to Jesse, "Walk with me, Swanson."

Jesse blinked at her commanding him to do what she wanted. Not wanting to fight, he did what she wanted and followed her to hear that proposition.

 **A/N: Here it is! The new chapter for this story. I know it's a month wait, but I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **This story has reached 100 reviews, almost 140 favorites, and almost 190 followers! Thank you all so much for your support for this story!**

 **Is the DSM team going down after a stupid accident? Will Pieter change his mind into helping a dance teacher? Can he and Jasmine ever get along?! I picture Madame Murphy to be like Kim Rhodes from Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

 **Thank you: aq34, LegendsofTime, Always Watney, Guest, Lady Ravanna, Mahogany Bitch, PhoenixRoha, snowflake2410, Dust Derringer, TheDoctorsTrueCompanion, CamiStark13, Guest, 2Lazy2Login, You Can Go Your Own Way, Amberdeengirl17, BrittanyBluebird, Sara for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I would thank each reader for favoring and following this story, but there are a lot of names to write, so I would rather not.**


	10. Beauty Fades, Dumb is Forever

**Chapter 10: Beauty Fades, Dumb is Forever**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

 **A/N: Yes, people! This is real! The story is back, Pitches! Surprise! It has been forever, I know, but here is a new _long_ chapter. I was going to split this in half, but I feel like the length should make up for putting this story on hold for so long. **

**Here is my excuses for putting this story on Hiatus... One: Writer's Block. Two: I had other stories to focus and finish. Three: To be blunt, I lost interest in this story... But last week, my sister and I were watching the movie, and Pieter Kramer sparked my interest once again! I was going to upload this on Thursday, the first day of December; but I am impatient, and judging by the reviews, so are the readers.**

 **Thank you, everyone for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow this story! You guys, Rock!**

 **Anyway, I will shut up and let you read this, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The television screen popped up WSB-TV on channel 2.

" _The following aftermath of the Acapella Wild Fight, both teams have been taken to court charged with aggravated assault and battery. Both teams sued one another for medical bills, harassment, and emotional distress."_

Screenings showed a video of everyone from the Bellas and DSM entering the court room, dressed formerly.

 _"Taking the case was Court Show Queen - Judge Judy, known for her number one rate court show on TV. She claimed that the trial was and I quote: 'When I first read this case, I knew that it will be the most exhausting but challenging case so far in my career. The minute I stepped inside the courtroom and set my tailbone down on my comfy chair, I can already see people have written dumb on their foreheads with a sharpie! All of this acapella drama is full of boloney!'"_

Another image showed half of the Bellas were sitting down, crying into each other's arms (specifically Emily, Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe). While DSM bowed their heads and folded their hands like they were at a funeral or being scolded at the principle's office. The two on each team that were standing before the judge were the captains. Beca and Chloe. Kommissar and Pieter.

" _During the trial, Judge Judy had plenty of things to say in court."_

Judge Judy narrowed her eyes at Chloe through her specs, listening to the red head's story.

The young woman's voice was quivering and shaky, "S-So I come downstairs to see m-my co-captain and her boyfriend - t-that's, that's them." Chloe pointed at her co-captain beside her and Jesse sitting behind them. Both were raising their hands. "A-And I see Jazz-Jasmine Swanson on the floor. Her face is cover in blood, and I see Legacy -"

"Legacy who?"

"Emily Junk, your honor," Chloe replied, pointing at the new Bella. "that's our nickname for her. A-Anyway she is calling the police with her cellphone-"

"Excuse me, Miss Beale," Judy cut her off, raising her hand up, silencing her. "Are we in that pot head's house? Is Miss Junk calling the police, right now?"

Chloe blinked, "Um..."

"Um isn't an answer," Judy snapped.

"But I-"

"But isn't an answer."

"No, I-"

Judy slammed her hands on the podium, making everyone jump from the sound. "Very good. That's the right answer! We are not in the drug dealer's mansion, are we?"

"No, your honor."

"We are in my courtroom."

"Yes, your honor."

"So instead of using verbs in present tense. Try using past participles instead. Unless you don't know the difference." Chloe opened her mouth to say that she did know the difference between the two, but Judy cut her off. "Are you a college student, Madame?"

"I was, your honor-"

"So you dropped out?"

Chloe widened her eyes, "What?! No! I-"

"But you said you 'were'."

"No, I mean - You said-"

Judy gestured to herself, " _I_ asked you, Miss Beale, are you a college student. Are you currently a student at Barden University?"

Beca leaned over and whispered to Chloe to say 'no'. Judy caught on to Beca, ready to snap at her like a twig.

"Excuse me, Miss Mitchell, are you her translator? Are you licensed to be her attorney, when both parties agreed to come to this court without council?"

"Yes-" Beca quickly shook her head, feeling her hear race with fear, "I mean no, ma'am."

"Does your friend speak English? Can she talk?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Did I ask _you_ if she is currently enrolled as a college student?"

"No, ma'am."

Judy mimicked a zipper across her lips, silently demanding Beca to shut up till otherwise. Beca bowed her head respectively, nodding her head in understanding.

"Miss Beale, I asked you a question. Did you go to college? Yes or no."

"I - Your Majesty - Your honor," Chloe began, "I am a senior at Barden University. I started classes a-after turning e-eighteen."

"How old are you?"

"24, ma'am."

"24, and haven't graduated at a four-year program?"

"I... I admitted that I failed Russian Lit two - no - three times."

The girls suppressed a face palm and eye roll for Chloe's stupid response.

"Russian Lit? You should be more worried about acing _gramma_ r and whole English department!" Judy waved her hands dramatically.

Chloe bit her lower lip, adverting the judge's gaze.

"Have you ever read my English literature, Miss Bleche? Beauty Fades, but Dumb is Forever?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, your honor."

"Read it. It's about you."

The audience from behind, some of the Bellas, and DSM were chuckling at the mean woman's response. Chloe's eyes were tearing up, clearly offended by it.

She turned to her girls, whining about how mean the judge was being.

Judy turned to the smirking opposing team, scowling at them, "Wipe the smirks away, Germans, it's not attractive."

The DSM team immediately obliged, returning back to their adverted stance.

* * *

 _"Even Germans can not handle the heat of Judge Judy."_

Kommissar raised her hand, smiling, "Excuse me, Your Honor. May I say this one thing?"

The Bellas rolled their eyes, not doubt DSM attempted to woo the judge. But apparently, Beca was wooed, because she whispered how Kommissar's voice was intimidating but sexy.

"Yes?" Judy asked bluntly.

"I always wanted to say that I love your show! And you are the smartest woman in the courtroom."

Judy stretched her lips across her face, "That's very nice of you to say, Madame, but that's not going to help you here."

Kommissar frowned.

* * *

"Right after, Mr. Kramer punched Miss Swanson and vice versa..." Judy casted Jesse a look, before facing Andrew. "What did you do? Did you call the police like Miss Junk has done?"

"Nein, your honor. I was at the bar, when it happened and the crowd was covering the scene.."

"Then how do you explain the black eye, Sir?" Judy pointed at her right eye, indicating his shiner.

Andrew chuckled sheepishly, "I was punched."

"By who?"

"The black man..." Andrew peered over the Bellas in question. "I honestly don't know his name."

Cynthia stood up from her seat, "My name is Cynthia-Rose, man, and I am a proud _woman_!"

Andrew raised his hand up defensively, "My mistake."

Judy hushed Cynthia without taking her eyes off Andrew, "And when did the punch occurred?"

"I left the bar to find the American boys and girls attacking my team. My friend, Pieter was on the floor with Fett Amelia on top of him wearing a gut (bra)."

"It's Fat Amy!" The blonde corrected him. "And I was wearing a bra, not a gut!"

"Whatever," Andrew rolled his eyes, dismissing her correction. He received a scolding look from his captain and the judge. She sent Bailiff Bryd to get control of the girls' urge to interrupt, specifically Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose.

"Really? That is interesting." Judy looked down at her desk, and pulled out a piece paper from a folder. "Mr. Fischer, could you tell me what I have in my hand?"

Andrew squinted his eyes, clearly couldn't the words far away. "No, your honor," Andrew shook his head.

"It's your statement to the police. And your story, you are telling me, is _not_ the same as what you swore to the police."

The crowd oohed as Andrew was staring to sweat.

"I-I don't-"

"Would you like me to read what you swore to in your answer?" Judy challenged him with a raised brow. She didn't bother to hear his reply as she already gazed at highlighted piece of paper. "What you said was that you and your team were celebrating your victory and partying like it's no tomorrow. But the moment ended when your friend and teammate, Pieter Kramer, whipped his arm back and knocked out Jasmine Swanson, the victim. The injured teenager's big brother, Jesse Swanson and his girlfriend, Beca Mitchell, arrived at the scene. And Mr. Swanson punched Pieter Kramer, possibly fractured his own hand."

Judy laid the paper down, scolding at the man, "So that's a lie what you just told me." It was a fact not a question.

Andrew shook his head in disagreement, "I didn't lie-"

"Well, it has to be! Either you lied what you just told me or what you swore in your statement to police! Which is it?"

"I didn't _clearly_ see what happened!"

Kommissar tried to hush him, but Andrew didn't hear her for he was too busy, stammering his answer.

"Then what did you see?" Judy demanded.

"The black woman punched me, after I punched Mr. Swanson's friend with the glasses!"

Gasps echoed in the courtroom. Andrew took a moment to process what he just said. DSM groaned at Andrew's big mouth.

Donald from Treblemaker's team raised his hand, claiming that he was telling the truth. He was currently wearing contact, since his good pair was cracked.

"Oh! So you punched a man?!" Judy asked in mock shock.

"No. No. NO. I mean-"

"You're a liar," Judy stated.

"You don't understand-"

"You are a liar."

"I didn't mean-"

"Liar! Liar! Pants on fire!" Judy snapped. "Don't lie to me again. I eat liars like you for breakfast!"

"If you let me explain what happened..." Andrew tried to speak, but Judge Judy didn't want to hear it.

"It doesn't matter how you explain what happened. Bottom line is that it was you who lied not only to me and this court, but you lied to the POLICE! Do you understand how big a hole you are digging for yourself, Sir, or do I have to show you outside?"

Kommissar stomped his foot, but Andrew swallowed the pain. Stupid to argue with her, Andrew nodded his head, "I understand, your honor."

Judy put the statement away in her folder, closing it, "You brought yourself into a fight, where you have no business being?"

"Her brother was punching my friend-"

"It doesn't matter!" Judy snapped.

"What happened with the girl was an accident-"

"It doesn't matter."

"But her brother-"

"Ab-ba-ba!" Judy raised her hand, silencing him again. "It doesn't matter if it was an accident or someone is at fault, Sir! _You_ have no legal right to hit a defenseless man!"

"But if he was about to hit me-"

"Clearly he didn't! Look at his frame, does he look like the type to throw a punch at somebody?!"

Donald blinked, rubbing his biceps, saying to himself that he was masculine and strong. Chloe wasn't the only one offended by Judy's words.

Stacey leaned over and whispered to Flo, "I think he is hot... although I miss his glasses."

"Does he, Byrd?!" Judy asked him.

The bailiff shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, "No, ma'am."

"If your friend punched a girl and treated her with no respect, that is his problem - he's a moron."

Pieter suppressed an argument, continued to avert his gaze to the floor.

"If her brother punched your friend and broke his own hand, it is her brother's problem - he's a moron!"

Jesse scoffed, earning a whack in the head by his father. He and his wife were shaking their head in disappointment. Jesse rolled their eyes, turning his face between Andrew and Judy.

"If you punched another man... with no apparent reason... whose problem is it?" Judy asked.

Andrew pointed at himself, silently giving her the obvious answer.

"And who is the moron in that situation?"

Andrew repeated the action.

Judy slammed her hands against the desk. The truth was finally clear. "DUH!"

* * *

 _"And she gives no remorse to pitiful victims..."_

Jesse and Jasmine had their say in the stand. The dancer still had a thin white bandage across her nose, but the swelling has gone down tremendously.

"Miss Swanson, you and your brother are suing Mr. Pieter Kramer for your injuries."

"And harassment and emotional distress, your honor," Jasmine added.

"Do you have anything to show me for these claims?"

Jasmine nodded, opening her folder, "Yes, your honor." Jesse picked up the horrific photographic evidence of Jasmine's bloody injury, handing it to Bailiff Byrd. "We have photos, my brother had taken the night of the incident with this uninjured hand. Also our medical reports. The police report. And our insurance that covered the injuries."

Bailiff Byrd took the whole folder from them, spotted Stacey winking at him and leaning forward slightly showing her boobs to him. Bailiff Byrd rolled his eyes, handing the evidence to Judy. She took it swiftly, analyzing the papers carefully.

"Your hospital bill was $1,100.31. Splitting into two is $500 and $600."

"Correct."

"I see your nose looks better than the pictures."

''Yes, your honor. Although, there is pressure on the cavity. And my voice sounds nasally when I sing." Jasmine sang a tune that sounded slightly off key. Pieter rolled his eyes at the girl's dramatic argument. He rolled his eyes quickly, fearing he will get caught by Judy.

"Mr. Swanson, your wrist?"

"Better, your honor," Jesse replied. "A little sore, but at least, I can hold the microphone with my good hand.

"Tell me about the harassment claim, Miss Swanson?"

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but Judy cut him off.

"I'm sorry. Are you Miss Swanson? Are you a girl?"

Jesse closed his mouth, shaking his head.

"Then do us all a favor, just as I told your girlfriend. God has given us two ears and one mouth for a reason. Listen twice, speak once. Do you understand?"

Jesse nodded in understanding.

Judy huffed, rubbing her temples, clearly surrounded by idiots, "Miss Swanson?"

"Well, just as the Bellas and I-"

"I am not talking about your team. I am talking about you. Tell me about _your_ claims for the harassment and emotional distress."

Jasmine gulped, gazing at the girls by the bench. They were giving her silent encouragement to talk. She cleared her throat and began, "Well, everywhere we-I go, Bigfo... Mr. Kramer..." Jasmine gestured the German hunk, "Would be right there, rubbing his face on how DSM is going to kick our..."

Judy narrowed his eyes at her warningly, like a grandmother to her grandchild. This was courtroom not the Bella house. She can't use foul language in front of the judge nor her parents, they were sitting behind her.

"...beat us at the World's," Jasmine finished.

In the audience, the acapella hosts snickered.

"Ain't that the truth," John grumbled at his partner, Gail.

"Being obnoxious. Wouldn't leave me and my friends be," Jasmine explained. "I would like to have a restraining order against the guy."

"Has he made any threats?"

Pieter raised his hand to speak.

Without looking at him, Judy snapped, "Put your hand down, sir. We will come to you."

Pieter lowered it, sending daggers at Jasmine's gaze.

"Did he made any threats that indicates your life or your teammates?"

"Well-"

"Well, isn't an answer!"

"No!" Jasmine cried. "He did not, other than punching me in the nose."

"And did he touch you inappropriately or say anything that are relations to sexual exploits?"

"No."

"Has he emailed, called, messaged you continuously."

"No, he has never done any of that."

"Then why want a restraining order?" Judy asked her as if the girl was dumb.

All the Bellas raised their hands to answer, but Judy didn't want to hear any of it.

"No!"

The girls quickly lowered their hands. As Jasmine refused to answer, Judy continued to look through the evidence Jasmine and Jesse presented them.

"Your honor," Pieter began to speak, "I have done nothing of what Miss Swanson claims. If anything... she has harassed me."

Fat Amy scoffed, sitting down on the bench with eyes rolling, "You are unbelievable!"

"It's the truth!" Pieter spat.

"None of this..." Jasmine gestured the courtroom, "should've happened, if you haven't punched me in the nose!"

"How about the fact that you and your brother came to us, spied on us, lied to me, stole my Weihenstephaner-

"I didn't steal anything, you FUCKER! You gave it to me!"

"Jasmine Maria!" Jesse and her parents scolded

Judy banged the gavel, "Enough! Byrd!"

Bailiff Byrd stopped by each podium where Pieter and Jasmine were standing, giving them their first and only warning to shut up or leave. They apologized to Bailiff Byrd, and then continued with the trail.

"Miss Swanson, I don't tolerate that type of language in my courtroom. One more outburst like that, and I will send you out. Is that clear?"

Jasmine's mouth dropped. What about Pieter? He started this! He knew which button to push. Why didn't he get the warning? Not wanting to argue, she obliged.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Jasmine licked her lips, running a hand through her straight hair.

Jasmine could feel her parents's eyes burning the back of her skull. No doubt they were a little disappointed by her choice of vocabulary and how it went down at the Acapella party. They wanted so much to stand by her at the podium, but they weren't witnesses. Even if they were, Jasmine wanted to fight for herself and not use her brother or parents as shields. If it gets bloody, she'll probably use her brother as a shield.

"The man is clearly a narcissistic. They all are. But legally, he is not harassing you. Therefore..." Judy blinked, noticing what else was in the police report. "Huh." She glared back at Jasmine, who narrowed her eyes at the judge nervously. "Now this is interesting... Miss Swanson. At the party, have you ever had alcohol?"

Jasmine mentally cursed herself. The BAC. How could Jasmine forget that she had to get a test done?

"Be careful what you say, Miss Swanson. Because I am much smarter than you. Am I wrong?"

Jasmine shook her head, "No, ma'am... I... I had one Jello shot at the party, but that was it!" She refused to look over her shoulder to see her parents' reaction. No doubt she will get a lecture, and be dethroned as the golden child.

"Your blood test showed that your BAC is 4.0 mg with .004%. Did you have any intention of drinking at the party?"

"Doesn't any college student?"

"That's not an answer, Miss Swanson. When you arrived at the party, have you intended to drink?"

Jasmine huffed, shrugging her shoulders, "Yes, ma'am. But the bartenders couldn't serve me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am nineteen years old."

"You're nineteen years old. The bartenders - _smart_ bartenders- refused to serve you. So how did you get .004% of alcohol in your blood stream? I don't understand."

She felt bad for throwing that bartender under the bus, but she swore to tell the truth. If she was caught lying on TV, her family would never live it down.

"One of the bartenders saw what happened at the Acapella riff-off and felt sorry for me."

"So he gave you a drink?"

"Two shots."

"Did you consume both drinks?"

Pieter snorted, "Of course she did."

"Ab-ba-ba!" Judy snapped. "I was not talking to you, Mr. Kramer. Miss Swanson, how many drinks did you have?"

"One and a half," Jasmine replied.

"What happened to the last half?"

Jasmine was now in debate whether to tell the truth or not. Emily was her friend, and was forced to take the first half of the shot. Jasmine and Emily's eyes met for a brief moment, until Jesse told her to not look at Emily.

Unfortunately, Judge Judy proved her intelligence. "You..." She pointed at Emily, who widened her eyes in shock, pointing at herself in question. "Yes, you. Join your friend on the stand, please. Thank you, Mr. Swanson, but I am done with you today."

Jesse opened his mouth to protest, "But your honor-"

"It seems like you and Miss Mitchell have a bad habit of interfering. I understand you have big brother urge to protect your sister, but you are not needed or qualified to be her attorney. Am I right?"

"Your honor-"

"Am I right?"

"But if I-"

"Are you blind, Sir?" Judge Judy gestured her lips, "Can you see my lips? They are moving. That means you need to be quiet. Now sit down!"

His parents, Beca, and Jasmine hushed Jesse, telling him to sit down. Jesse reluctantly agreed, moving past Emily who replaced him on the stand.

"Judge Judy," Emily began, "I-I'm Emily... Junk! I just want to say that my mom and I are a big fan. How are you?"

Judy scoffed, "Don't kiss up and ask me that? Tell me about your party experience? How old are you, Miss Junk?"

"Um, e-eighteen, your honor."

"And you started Barden University?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I s-started school to be a Bella."

"Have you ever attend a college party before?"

"Y-Yes. The last party at the mansion was my second party... Ever!"

"Was the first one fun? Have you ever consumed any alcohol before?"

Emily shook her head, "No, your honor." Jasmine could see the sweat forming on Emily's forehead. No doubt she was nervous. "I-I mean yes, it was fun. But no, your majesty, I didn't have any booze."

"Out of two of the parties. Have you ever been pressured to drink?"

Emily gazed slightly at Jasmine, indicating her silence answer.

"Hello!" Judy snapped Emily back to eye contact. "Why are you looking at Miss Swanson? I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, your honor. I-I-I-"

Judy huffed, removing her glasses, rubbing her temples, "Miss Junk. I understand if this is your first time in a courtroom and talking to me. I get how intimidating I can be. Am I right, Byrd?"

Bailiff Byrd nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are."

"But I only want from you is the truth."

"The truth?" Emily asked.

Judy scoffed, raising her hands up dramatically, "Well, I am not asking you to lie!"

The audience chuckled at that response.

Emily shook her head, "Yes, ma'am - I-I mean no ma'am - I mean... I..." She looked back at Jasmine with pleading eyes. Her friend sighed, nodding her head. She gave her friend permission to throw her under the bus.

"Yes," Emily confirmed, "I have been pressured into drinking."

"Can you identify the person who pressured you?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Emily looked back at Jasmine with apologetic, puppy dog face, "Jasmine Swanson and Fat Amy."

Fat Amy scoffed, "So much for her being my party buddy."

Judy turned back to Bailiff Byrd, "See, Byrd... that's why they don't let people drink until they're 21 years old, because even 21-year-olds are morons. 20-year-olds and 19-year-olds are double-morons. Jasmine Maria Iris Swanson, you are a double-moron! Emily Junk, you may have done right for calling the police immediately, and you weren't those idiots who thought violence was the answer to anything. I commend you for having some common sense."

"T-Thank you, your honor."

"But you are 18-years-old and drunk half a Jello shot, and guess what?"

"What?" Emily asked rhetorically, clearly know what she's going to say. Judge Judy was just as bad as Abby Miller on TV. Wonder how both teams can get along with _her._

"You are _triple_ -moron!" Judy replied in frustration, "for letting your 19-year-old friend peer pressure you into having a drink! Underage drinking! It's against the law! Number one! Hello! Neither of you girls should even be allowed out of the house after nine o'clock at night. You are lucky that either haven't made it to a car or consumed enough alcohol would've made your driving impossible. Otherwise your licenses would be suspended or worse revoked!"

Pieter snickered, happy to hear Judge Judy calling his rival a moron - no, _double_ -moron.

"And as for you..." Judge Judy turned back to Pieter, who snapped his jaw shut. "Don't think I didn't forget what Weihenstephaner is. You gave an underage girl alcohol, and don't deny it, I know when a person is lying to me."

Pieter lowered his head in shame.

"Did you - did you even check her ID to see if she was underage?"

Jasmine shook her smug face, happy to see how the tables turned.

Pieter hesitantly shook his head, earning a whack on the head by his cousin.

"Why didn't you?" Judy challenged. Pieter opened his mouth, but Judy cut him off. "Why didn't you check to see if this little girl who looked to be fifteen years old is underage, before giving her a beer? Don't you think that shows little common sense?!"

"She told me she was twenty-two, and-"

Judy scoffed, dramatically wave her hands up, "Oh, and you believed her?! And you believed her?! If I told you, I was Judge Mathis would you believe me?!"

"She offered her ID, so I assumed-"

"Ab-ba-ba! Don't assume anything, Sir. She knew that you wouldn't check, _because_ she insisted on show you her ID! It shows that she is manipulative and has a problem with parties!" Judy gazed up at Jasmine's parents briefly, "Mom and Dad, your daughter has a problem! She is an idiot for going around to parties, fooling men _twice_ her age into giving her drinks." She turned back to Pieter, "You gave an underage girl alcohol. Do you know what that makes you, Mr. Kramer?"

Pieter closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the worse, "Ja, Euer Ehren." (Yes, Your Honor)

"Do you know what it makes you?"

Pieter nodded.

"Tell him, Miss Meier," Judy commanded Kommissar.

His cousin whacked him again on the back of head, harder this time, "An idiot!" (moron)

"Exactly!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, noticed the way Pieter was staring at her. It was deadly. If looks could kill, she would already be dead. He was intimidating as Gerald Butler from Phantom of the Opera. She could almost pictured Pieter in a cape and mask... Jasmine scolded herself for thinking about Pieter in a hot outfit. Why was she thinking about it? It didn't matter. Judge Judy's ruling was coming up after recess.

* * *

After eating snacks at the vending machine, listening to her parents' lecture about experimenting alcohol, and watching Pieter stare at her as if she was a piece of meat- recess was over and the cameras started rolling.

Bailiff Byrd commanded everyone to rise for Judge Judy.

Everyone got up, except for Fat Amy for she was comfortable in her chair.

She groaned as her friends pulled her up from the chair, "Ugh! I don't wanna get up!"

Judge Judy entered the courtroom and stepped up to her desk, sitting on her comfy chair. She waved at the audience, nonchalantly, "Be seated." Everyone sat back down, except for Fat Amy. She was standing there, gazing at the judge angrily, debating whether to lay the finger out or not. Jessica and Ashley pulled her back to her seat. The only people standing were Beca, Chloe, Kommissar, and Pieter. Chloe was tearing up, wiping her eyes with a napkin careful not to ruin her make up.

Judy huffed, placing her specs back on, "Well... After much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion I have already made a long time ago... You are all _morons_!"

Both teams rolled their eyes at the obvious.

"All teams clearly acted inappropriately and irresponsibly that night. There's no question about it. I am happy that no one got into a car and have himself or anybody else killed!"

She pushed her specs upward, gazing at the paper in front of her. "Now whether the Bellas started the fight or Das Sound Machine or Treblemakers, it could never be determined for everyone is wild and drunk that night. Miss Patricia..."

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, muttering her true name, "Fat Amy. Fat Amy."

"John Doe, the host of the party, cannot back up your story of how Mr. Kramer intentionally assaulted Miss Swanson, because he is in prison for drug possession and giving away alcohol for minors! There is no question if he was already high on the drugs himself!"

The girls shrugged, thinking of the possibility. The host was pretty hyped when they met him.

"As for Miss Swanson's claim for her injury, Mr. Kramer, what happened may be an accident, but you affected the girl's ability to sing. Therefore, I will grant her the six hundred dollars."

Jasmine was smiling happily, gazing at her family and friends who were clearly happy with the news.

"However, Miss Swanson, I can't give you the claim for harassment." She dismissed it with a wave, "I have no idea where _that_ came from or care. Mr. Swanson, I can't grant your rule, because you punched a man when you had no legal right. You broke your wrist yourself. It is called karma nipping you in the butt. Do you understand what karma means, Mr. Swanson?"

"Yes, your honor, I do." Jesse grunted at the soreness from his wrist, disappointed how he didn't get money but his little sister did. She was definitely the golden child.

"As for DSM's claim for harassment, it will be granted. $700."

The Bellas' mouths dropped, ready to jump and protest.

"For they presented evidence of the Bellas constant stalking."

"OBJECTION! We weren't stalking!" Fat Amy jumped to protest, "Let me tell you something, Judge Judy! This whole court is a farce!"

"Excuse me?!" Judy snapped.

The Bellas shushed at Fat Amy telling her to shut up.

"Excuse me?!" Fat Amy imitated the woman's voice. "Yeah, you heard me, right! You are excused, you racist, homophobic bitch!"

Judge Judy blinked, clearly not amused by the woman's words.

"And by the way, here is what I have to show America how I truly fell about your show," Fat Amy face a nearby camera in front of the podium, going around the table so the camera can get a better view of her backside. She pulled up her dress, ready to reveal her 'down under' with no dignity left. The girls and audience widened their eyes in panic.

The Swanson's parents covered each other's eyes. The girls, the Treblemakers, and Bumper shouted at Fat Amy not to do it. Judge Judy banged her gavel, commanded Bailiff Byrd to take her away. Even if the girls blocked the camera, Fat Amy lifted her sundress and bend over. If the girls weren't in the way, Fat Amy would've revealed her moon to ten million people.

* * *

Judy sighed with relief, happy to see that Fat Amy was no longer in court.

"I don't need this. I don't need people like her in my courtroom. Ladies, she has a problem. Clearly don't have ears for listening. And having a hard time keeping her mouth _and_ underwear intact. You don't need somebody like that. Get a new adipose woman who can fit the bill for your group, but only more respectful for you girls and this state. Do you understand?"

The girls nodded, but clearly ignored Judy's demand that they don't need her. Who doesn't need Fat Amy? It's ridiculous. Plus Judge Judy wasn't a real judge, she retired. She had no obligation to tell them what to do. The real people who are holding both teams for assault and battery charges, and Fat Amy's contempt of court were behind closed doors.

"Your friend is guilty of contempt. She will have to pay a fine for her actions today. She is lucky, you girls are lucky, her... moon didn't show up on camera, or it will be bad not just for me and America, but for her. Public humiliation and jail time."

Judy opened the folder, "Now back to the charges for battery and property damage. Three teams are at fault. You win like a team, you lose like a team, you work together like a team. No matter if one or two of you aren't involved."

The crowd murmured to each other with fear.

"Oh no," Chloe teared up, "We're going to jail!"

Jasmine held her brother's hand from behind, while looking at her parents with a silent plea for help even though they can't do a thing.

Judy banged the gavel silencing the crowd, "But! To be fair for the people who _aren't_ responsible. Instead of jail time, you will all be doing community service. This should teach you a thing or two about respect and dignity."

Emily and Jasmine noticed Beca murmuring to herself.

"I can't do community service. I don't have the time."

The time? Time for what? School? Bellas? Worlds? Two boyfriends? It's clear a guy named Dax was involved.

"And furthermore!" Judy announced. "DSM, I hope you enjoyed your victory tour, because your days of rocking state-to-state are over!"

DSM's mouths dropped, and the crowd murmured to each other in disbelief. John and Gail rolled their eyes at the 'shocking revelation'. They knew DSM were no longer in the victory tour. They were the ones who pulled the team out, after all.

"Your acapella team is suspended from performing and will not leave Georgia, until you serve the hours of service you had been provided. Do I make myself clear?"

The team nodded respectively. The girls were satisfied with the Judge's decision to end the tour. At least, they won't be rubbing their faces about it anymore.

"Barden Bellas and Treblemakers, you will not contact DSM; DSM do not contact the Bellas and Treblemakers. Leave each other alone! Are we understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then we are done here," Judy banged the gavel, immediately take her leave, "Goodbye!"

Everyone took their leave and reunited with their loved ones. As Jasmine, Jesse, and their parents were leaving, they spotted the perpetrators leaving as well. Eye contact was made holding nothing pleasant. Pieter was the most menacing for his eyes were on the girl. Kommissar and the Swanson parents scolded their own, telling them not to engage and walk away. DSM were the first to leave.

* * *

 **(JAZZ's POV)**

"I can't believe you two have to do community service!" Mom cried in outrage.

"Honey, at least you won't be seeing them behind bars," Dad assured her.

That was definitely a bright side.

"Kids, if the law wasn't involved, you would both be grounded!"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Mom, I'm an adult, you can't necessarily ground me."

"No..." Mom sighed sadly, pinching the bridge of her nose. I know that look, and I couldn't help but feel guilty. "But I am _disappointed_ in you, Jesse. _Both_ of you."

Jesse lowered his head in shame as well as mine. I can say that I won't drink at parties again, but that would be a lie. No doubt I will try the stuff again. Mom and Dad will lecture me more that school was important than dance, parties, and Bellas.

"Serve your sentence. Then maybe we will talk about transferring you to a different school."

Jesse and I widened our eyes in shock. Say what, now?

"I don't think Barden University is a good school for you two. It's a bad influence!"

We immediately protested, then turned to Dad for help and he looked torn about that decision. Leaving Barden was a major loss for me and Jesse. School, friends, Beca, Bellas. What were we supposed to gain by transferring? No other school was different than Barden. All colleges have school and frat parties.

Charles Swanson pulled his wife aside, "Ana, we should talk about this. Kids, can I have a moment alone with her?"

Jesse and I agreed, allowing them to give all the space in the world as long as Dad can talk sense into the crazy woman.

"Well," I smiled, "At least, we are not grounded, or doing jail. And we have money!"

"No. _You_ have money," Jesse corrected, clearly bummed from not getting any money.

"At least, DSM is paying for it..." I slowly frowned when I realized one thing, "Ooh... But the Bellas have to pay $700 for harassment, huh?"

Jesse pursed his lips, "Technically."

I raised a brow, folding my arms, confused, "Technically?"

"Jasmine, you watched the court shows, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you do know that people don't actually pay fines?"

What? I widened my eyes in shock, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that nobody is paying anybody... The show is."

My mouth dropped, "Are you serious? DSM don't have to pay anything?!"

"That's the point! That's exactly why Kommissar and I-"

"Wait!" I held my hand up, interrupting him, "Hold on. You and Kommi-girl talked?"

Jesse shrugged, not answering.

"When?" I demanded.

"At the hospital," Jesse admitted. "We talked about getting in this show with Judge Judy. We both get money for damages. Judge Judy's show will have a high rating for this episode. Everyone is happy."

He talked to the enemy without telling anyone - me! Did Beca knew? Were they keeping secrets from each other? It didn't matter now. Jesse did this behind my back, and I was humiliated on TV. I was called a _double-_ moron by Judge Judy. At least, I was paid six hundred dollars. Was the sentence a fake? What about Fat Amy and her new charge of contempt?

"But what about Fat Amy's contempt charge?"

"Oh, the show is paying for it. She basically made Judge Judy a hit."

"And the community service?"

Jesse's face formed a painful expression, "Actually... That part was real. We have to do that. According to the real court, we have to serve at least fifty hours for the State of Georgia."

I scoffed, picturing us dressed in green vests and picking up garbage by the road.

"But hey!" Jesse placed his hands on my shoulders, "On the plus side, we are not going to jail. DSM will face punishment."

"But what about Mom trying to talk Dad into transferring us?"

Jesse snorted, "I am not worried. I am graduating soon, they can't tamper with that. As for you, I am sure they would rather have you with me to protect you than have a complete stranger looking after you."

"After what happened, I am sure they are thinking differently."

Jesse huffed, "Jazz, we are all going to be together. Us. You and your friends. Me, the Treblemakers, and Beca!"

I frown deepened at the mention of Beca. Whether Beca was unfaithful or not; Jesse had to know the truth.

"Jesse?" I began.

"What?" He asked me with a smiling face. Oh, his lovesick face. It really was a shame that I would be the one to wipe it clean.

I sighed, reluctant to speak, making my brother's face twitch a bit with nervousness.

"W-What is it, sis? Your face is white as a sheet!"

You can do this, Jazz. I told myself. Just tell him. How hard can it be?

"Jesse... I don't want to hurt you."

Good start, Jazz.

Jesse blinked, "You don't want to hurt me?" He folded his arms, mimicking their dad's stance anytime he was ready to scold his children. "What did you do?"

Now, I am offended. Why does he always assume it has something to do with me?

"It's not me!" I insisted, "But it's Beca."

"What about Beca?"

"I think you should know that she's-"

"There you are!" I held back a curse word for Benji as he interrupted this important news about Jesse's current relationship status. "Some trial, huh?!"

"You bet," Jesse agreed. "Sorry, dude, that you didn't have the chance to properly meet Judge Judy. You were a witness, but she sent you back to your seat."

Benji shrugged, "It's okay. She did right by dismissing me the second I stepped through the gate. I was a little nervous. Can you feel my palms?" Benji tapped his friend's cheek, "Sweaty aren't they?"

Jesse hummed, 'appreciated' Benji's sweaty hands on his face, "Mm, yes, they are."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Oh, well, Jazz was about to tell me something important, too."

"Oh?" Both boys turned to me. "What is it, Jazz?"

I knew that now was the wrong time. Benji was here, and he have a hard time keeping secrets. One time, Beca and I threw a surprise party for Jesse... only it wasn't a surprise. Benji spoiled it for Jesse before he walked inside the dorm. Everyone knows that asking Benji to keep a secret was a big no-no.

Answering the question, I dismissed the news by a shake of my head, "I-It's fine. It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

Not really.

"Yeah, it is not important as Benji's anyway. I..." I looked around the courthouse for the bathroom. It just dawned on me that I needed to change my tampon. I would've done it during recess, if it wasn't for Mom and Dad's lecture. "I need to go to the restroom. I will see you guys outside. Okay?"

The boys nodded, letting me go, while they talk about Benji's so called emergency.

* * *

I exited the flushed stall to discard the bloody tampon and wash my hands. Pumping the hand soap three times and turning the water on, I wet my hands for a split second, immediately pulled away.

"Fuck! That's hot!" I hissed, quickly turning the water cold instead of hot. The nerves cooled down from the surprising burn.

"Hello, Potty Mouth," A woman next to me greeted.

Looking at the woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a white striped dress with a red beret on her head. I smiled, recognizing the woman.

"Madame Murphy!" I hugged her.

The woman smiled kindly, "Oh, Jazz... My favorite student." She pulled away to look to cup my face, pinching my cheeks lightly. I think she was hanging around with the kids too long. In case, she hadn't noticed I am not a kid anymore. "I heard about your trial, came here for support."

"I appreciate it, thank you."

"Also I want you to know that the kids are looking forward to you coming back to the Dance Academy."

My heart skipped a beat, my face faltered into a pity one. Oh man, I promised Madame Murphy that I would help her teach the class. "Oh... M-Madame Murphy, I want to. You know I love the kids, and the kids love me."

"But?"

"But you heard the judge. I have to do fifty hours of community service, and with school and acapella - I don't think-"

"Here's the thing, Jazz. You will be serving community service."

I raised my brows, intrigued, "How?"

"Think of it. Unpaid volunteer work at the Academy. Help the students, clean the rooms. That is showing community service. I talked to the judge - the _real_ judge. He is a good friend of mine and he agreed to allow you to serve your community service there."

Was she serious? I remembered doing something like this before. Like the time she said that the dance class would be going to Chuckee Cheese's after a win, but didn't. We won, but we settled down at McDonald's. I was a disappointed nine-year-old.

"Are you for real?"

Madame Murphy nodded.

"Really?!" My eyes couldn't help but shine brightly. No doubt my face was glowing like it was Christmas morning.

"Mm-hm," Madame Murphy petted my hair, "Would you be willing to start Saturday afternoon - one o'clock?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" I hugged her happily, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Madame Murphy laughed full heartedly, "Anything for my best student."

I pulled away, the smile never left my face. "I have to tell my parents."

"Well, then go! There's no stopping you!"

I couldn't help but giggled, excitedly hurried out of the bathroom. The girls will be so jealous. They will be picking up garbage, while I be dancing in my slippers.

* * *

 **(Pieter's POV)**

Vetter (Cousin) Kommissar gathered us in the shadowy corner of the courthouse, encouraging us (this was new in Kommissar's vocabulary) not to fuss in German.

"Was passiert, passiert. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir werden nicht zulassen, die Medien, die Acapella-Gemeinschaft und vor allem die Barden Bellas, der uns lächerlich zu machen. Wir verlassen das Gerichtsgebäude mit Hauptes, und dienen unserem Satz und amerikanische Geld mit Anmut zu nehmen. Im Moment sind unsere Kapitel mit der Bellas geschlossen. Keine Ausnahmen."

[Translation: "What happened, happened. What's done is done. We will not allow the media, the acapella community, and mostly the Barden Bellas to make a mockery of us. We will exit the courthouse with our heads held high, and serve our sentence and take the American money with grace. For now, our chapter with the Bellas closes, until the Worlds. No exceptions."]

She may have applied that rule for everyone, but we all know the truth. Their eyes and bodies revealed their story. Nobody was looking at me, nor talking to me. Andrew was giving me the look of pity, but didn't utter a defense for me. Some friend he turned out to be.

The whole team was gepisst about the ruling, not only that, but at me as well. They all assumed what happened at the party was my fault. If I hadn't thrown the punch, we would still be singing all the way to Tennessee. It was accident. Everyone knew that, even the judgmental woman knew that, but the team thought different. In my defense, I didn't ask them to fight back. We were all free to make our choices, and they chose to fight for their own. They were much as to blame as myself.

After the pep talk, Kommissar had to take her leave for our money and paperwork. She commanded me to go out to the back and check on Adellissa. Maybe that might give me a chance to poison her without my vetter realizing it.

With a black hoodie and sunglasses on, I sneaked past the reporters by the door, but only found more reporters by the bus. Ficken. Without security or my team, I was completely vulnerable and a new victim to the media's hunger. They come charging at me like a bull, recognizing me immediately. I have no idea what gave me away. Suppose it was the height and muscularity.

"Mr. Kramer, what do you have to say about Judge Judy's ruling?"

I shoved myself through the crowd, searching the key for the bus from my pockets.

"Are you planning to leave Georgia without serve?

"Do you have a grudge against little girls and women?"

I found the key to the bus, but much to my dismay, it fell out of my hand and onto the ground. What's worse was that the people were stepping on it, keeping me from going anywhere only to answer questions.

"Why did you give Miss Swanson beer without checking her ID?"

"Do you have a thing for Miss Swanson or little girls?"

Now I had enough. Sacrificing the dignity I have left, I shoved the woman's leg that was stepping on the key. She fell back with a yelp with men catching her, giving me little time to grasp the key and unlocked the door to my sanctuary.

Because of the woman's 'fall', the crowd became heated.

"Sir, do you really have a grudge for women? You just shoved a lady!"

"Are you going to punch her like you did to Miss Swanson?"

"Schließen Sie Ihre peepers!" I snapped, shoving the people out the way, and hurried into the bus, locking it behind me. I breathed out with a moment of relief. I knew that I couldn't come out again. I would have to drive this bus so my team can hurry in one piece.

"Tough crowd, isn't?"

I jumped and whirled around, seeing a woman seated on the lounge couch, sipping a cold bottle of Hefeweizen beer.

Her tongue clicked after a sip, before placing the bottle on the table, "American beer is better."

My eyes widened and mouth agape at the sight of the familiar woman. It was her. The lady from the hospital.

"I know you!" I pointed at her accusingly.

"Good. Glad your memory is intact."

"How did you get in here?!" I demanded. "The bus-"

"The bus was already unlocked. You should lock it. Keeps a perp away."

I blinked, silently making a note to retire the driver, even though he was forty-five.

"Why are you here, madame?" I demanded.

Madame Murphy smirked, closing the bottle she was drinking and was raising herself from the seat.

"I had come to repeat my offer... I am sure you remember from the hospital."

That's when everything came together. This woman - this sneaky, conniving woman - didn't come here to chat, but for a purpose.

"You knew," I pointed at her accusingly. "You knew what the judge was going to say, before the hearing! That's why you are here!"

Madame Murphy smirked never went away, "You don't sound angry."

No. Not angry. Not even the slightest. Intrigued and curiosity were the only two words I feel currently.

"The judge originally wanted your team and the Bellas to serve a short term in jail and make you pay a heavy fine. Lucky for you, I happened to be there to... persuade him."

"You and the judge are friends?"

"I teach his youngest daughter in the Academy. I told him that jail isn't going to teach the perps anything, only giving them the hard end of the stick and a fill in the hole."

My cheeks flushed, knowing exactly what she meant. I forced the explicit images of jail out of my head.

"You want me to help your class," I assumed.

"It will help you with your community service hours."

"I am sure the captain has already arranged something to serve those hours."

"Like what? Painting off graffiti walls and pick up garbage by the road? Why suffer the heavy labor? All you have to do is contribute to my academy. You will be out of hard labor and singing auto-tunes sooner than your friends; and I will have happy children and an organized studio - everyone is happy!"

I had to admit, this woman did have a gift of persuasion. Her offer was tempting. All I had to do was teach a few classes. How hard can it be?

"So I will see you Saturday? About one 'o clock?"

"What about my partner? I am sure she wants to contribute to your dance school than do hard labor."

Madame Murphy scoffed, "She is a smart lady, but doesn't possess grace. But you are a smart man, Pieter Kramer. I am sure you can think of a good white lie for her." She walked passed me, heading for the exit.

"Oh... I also have a former student helping me out as well. A very good dancer and nice girl. You don't mind working for her, do you? She is-"

"I only care for the fifty hours, Madame. Nothing more, nothing else."

Madame Murphy smirked, "Good... Remember that."

Before I could even offer her a ride away from the press, she already walked outside and faced the crowd with the door slammed behind her. A few moments later, I heard a girlish scream. I hurried to the window to see if the lady was alright. Instead, I saw the crowd depart. A male reporter was on the ground, his body jittered uncontrollably. Madame Murphy was standing there, only to turn and face me, raising a taser in the air for me to see. This woman was crazy, but good crazy nonetheless.


	11. Dance Off

**Chapter 11: Dance Off**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Jazz POV)

Dressed in a white sports bra and blue leggings, I was pumped for community service. Thanks to Madame Murphy, I get to serve my punishment by doing what I love, while the others had to clean up garbage at the school.

"Wish you could join us, Jazz," Chloe said, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah," Stacy agreed, applying lip gloss, "Picking up shit won't be the same without you."

"Well, get used to it," I snapped happily, slightly confused as to why Stacie was putting on makeup when she was going to be sweaty later. "Because I'm out. Peace!"

Beca rushed downstairs, dressed entirely opposite of what the Bellas and I were wearing. She was dressed for success. Pants suit, maroon blouse with a black jacket. She picked up her heavy purse, tossing it over her shoulder, "Okay, pitches. Gotta go."

"Go?" Chloe asked in confusion. "Go where?"

"I... I have to be somewhere," Beca murmured.

"Now?" Legacy asked. "But it's Saturday. Don't you remember? We have to serve our community hours!"

Beca blinked, face palming, "Shit."

Fat Amy chuckled, pointing at Beca accusingly, "Oh, I see what you are doing."

"What?" Beca's face paled, "What? I don't know." She cleared her throat, retaining her composure, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know what. You think you are going to go out looking like that and act like you are in a hurry, hoping that you will escape garbage picking."

"Seriously, Amy, I do have to be somewhere!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Beca was clearly losing her crafty touch. Her excuses were becoming unbelievable, and it's making her foolish. I knew what she was doing, and if it wasn't for dance class and lack of proof, I would've confronted her right there and now. My eyes narrowed at her, oblivious to everyone and Beca.

"Whatever," Cynthia Rose grumbled. "Ditch. Let us do the dirty work."

"No," Beca shook her head, "I would help you, ladies. You know I would, but-"

"But what?" Chloe snapped, arms folded with a prissy look on her face. "What is so _fucking-"_ We all looked at her in shock. Never would we thought that Chloe would be the one to curse, and using the f-word too. It showed that Chloe was very upset. "-important that you have to leave the Bellas when they are in the middle of serving time?" She sniffled at the next thought, about to crime, "No doubt that it's going to be in my permanent record."

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered, checking her phone to see the time, "But I have to go." She hurried out, leaving her team behind.

Fat Amy slapped her hands against her sides, "So much for getting this shit done together."

"Okay." Chloe began. "Does anybody have any idea what she is up to?"

Everyone was silent.

"Nobody raise their hands all at once," Chloe spat sarcastically.

More silence.

Fat Amy raised her hand, "I got a theory."

"Spill it."

"Um, actually, I don't, but..." Fat Amy gazed at me.

I immediately averted her gaze and looked at my wrist, "Oh, would you look at the time?"

"You're not wearing a watch, Jazz!" Chloe snapped. She was right. I don't. But that didn't mean that I wasn't in a hurry.

"Well, I need to go get myself one. Unlike Beca, I have a legitimate excuse for leaving." Before I could reach the door, it slammed shut in front of me. I jumped back at Lily's creepy face. She whispered something to me that I could hardly make up. I wished she just screamed it out instead.

"Jazz, what is going on?" Ashley or Jessica demanded. Looking at the Bella's faces, I knew that I can't leave without giving a legitimate explanation.

"Fat Amy!" Chloe commanded.

The second the obese woman stepped forward, I caved in.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just keep her ass away from me!" I snapped, keeping my distance from Fat Amy and her butt.

"What is Beca up to?" Legacy asked.

I sighed, "I wasn't planning on saying something, until I was for sure, but..." The girls leaned their heads slightly, waiting for me to spill with anticipation. "I think Beca is cheating on my brother with another guy."

There was a moment of silence, until everyone burst into laughter, except for Legacy.

"Come on, Jazz," Stacie snorted, "Everyone knows how close Beca and Jesse are. Like that time-"

"Don't remind me," I snapped, forcing the horrid image out my head.

"There is no way in hell that Beca could be cheating," Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"Why not?" Cynthia-Rose asked. "She's a pretty girl, ain't she? Who wouldn't want to date her? I know I would."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Cynthia-Rose continued.

"But then again, she ain't the type to cheat."

"I hoped so, too." I said, "until _Fat Amy_ looked inside her phone."

"Me?" Fat Amy pointed at herself in disbelief, "You wanted to get in her phone as much as me. I only wanted the twenty bucks from her wallet."

Awkward silence emerged. Ashley or Jessica rushed upstairs to hide her wallet in a safe place.

"What was in her phone?" Chloe asked.

"Text messages," I replied. "From a guy named Dax."

Flo snorted at that name.

"Were they explicit?" Chloe asked.

"Enough to know that he had a fun ride with Beca."

"It could mean anything."

"Yeah, like he had a fun _ride,"_ Fat Amy galloping like a horse, clicking her tongue. Every girl grimaced in disgust. I groaned, now thinking of the horrid image in my head. Thanks a lot, Fat Amy. Thanks a lot.

"What do know about Dax?" Chloe asked.

"Other than he had a fun ride with Beca?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what he looks like or exactly what his relations with Beca."

"Then find out!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I have community service to do. You should do the same." I shoved Lily out of the way, and opened the door, "I shall not be your mole again!" For that, I left the house.

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Pieter POV)**

Zipping my bag shut, I hurried out the bus and into the Dance Academy. Luckily, I have Andrew cover me, while he and team do heavy labor by washing off graffiti paint by hand. He owed me for ratting me out to Kommissar.

If I dance for two hours, I will drive back to where Drew and I were supposed to wash together in just time to spare. We were allowed to wash for only three. I changed from my jazzy work outfit and into my dance suit. My one piece ballerina outfit with a sparkly, flashy, silver jacket and a silver band around my head as icing on the cake.

I entered the academy with grace, impressing the lovely dark woman behind the front desk, "Hallo, mein sehr schön (Hello, my lovely)."

The front desk woman popped her gun with an eye roll. Clearly she was playing hard to get.

"Down the hall into the right," she directed me with a nasal voice.

I furrowed my brows, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"No," the lady replied. "Murphy told me ya gonna be here. She says that you would come in with over the top flare and a massive ego."

I blinked, taking great offense.

"Ooh..." her face contorted slightly, "she said it in a hushed tone, meaning that I wasn't supposed to repeat that." The lady shrugged, returning back to her computer, "Oh well. I don't get paid enough to be nice anyway."

I slowly moved away from the desk and hurried to the back room where the lady directed me. Much to my dismay, it appeared that I was the only one dressed properly for dance.

Kids between the ages of eight through twelve were staring at me like I was from a different planet. The children were brightly colored like a rainbow. Bright greens, icy blues, sunny yellows, and snowy whites. Instead of a ballerina attire, they all dressed in T-Shirts or tank tops with either sweatpants or shorts. It showed that I haven't caught up on twenty-first century trends and today's youth. I never been around kids, and it will be quite a challenge to relate myself to them. The only thing we have in common was that we can dance... at least, I hope they can dance.

"Pieter," Madame Murphy graced her presence, dressed in white pants, red tank, and blue beret. She was basically the American flag. If only she had golden tap shoes to compete the assemble. She approached me with a gentle smile, kissing either side of my cheek. "So glad you can make it."

"I am glad as well, Madame," I greeted back. "But uh..." I began to talk to her in a hushed tone, ignoring the glares the kids were giving me. "You should've told me that I needed to wear something a little... you know."

Madame Murphy scoffed, "Don't worry about that. You didn't know." She leaned and whispered, "Between you and me, t-shirts were never part of my dress code anyway, but since certain parents can't afford leggings, I let it slide."

I nodded in understanding.

"Also thank you for showing up on time."

"I like to make a perfect example."

Madame Murphy nodded, clapping her hands for the children's attention. They ceased their stretching, turning to me and Madame Murphy.

"Children, avant et au centre (front and center)."

The children followed the command like a bunch of trained puppies. How adorable. She nodded with approval.

"Excellent. Now class, I would like you all to meet one of my new assistances - Master Pieter. I hope you all make him feel at home."

"Hi, Master Pieter," the class greeted him.

"Hallo, kinder," I greeted with a wave.

"Who you calling us kinder?" a dark-skinned boy snapped. "We're not five."

Oh crap. Widening my eyes and shaking my head, I immediately "No. No. Kinder is children in German."

The kids awed in understanding. A blonde girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Madison?" Madame Murphy asked.

The girl lowered her hand, dazzling me with an all white smile.

"You are a hunk! Are you single?"

The little girls giggled, while some of the boys stuck their tongues out in disgust, most were laughing.

I blinked, feeling a churn in my stomach. "Um, yes. I am single, but I don't think-"

"Cool! I can give you my phone number, after class!"

"Uh-"

"Hey!" The same black little man raised his hand in realization, "I know you! You're the jerk who punched a girl on TV!"

The children gasped, and I face palmed. Why can't children this day in age be born innocent without a care in the world?

"Please don't punch me, Sir!" the girl in brown pigtails pleaded in a whimper. "I just got myself some glasses."

"Who cares?" Madison cried. "He is still cute."

This girl, no doubt, will have trouble with abuse in the mere future. Eventually, the children started to argue but was silenced by Madame Murphy.

"Silence," the woman hushed, "No more. Return to your stretches and we shall get started in class." The children dispersed and resumed warming up. I noticed Madame Murphy gazing at the clock, then at the door. Was she waiting for someone?

"Madame Murphy, how long will this class is going to take?" I asked. "I promised my freund that I shall be back before three."

"I am afraid that this class will run a lot smoother if my other assistant get here."

Ah, yes. The girl she mentioned before. "Have you contacted her?"

"Yes, and she says that she will be on the way, but that was thirty minutes ago. She's always punctual - like you - talented and passionate."

"Is she pretty?" I asked in a mocking tone.

Madame Murphy smirked, "She's a pretty girl."

"Then I might like her already." We both chuckled, until a door slam interrupted us. I whirled around to see a petite woman with raven hair. Her back was turned, setting her duffle bag down.

"I am so sorry I'm late, Madame!" the girl cried.

My insides dread, recognizing the voice immediately. This can't be happening.

"Traffic was a killer, and the girls at home were holding me..." she trialed off as she finally turned. Much to my dismay, my intuition was correct. This was the girl I thought I would never see till the World's. Scheiße.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Jazz." Madame Murphy said happily.

Our eyes never left each other. She approached me, ready to pounce. Not that I was afraid of her. What could she do? She's a foot shorter than me.

"What..." she began in a slow menacing whisper. "The hell are you doing here?"

"What the holle are _you_ doing here?" I retorted.

"Hey," the black boy spoke up, "I know her! She's the girl who choreographed the Bellas for President Obama's birthday!"

The children gasped.

"I did not!" Jazz girl snapped, "I was sick! Can't you people get that in your heads?!" She sent daggers at the dance instructor, "Madame Murphy, what is _he_ doing here?!" She demanded, pointing her manicured finger at me. I blinked, turning to the dance instructor.

I, too, demand an answer, " _She_ is your other assistant?"

"Yes," Madame Murphy replied, motioning us to follow outside. An ear shot away from the curious children. Clearly they were disappointed for they expected a cat fight between us. No doubt the black boy was placing bets on us. Before I was the last to depart, I noticed the blonde girl making a phone sign against her ear and mouthed out three simple words.

'Call Me, baby'.

I quickly head outside with the women, closing the door behind me. The Jazz girl and I were free to open our true emotions.

( **Jazz's POV)**

"What the hell, Madame Murphy?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. After spotting twenty-first century Hitler, every cell in my body raged in flames. Why? Why in the world did Madame Murphy bring him here of all people? Why?

"What is your game here? You know perfectly well that bigfoot-" I pointed at him while ignoring the dagger glare, he was giving me. "-assaulted me, insulted me, lied to me - Can I make a list of how much I can't stand him? Why would you do this?!"

"Jasmine, you are not the only one with a talent," Madame Murphy retorted. "I asked Pieter Kramer to come and help with the students. They need guidance and structure, while I need you for your youth and grace."

I rolled her eyes, "Unbelievable. I knew this was too good to be true! If he stays, I'm out!"

"Me too," Pieter agreed.

"You don't mean that," Madame Murphy shook her head at me.

"I do!" I really don't mean it, but I wanted to say anything to make the wicked beast go away. My anger heightened, hearing the man snort and clap from behind Madame Murphy.

"Excellent. Problem solved," he said cheerfully. "Now let's get back in class before-"

"Wait!" I began, "Why do you have to stay? I know the kids, I know this studio, and most of all, _I_ have new material that isn't from the nineteenth century. American material, mind you."

Pieter scoffed, "So? You don't know my dance background. I have won the German Dance Cup - three times. I spent ten years in ballroom." He held his fingers out, after every list. "And I was first called to perform the Waldegger for Oktoberfest." He sprayed the last word, and it landed on my cheek. Using my Nike white jacket, I wiped the spit off me, and silently noted to burn this jacket later.

"Ooh," I cooed mockingly, "You dressed up as an elf and cha cha at a Halloween gig - how impressive!"

Pieter stepped forward, forcing myself to step back. I cursed for being such a coward, but I rather not have my nose injure anymore than it was.

Madame Murphy stepped in between us, pushing us away from each other. "Look, I get the tension. I do."

"Then why did you bring us together?!" Pieter demanded.

"Because I need you both. You want to finish community hours, and you don't want to do it with the sun beating you down and smell like garbage or wet paint."

Pieter and I furrowed our brows. How exactly did she know that my team was picking up garbage? Was she psychic?

"Like it or not, but you two are going to have to make this work. You can quit, but I doubt that's what you two want."

Pieter and I glared at each other. Madame Murphy, the conniving-manipulate-mind-reading teacher, was right. There was no doubt that either one won't back down from this. As much as we say that we'll rather leave, we couldn't. This was easy hours. I wanted to dance, not pick up garbage. Same as Pieter.

I stepped around Madame Murphy and faced Pieter with narrowed eyes, "Will you keep your rocky hands to yourself."

"Only if you zip your hippo-mouth shut," Pieter retorted.

I breathed out in defeat, knowing there's no point in arguing anymore. I opened the door, and we all went inside the room to begin the class.

Madame Murphy clapped her hands, regaining the class's attention, "Children, in case you didn't know her..." Madame Murphy grasped my hand, "This is my other assistant. My former student. Jazz."

"Hi, Jazz," the class echoed.

"What's up," I greeted back.

"Now class, would you please tell Jazz the most important rule in this class?"

I glared at Madame Murphy sharply. Was she kidding me? Did she have to correct me now with smirking Pieter watching?

"Never be late," the children voiced out.

"Right."

Madame Murphy announced that the children will preform a recital by the end of the year. Her idea was to reimagine the Nutcracker. Ballet. One of my fortes. Just because Pieter wore a ballet suit, didn't mean that he was a ballerina. It takes poise and grace, something that he lacks. Throughout the class was awkward and full of tension. I directed one kid, while Pieter told him to do the opposite. Pieter played beatbox, while I changed to something classic. He wanted the lights dimmed, while I wanted them bright. How could we possibly work together, if we can't compromise with anything?

 **(Third POV)**

"Okay, class," Madame Murphy clapped her hands for the class's attention. "I know that we don't do this before four, but since Master Pieter have to take his leave soon, I decide that we do a quick dance off."

The children cheered.

Jazz recalled this when she was in school. After every practice, Madame Murphy wanted to end the class in a fun way. She wanted to begin the class with energy and leave the class with energy. We split in two teams, each dance off. Best team with most points wins.

"Jazz, Pieter - you two shall be the team captains this time."

Some of the kids groaned, hoping that they would be captain this time.

The captains faced off with game faces, not a spec of movement from them. They were seriously determined to beat the one at his/her own game.

"Pick your teams," Madame Murphy instructed.

Pieter smirked, "Ladies first, mein liebling."

Jazz didn't return the gesture, only to pick her first player. The black boy - Dylan was her first pick. Madison was Pieter's - much to the girl's relief. They continued until they got themselves a team.

"Okay, make your line up, and..." Madame Murphy hit a button on the remote, playing the music, "Dance!"

Each child danced off for their teammates, who were cheering each child on. Every child who danced half way, Madame Murphy would often change the music to throw them off. Jazz's team won some, while Pieter won some.

Dylan and Madison danced off freestyle with the song "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" then changed to "Domino" by Jessie J. Dylan was pumped but choppy, while Madison was graceful but lack musical. Dylan surprised everyone by doing a back flip, winning the crowd. Madison approached him and whipped her hair against his face. Her team oohed teasingly, while Dylan's team rolled their eyes and dismissed it in a carefree manner.

Madame Murphy awarded Madison for she did more dance than Dylan. She went to the board and added a point for Pieter's team. Pieter smirked at Jazz with satisfaction, while she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, by the look on the board, we have a tie," Madame Murphy announced. "To break it, we let the captains dance off."

The children cheered, while the captains stepped forward till they meet eye to eye. Chest to chest. Feet to feet.

"Don't hurt yourself, Pieter," Jazz grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

Pieter snickered, "It is you who should be hurting, young one." He teasingly pulled the collar of her jacket.

Jazz smirked, "We'll see." She slowly but teasingly took off the jacket, leaving Pieter to widen his eyes. Jazz tossed her jacket to Madison, it landed straight on her head instead of her hands. Jazz turned and noticed Pieter not looking at her in the eye, but her chest. She snapped her fingers to regain his attention, "My eyes are up here, moron."

Pieter scoffed as the children oohed.

"Okay, let's start! And keep it clean." Madame Murphy cooed. "Ready... Set... Dance!" She pressed the button, playing "Can't Hold Us [Southend Gravity Remix]" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis.

 _'Can we go back, this is the moment_  
 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
 _Like the ceiling can't hold us'_

Pieter immediately started. He jumped in Jazz's face, rolled his body like a worm, pumped his chest then slid back a few feet, spun around (Michael Jackson style), pointing a finger at Jazz.

 _'Can we go back, this is the moment_  
 _Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over_  
 _So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
 _Like the ceiling can't hold us'_

The girl did a single leg cartwheel forward, whipping her hair back and forth. When she made it in front of Pieter, she squat down and raised herself up against Pieter in a teasing matter. He chuckled, knowing she was trying to distract him again. She crossed her arms behind her head and diagonally dipped on each side where she swayed her hips at each beat. She spun around, copying Pieter's move, then pulled up the straps of his ballet outfit and released them with a slap.

The music changed to Swan Lake.

Pieter was caught off guard by the change of tune, but he slowed things down. He slid side to side, then got down on his knees and slid before Jazz, who placed her hands on his shoulders for support to lift her leg in the air. She backed away and did a pirouette and leaped in the air, landing both her feet.

She turned to watch Pieter, who did a pirouette in a professional level which amazed Jazz for she didn't expect it. By the look on his face, he knew that she didn't expect it either. He quickly did a petit allegro jump, but moved his arms like an ocean wave, trying to keep things twenty first century.

Jazz approached Pieter doing a pique turns, until the music changed again abruptly.

The music changed again to Britney Spears - _Till the World Ends_.

 _You notice what I'm wearing,_  
 _I noticing when you're staring_

It caught Jazz off guard, she bumped into Pieter and fell backwards, grabbing the straps of Pieter's outfit.

 _You know that I can take it,  
_ _To the next level, baby_

With a puff of air, he collapsed on top of Jazz, using his forearms to break his fall. The first thing he saw was Jazz's heaving chest. He raised his eyes to see Jazz's blue ones. Up close and personal, they were crystal shade like ice or the ocean. It was beautiful, it forced you to go into a trance. He noticed from her eye direction, she wasn't looking at him in the eye. She was staring at his chest hair that peaked above the collar of his suit. It would seem that he wasn't the only distracted.

 _'Hotter than the A-list,  
_ _Next one on my hit list_  
 _Baby, let me blow your mind_  
 _Tonight...'_

Jazz was tempted to run a hand over his chest. Her mind slowly undressed him, curious to know what he's hiding underneath the suit. She wasn't much into hairy men, but looking at Pieter's chest nearly turned her on a bit.

He cleared his throat, grasping the woman's attention. He leaned forward where his nose was touching hers, and whispered, "My eyes are up here, perverser."

Jazz scoffed, didn't need a dictionary to know what perverser meant.

Pieter hopped to his feet, pulling Jazz up with him.

 _'I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
 _Never felt like, felt like this before_  
 _C'mon get me, get me on the floor_  
 _DJ whatcha, whatcha waitin' for?'_

They continued the dance off, only it wasn't a dance off if two people started dancing together. Jazz's legs were wrapped around his hips, and Pieter spun around. Releasing one hand, Jazz dipped down as he spun with one arm extended.

 _'Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh'_

The children around them were amazed, clapping and cheering for their captains.

Pieter pulled her up as Jazz released her legs from his hips. Grasping her hand, he put his arm against her hip while she reached her free one on his shoulder. They danced Paso Doble style. As Pieter dipped her then pulled her back up, they released each other and slid to the side, mirroring each other's movement's.

 _'See that sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
 _Keep on dancin' till the world ends_  
 _If you feel it let it happen_  
 _Keep on dancin' till the world ends...'_

They hopped, stomped, whipped hairs, and shook hips together at the same time, grasped each other's hands again, swaying back and forth like a wave, interlocking them together. Right before the song ended, Pieter dipped her body one last time then made a silent awe with his mouth wide open. Jazz tried not to laugh at his facial expression.

The kids and instructor applauded at the performance.

Jazz and Pieter looked up at each other, trying to grasp what just happened. Did they really dance together in sync? They quickly backed away from another, dusting themselves and averting each other's gazes as if the dance off didn't happen.

"My. My!" Madame Murphy clapped her hands together, "What a great show. You see kids, this is what duos do when they are in a dance off. They dance off another, but help off another." She sighed, pursing her lips together, "This is a difficult decision. I mean I have Jazz who has done remarkable with technicality of Swan Lake and the emotion, and we have Pieter who nailed the hip-pop portion and dominance."

"So who won?!" Dylan demanded along with the other children.

"Hm... Because of the slip right when I changed the song... I'm sorry, Jazz."

Jazz groaned, lowering her head, refusing to see what's going to happen next.

"But Pieter stole the show."

Pieter jumped and squealed with victory. His team circled him, Madison jumped, wanting to be in the man's arms. Pieter picked her up and they all jumped together. He ordered to play the music, which Madame Murphy obliged.

Uptown Funk was playing in the background.

The children from Jazz's team told her that she did great, then quickly joined Pieter and the other kids. Jazz went to the corner where she dropped her stuff and grasped ever ounce of water from her bag.

Madame Murphy approached her, patting her in the back, "Maybe next time, Jazz."

Jazz rolled her eyes, while drinking the water.

"And don't be so pouty, men don't take kindly to sore losers."

Jazz suppressed another eye roll. She looked over her shoulder to see Pieter and the kids dancing together. Thank God that the victory won't last forever for Pieter had to leave soon.

After playing the song, Pieter hurried to get his stuff together. He should've gone ten minutes earlier, but he couldn't help himself. Enjoying a simple victory without any interruptions was the best feeling in the world. He also liked how the children warmed up to him, even if he was big, massive, and intimidating. Madison referred to him as her teddy bear.

As he was packing, he felt a presence behind him. He assumed it was Madame Murphy.

"Yes, madame, I will be here next..." He trailed off to see it wasn't Madame Murphy behind him, but Jazz. He chuckled, stuffing his sparkly jacket in his back and put on his black Celine Dion T-Shirt, "What brings you here, Jazz-girl? Come to act out again? Begging for mercy?"

Jazz scoffed, "Are you always this egotistical?"

"I have every right to be," Pieter smirked, "Not only did I beat you at singing, but dancing as well. It appears I proved you wrong, did I not?"

Jazz sighed, "I guess."

"You guess. It's a fact, meine kleine kaiserfisch!"

"That was just round one. There's always another!"

"And I will be ready."

"Me too... But before I go, there's something I have to do. I never got myself a chance because of your new girlfriend."

"And what is that?" Pieter asked, chuckling when she mentioned Madison all over him. The adorable eleven-year-old wrote down her phone number on his arm with a red marker. He hoped that it was easy wash, so he won't attract questions from his team.

Taking a deep breath, Jazz extended her hand out.

Pieter gazed down at it with confusion, "What are you-"

"Congratulations," she grumbled with gritted teeth.

Pieter didn't expect this at all, but looking at her face, he knew that she was forcing herself to show sportsmanlike behavior, probably wanting to set a good example for the kids. Not thinking any of it, he grasped her hand in a tight grip, shaking it slightly.

Without another word, Jazz released his hand and departed, leaving Pieter dumbstruck. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe if he cut her a little slack, maybe this partnership might work.

"Danke," he whispered, before he hurried out the door.

Jazz squatted by the stereo system to see the music, until Madison approached her. From the look on her face, she wasn't too pleased with something.

"Can I help you, Maddie?" Jazz asked, looking back at the CD's.

"It's _Madison_ ," the girl corrected her. "And what happened on the floor, better be the last."

Jazz looked at Madison in the corner of her eye with a raised brow, "Meaning?"

"Pieter is _mine_. Stay away from him if you know it's good for you!" The girl hissed, pointing a finger at her before she departed.

Jazz stood there dumbfounded, before she let out a laugh. How cute. How cute that Madison thought that she'll have a thing with Pieter, and more adorable that she threatened Jazz because she thought they have something. That's not going to happen. No matter how tall, dark, and hairy his chest was. Nothing was going to happen between them. Nothing.

 **A/N: It's an eternity, I know, but I am back with another chapter. Not as long as the last one, but it's readable. Hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to visualize and describe dance moves in the story but proven difficult. Hope you can picture the dance off in your head better than me. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, review, and be patient with this story. It is my most followed story (Besides Hercules and the Modern Girl series), and I can't thank you enough! I never expected to receive this much support on this so - again - I thank you!**


	12. Sweet Thang

**Chapter 12: Sweet Thang**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

 **A/N: You all probably wondering where I have been. Why I didn't update a story for so long? Why I didn't update _this_ story for so long? Well, I have excuses, but they are pointless. One of them was in bed with the flu. Another is getting ready for school. Another was my job. Another was writer's block. And last but not least, I was procrastinating. Yes, I am guilty of procrastinating. I can't promise that the procrastination will stop, but I can promise that I won't desert fanfiction or Wattpad. Anyway, what better way to come back than update my most followed fanfic. Again, sorry for making y'all wait for so long; but thank you all for your patience.**

 **Thank you: chimera12, YaoiLovinKitsune, Amberdeengirl17, and Guest for reviewing. Thank you readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. You guys Rock! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Warning: Mature Content ahead! All younger viewers turn away**.

 **Song for this Chapter - Blow by Kesha (By the way, love her new single)**

It was 6AM Tuesday. All the Bellas were asleep in their own beds...

Almost everyone.

Beca quietly came down the stairs, dressed in her normal pantsuit, carrying her black leather purse.

A sketchy van was pulled outside the Bella home, waiting for Beca to arrive. Beca hurried outside with a bagel in her mouth, stepping inside the passenger side.

Little did Beca and her ride know was that a taxi was a few yards away.

The goatee beard driver with hooded eyes watched the van's tires screech loudly as it sped away. **(Picture him as Michael Rooker)**

"She is on the move," he announced, clearing his throat.

Three girls raised up from their seats - Fat Amy, Jazz, and Legacy - dressed in black with pairs of sunglasses over their eyes. This was it. The morning to find out the truth. Beca was doing well in the beginning of the school year, but her lies, excuses, and sneaking around behind the Bellas' backs was getting tiredsome. Everyone knew that she was doing something shady. But what? Selling drugs, escorting perverts, raising a secret family? One way to find out.

"Let's rock and roll, pitches," Fat Amy announced, pressing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

The taxi followed feet away from the van, carefully not to gain suspicion. The girls watched the van intently, guessing where Beca was going. They crossed stop signs, stop lights; but much to the girls' dismay, the taxi had to stop because of pedestrians. Specifically an old lady.

"We're losing them!" Legacy declared.

"Gee thanks, Captain Obvious! Never would've guessed," Fat Amy snapped.

Jazz groaned, watching the sweet lady taking her sweet time crossing the rode with a cane. "How about we get out and help her?"

The driver scoffed, "Don't matter with me. I am still getting paid by every second you bitches are in this car."

"Didn't we already pay you thirty bucks?" Legacy asked.

The driver chuckled, showing off his gaped teeth, "There is interest and tips, sweet thang."

Legacy frowned, wrinkling her brows in obvious disgust. She wrapped herself in her dark jacket protectively.

Fat Amy blew out air, fanning herself and shaking her clothing, "Whoo! Remind me next time to take the bus. I would rather puke than sweat under my hooters." She opened her jacket, revealing the pit stains on her arm pits and breasts. "Whoo! How did Melissa Mccarthy do it?"

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing black in the movie" Jazz retorted.

"Whose idea was to wear this tight shit, anyway?" Fat Amy demanded, tempting to remove her shirt on the spot.

"Yours," Legacy replied.

Fat Amy glared Legacy with narrowed eyes, then rubbed her hand against her own stained armpit before wiping her sweaty hand at Legacy's cheek. Legacy pulled back against the car window in disgust.

"Love your smartass, Junk. Keep it up and you might receive better stuff than this," Fat Amy gestured the pit stains on her armpits.

The driver let out a laugh, "Your name is Junk?"

Legacy averted Fat Amy's gaze, refusing to know what Fat Amy meant by that. She volunteered to get out to help the old lady. The girls and the driver watched in horror as the lady whacked Legacy with the cane, screaming something gibberish. Legacy hurried back inside the car, shaking and holding her arm tightly against her chest.

"Are you okay?" Jazz caressed Legacy's shoulder in a sisterly manner.

Legacy nodded, rubbing her arm that will be sore in a minute or two. "Lesson learn. Never go near ladies with canes. They can be psychotic."

"Still getting paid by the second, here," The driver retorted.

"How are we going to find them?" Jazz asked.

"Here," Fat Amy tossed a phone that was turned on, not having to figure out a passcode to access it.

"What's this?" Jazz asked, analyzing the phone.

"Chloe's phone. She has this app that can track down our phones, and I do mean all of our phones."

Legacy and Jazz widened their eyes at Chloe's phone, then raised back at Fat Amy. Who knew that Chloe's obsession with the Bellas was questionably mental?

"Wait. If Chloe is stalking us, would she have known what Beca is up to?" Legacy went to the app to find the blinking dot on the map - Beca's phone.

"Not at six in the morning," Jazz retorted, couldn't suppress a nervous gulp that escaped her throat. "Hopefully."

Jazz looked close at the map to find that the van was turning in Hemphil Avenue. "Driver, turn around and take us to Hemphil Avenue."

"Hemphil Avenue?" the driver let out a laugh, "Sweetie, you have to move forward not back, unless you turn this car around and set it in reverse."

"But the old lady is in the way, taking her sweet ass time!" Fat Amy argued. "Are you blind?"

"Not my problem. I am getting paid either way."

"Well, let me tell you something, Dick h-!"

"How did you know my name?" the driver asked.

Fat Amy quickly dismissed that lucky guess and whispered something in his ear.

Dick widened his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly, "Okay... How do I not know that you won't hold your deal when I take you?"

"How do I know that you won't take us if I keep my end of the deal?" Fat Amy retorted.

Dick paused, only to let out a laugh, "You are something, Lady. A real something!"

"Is there a way to get Hemphil Avenue?" Legacy asked.

Dick slowly nodded, "Yeah... There is one way." The driver shifted the gear in reverse, backing up with the tail hitting the front of a grey truck, earning honks from the driver. Dick turned the wheel to the left, going around the lady, but the side of the car hit the lady's hip.

The girls gasped as the old lady collapsed onto the road. Dick sped down the road, nearly getting hit by cars that nearly hit the collapsed ladies. Dick laughed, ignoring the honks and screams behind him. Legacy and Jazz held onto each other for dear life, wondering how fate brought them in a car with a maniac. Two maniacs. Fat Amy was complete opposite of her companions. She was encouraging Dick to drive fast, while sticking her body out the window, drying off her pit stains. Legacy leaned away from Fat Amy when her butt was dangerously close to the teen's face.

"Rest yourself, sweet thang," Dick cried over the girls' screams. "It's not like I have done this before."

Legacy and Jazz looked at each other with widened eyes. It was clear that their fates were sealed by psychopaths.

The taxi finally made it to the destination, leaving the two teens in the back shaken.

"Aw, quit being a bunch of sob sisters! We're still alive."

"Barely!" Jazz snapped.

"Whoo!" Fat Amy returned back to her seat, shaking her tight black shirt. "What a ride!"

"Glad you enjoy it," Dick turned to face the ladies. "Now where's my money and show?"

Jazz perked up at the scene before her, "Look, there she is!"

She and the girls lowered themselves at the floor of the car, while peering through the front seats. They saw the van parked near a small white-bricked building. No one had a clue as to what the place was. The van and tall grasses were blocking the view. The neighbor hood was small, nothing exotic or extravagant about it. The only thing interesting was the white van and two people inside it.

"What is it?" Legacy asked. "Is Beca still there?"

Fat Amy pulled out the binoculars, raising herself towards the roof to get a better look. "God, these people who make these should be fired. I can't see a thing!"

Jazz and Legacy pulled Fat Amy back on the ground to avoid being seen. Jazz snatched the spyglass from Fat Amy, flipping it around to show that she was looking into the thing backwards.

Fat Amy raised her brows, surprised to see how better the view was.

"What do you see?" Jazz asked.

Meanwhile, the driver was chuckling, mumbling how he was going to be rich.

"I see Beca. Still the car. Drinking her coffee."

"Boring! Next!" Jazz dismissed it. "Who is the driver?"

"Hold on..." Fat Amy zoomed, waiting for the driver to turn around and show his face. "Ew. Who the hell did his hair? It's like a haircut has gone wrong?... Though he's got style-"

Jazz snatched the binoculars from Fat Amy, "It's official. You are fired from Watch Duty."

"May - May I?" Legacy asked.

"Of course," Jazz handed her the pair, earning an eye roll from Fat Amy.

Legacy pierced through the glass, just in time for the man to turn. Her mouth dropped when the man revealed to be toffee skin, glasses, and (as Fat Amy put it) a bad afro cut.

"Do you see him?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," Legacy confirmed.

"Is he cute?" Fat Amy asked.

"Fat Amy!" Jazz scolded, "You have a boyfriend!"

Dick whirled over his shoulder, raising a brow at the obese woman, "You were going to show me your hooters, while you have a boyfriend? Damn!"

The girls suppressed the urge to ask questions or meet Fat Amy's gaze in disbelief.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Fat Amy retorted with a disgusting look on her face.

"What about Bumper?" Jazz asked.

"What about him?" Fat Amy challenged. "We all know that we get down in bed, but there is nothing more than that."

"Friends with benefits," Dick scoffed.

"What?" Fat Amy raised a brow at Dick.

"Girl, you are all over the guy!"

"What?! No-No, I am not!"

Dick chuckled at her flushed face, "You are. Trust me, sweet thang. Friends with benefits don't work as planned. They might either lead to unwanted feelings (they claimed to be loved), only for me it would end up being extremely awkward. Or it will go down so bad that it will end up a custody battle of a pit bull and a forced check for child support."

Fat Amy rolled her eyes, "You are not my friend anymore."

Dick scoffed, "Trust me, sweet thang. We are never friends the longer you keep me in suspense for that show you promised me."

"Keep talking, _sweet thang_ , and I might give you better than a show. How about a knuckle sandwich?"

Jazz face palmed, "Oh shit."

"Whoo!" Dick burst with excitement, "I got a feisty one in my roof. Now I am jealous of your boyfriend."

Meanwhile, Legacy was staring at the scene between the man and Beca intently. At first, they were talking and sipping coffee. Friendly, nothing romantic about it.

"Fat Amy, calm down," Jazz scolded her.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Fat Amy snapped. "That's not me! I don't do romance! My tastes are... singular."

Jazz furrowed her brows at Fat Amy's words, "Who the hell are you? Christian Grey?"

Dick cracked his chipped off smile, "I got a title for this one. Fifty Shades of Fat Ass!"

Fat Amy pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at Dick challenging, "Come over here. Let me show you how this Fat Ass does it."

"Well, I would, but I'm sure your boyfriend won't like it."

Fat Amy growled in frustration.

As Legacy was watching, the scenery in the car changed. The pair in the van looked down as if they spilt coffee or something. But it slowly came from friendly to horrifying as Beca leaned down out of Legacy's view, and the man's mouth formed an 'o' shape in surprise. Legacy's mouth matched the man's, which she covered with her own hand. She dropped the binoculars, made a gasp that drew attention from the others.

"Oh my... Oh-My-Aca-G! Oh-My-Aca-G!"

"Legacy?" Jazz asked with anxiety. "Legacy, what's wrong?"

Fat Amy took the binoculars to take a look. Her jaw, too, opened wide, nearly dropping the tool.

"Woah..."

"What?!" Jazz demanded. "What? What do you see?"

Fat Amy cleared her throat, thinking a way to explain this without making it awkward. Which was far difficult, because what they saw was nothing but awkward.

"Well, this shows that Beca has raw talents, and not just making music."

"What?!" Jazz snatched the spy glasses to see what they meant, ignoring the girls' protests. Her heart nearly gave out when the pair of blue eyes met the man's oohing face and clenching fists that dug into both front seats. Beca head was no where in her view, which Jazz was thankful. Watching Beca give a guy a blowjob, who was not Jesse, was like getting punched in the face by Pieter all over again. This was worse than being humiliated on national TV by Judge Judy. Worse than receiving broken nose and black eye. Worse than walking in on Beca and Jesse in bed buck naked. Worse than meeting her parents scolded faces.

She was watching Jesse's heart being smashed into pieces, and Beca was holding the mallet. How can Beca do this to Jesse, and with a guy with a bad haircut, of all people? Every second watching Beca's lover receive pleasure was increasing Jazz's urges to puke.

"Oh my god! I can't watch!" Jazz tossed the binoculars away, giving Dick a chance to watch with front row seats.

"Damn! She is giving that dude a _real_ good morning!"

"Shut up!" Jazz snapped, coming on the brink of tears. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to figure out how to break the news to Jesse. Beca broke his heart, but his little sister will be the first one, since she's the only one who has to tell him. If the situation was different, and her brother caught her boyfriend cheating, Jazz would want him to be honest with her. Straight forward, no matter how many pieces of her heart will break.

Legacy pulled Jazz into her arms, hushing while caressing her back. "I'm so sorry, Jazz."

Jazz muffled her rant onto her friend's shoulder, "This can't be h-happening. Tell me this is just a nightmare."

Legacy shushed, gazing up at the driver to see that not only was he watching the pair through binoculars, but actually filming it with his phone. Her eyes widened in outrage.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Dick asked with false innocence, "The kid needs proof for her brother, don't she?"

"Or maybe have something to look at on a porn site?" Fat Amy suggested.

Dick didn't deny the accusation.

"If you think about putting Beca's face in that kind of site-" Legacy opened her mouth and pointed the motherly warning finger at the driver, only to be interrupted by the driver.

"Relax, sweet thang," Dick cooed. "The guy's face is priceless. Give me a couple million hits on the market."

"Hey, wait, is that..." Legacy blinked, taking in the phone detail and not the video, "Is that new the Galaxy S6?"

"Nah. Only five."

"Lucky," Legacy waved her phone out, "Mine is only a S4. My mom wouldn't let renew my phone generation."

The oohing man continued to bang his fists against the seats. His face clenched like he was ready to burst. The van was shaking with him. How he didn't reach the breaking point yet was a mystery. He was so shaken. He lifted his legs against the steering wheel, honking the horn a few times. His long legs revealed his dark blue, skinny jeans. It questioned Dick the driver.

"Are you sure the pair are lovers? This guy seem gay with those skinnies."

"Why isn't he coming yet is the best question," Fat Amy grumbled.

Jazz pulled away from Legacy, casting a look to Fat Amy, "Are you freaking kidding me, Amy?!"

"What?" Fat Amy asked with innocence.

"Why would you ask that?!"

"I'm just saying. Those two have been going at it in five minutes. I blew up Bumper under thirty seconds."

"Oh my..." Legacy looked away, wishing that she had the power to close her ears.

"That is disgusting!" Jazz snapped.

Dick chuckled, "I like to see ya try."

Fat Amy smirked, "Come over here, and I will show ya."

Jazz burped, placing a hand over her mouth. Legacy and Fat Amy quickly leaned away from the dancer, keeping themselves out of puke range. Fat Amy already suffered once with Aubrey, and she was lucky that there was plenty of room to run away. They were currently in a tight fit taxi. No escape other than blowing their cover.

"Don't even think about it!" Fat Amy warned.

"Hell no!" Dick joined in, while keeping his eyes on the couple, while slyly humping against his seat. No doubt trying to relieve himself from the tightness of his pants. "You puke my shit, you'll puke me another hundred!"

" _Another_ hundred?!" Legacy cried.

Jazz jiggled the door, trying to get out. Her hand was over her mouth. Fingertips spread wide, not covering the opening well. She will puke at any moment.

"Jazz, chill out!" Fat Amy commanded.

Jazz repeated her words in a muffle. She paused for a moment, until she swallowed the unwanted bile, regaining composure. Almost.

"Chill out?!" Jazz repeated in disbelief. "I am stuck in a sweaty taxi, early in the morning. Watching my brother's girlfriend giving a guy with bad hair a blow job, while our horny driver is filming and touching himself!"

"I am not!" Dick argued, waving his occupied hands in the air.

"I can't do this!" Jazz gagged, placing a hand over her chest, "I gotta get out!"

"You can't! Or else Beca will know that we're here!" Legacy argued.

"So what?! I'm not going to stand by and watch this a second longer. I don't want to see that guy blow up!"

Finally. The guy in the driver seat relaxed, along with the van and Dick the Driver himself. Everything calmed down.

"Too late for that," Dick grumbled.

Legacy and Fat Amy peered through the windows by Dick. Jazz was too shaken and disgusted to watch anymore. The other guy finally lowered his legs. Beca, finally returned to view, raising herself back in the passenger side, wiping her mouth and fixing her messed up hair.

Beca got out of the car, dusting herself. She hurried to the other side, assisting the other guy out of his seat. Placing an arm around her shoulder and kicking the door shut, she lead the guy around the corner of the building. They disappeared from view.

Dick let out a laugh, banging the steering wheel, "Holy shit! The dude can't walk! He can't walk!"

"Whoo, Beca must've done a real number on him," Fat Amy shook her head. "If I was lesbo, I would die to know how she does it."

Legacy clenched her teeth, curling her lip back in disgust. She gazed back at Jazz, who looked too sick to function. The raven's head was resting on the car with her arm under for support. Legacy opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but that would be stupid. Jazz just watched another one of Beca's exploits. She will never live it down. All Legacy could do was rub her friend's back with comfort.

"Where did you think they go?" Legacy asked. "What's in that building?"

"Who cares?" Jazz grumbled. "I want to go home."

"But I want ice and cake batter first," Fat Amy pleaded like a four year old. She waved her hands underneath her arm pits filled with sweat stains. "If I don't get cold soon, I will have a burst in my own.

Dick chuckled, starting the car, "Best morning drive ever."

Suddenly, they see a reflection of red and blue. A siren wailed in the background.

Fat Amy and Legacy widened their eyes in shock. Jazz groaned, burying herself in her black hoodie. Great. What else can go wrong?

"Um, that isn't about us, r-right?" Legacy asked nervously.

"Maybe the old lady lived after all," Jazz grumbled.

"Great. I'm going back to jail!" Fat Amy slammed her hands against her thighs.

"No, we're not!" Dick declared, opened his glove compartment. "I just got out of parole. I am not going through this circle of life shit again!" When he found what he was looking for, he handed Fat Amy something that nearly stopped the girls' breathing. "Hold this, would ya, sweet thang."

The teens nearly screamed when a silver handgun was in stunned Fat Amy's hand.

"Hold onto your hooters, bitches! Devil Dick is back on the wheel!" Dick declared, putting the car in drive and sped forty miles over the speed limit.

 **~000~000~000~**

After the horrific drive proved that there was a God after all. The police was right on their tail, but lost it when Dick took backway. Downside, it wasn't safe to go back to the Bella home directly, so he dropped us off five miles away. Not before he demanded Fat Amy almost $200 in cash plus tip.

It's obvious that the girls didn't have that kind of money. Combined with the money they had, plus Fat Amy stealing money from Beca's bag - it was a grand total of fifty. But Dick was generous... Generous wouldn't be the right choice of words to describe him. His friends in prison called him 'Devil Dick' for a reason. He was pretty much a frenemy who was the devil in disguise. After the show he saw through his binoculars, the car chase from the cop, the dirty chat he made with Fat Amy - he loved it all.

"Better than taco night in the big house," he said. "A shame for it to end so soon."

The deal was simple.

He will keep the fifty dollars plus thirty from earlier, the video of the other guy getting a blow job, sealed mouths about him running over an old lady, Jazz's sunglasses, a chilidog and soda; and a glimpse of the last bit of Fat Amy's dignity. That will cover the money plus tip. And everyone knew of Dick's tip. Legacy and Jazz told Fat Amy that she didn't have to, but Fat Amy didn't care. It's not like selling her triangle and moon out on TV was the worst that can happen to her. She might as well show off her twins to a guy who should be in a motorcycle gang.

While Fat Amy was giving the guy a show, the teens hurried five miles down the road to give the Devil Dick the chilidog and soda without side glances and questions from the Bellas. The sun was out, and wearing black didn't help exclude sweat from foreheads, neck, armpits, under breaths, and other wanted places. The girls had to dump their hoodies, reminding themselves not to wear black ever again. It was a workout. They prayed that Chloe don't have any plans for the Bellas that involved aerobics.

The only person who was suspicious of their activities was Quiet Lily. She didn't exactly say much, not that the girls can hear her or anything. Though, her large stare said it all. She was onto them, but that didn't them to rat them out to Chloe or Beca. Instead, she helped the girls by giving them her motorcycle. A motorcycle the girls never knew she had.

Instead of asking stupid questions, the teens rode five miles back, just in time for Fat Amy and Devil Dick to laugh and chat away. Luckily, Fat Amy's clothes remained intact. The girls received shivers as Devil Dick wolf whistled at the removal of their black clothing. Underneath their clothes were their pajamas, they changed out. Legacy's were cupcake sweatpants and a light blue tank top. Jazz's was her favorite frog shorts and her high school senior T-Shirt. It's not like they had a choice to take the black off, it was getting heated from the five mile trip.

"The dog is cold," Dick scolded with disappointment. He took a sip of his soda, giving a spit take. "And this soda is bubbling hot!"

"Didn't specify," Jazz folded her arms with narrowed eyes. "Next time ask for immediate delivery."

"Or a shorter distance," Legacy added, panting for breath.

The man laughed at the girls' snarky attitude, while stating that it was nice doing business with them. He thanked Fat Amy with a devilish smirk, waving his phone around like he something on it other than a video of the other guy. Judging by the vulnerability in her eyes - vulnerability? That was a new word to describe the unstoppable Fat Amy - the teens figured out what he made her do. He was such a pervert, it made them sick.

"You know, Fat Ass, If things don't work out for you and your boy toy - Dumper-"

"Fuck off!" Fat Amy snapped.

The man chuckled and vanished with his taxi, leaving the girls alone to fend themselves.

"Remind me to never take a taxi," Legacy whispered, pulling her top over her clavicle, protectively.

"Hey, at least it's a walk on the wild side," Fat Amy chuckled at the mere memory of their time in that taxi.

"Fat Amy," Jazz began with worry, "please tell me that he didn't-"

"Duh. Of course he did."

The teens widened their eyes.

"Fat Amy, that could ruin you!" Legacy cried.

"Relax, he only pictured my boobs, not my face. Besides our reputation was already ruined the second I split my suit." Fat Amy tried to seem positive about it, but the girls can tell that this was a touchy subject for her. Fat Amy may be a tough bull, but everything always had a weak spot.

"We both know that you're capable of giving that creep a knuckle sandwich anytime," Jazz said. "Or the classic Fat Amy dive."

Fat Amy scoffed, "Oh yeah. But I don't mind the show. It shows that skinny girls are not the only ones that can turn a guy on."

Legacy lowered her head, but tilted her eyes towards Jazz, "Speaking of which..."

Jazz shook her head, trying to block the horrifying five minutes of her college year. "I can't believe Beca cheated on Jesse."

"I can't believe she blew it on a guy with skinny jeans and a bad afro," Fat Amy grumbled.

"What are we going to do?" Legacy asked.

Jazz sighed, "Well, I need to tell Jesse."

"Tell him what exactly?" Fat Amy challenged.

Jazz raised her brows, placing hands on her hips, "Amy... we were there. We saw what transpired."

"Well, yeah, but... But I still don't believe Beca would actually do it with a guy like... that. Have you seen your brother?"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we should go back and talk to her."

"She will deny it-"

"She won't," Fat Amy promised. "Not if we have this." Fat Amy pulled up a phone revealing an image that made the girls want to look away and scream. They thought seeing Fat Amy's vagina was bad. Actually seeing her vagina was the worst, they've seen. Tied with Jazz walking in on Beca and Jesse.

"You took his phone?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Had time to switch it when he was complaining about the cold dog. Did you actually think that I would let some creep show everyone my boobs. It's bad enough for the world to already see my vagina. I like to keep these..." Fat Amy slapped her chest, "Puppies thank you very much."

"But wait... If we have his phone... then whose phone did he take?"

Fat Amy smirked.

 **~000~000~000~**

Devil Dick was singing one of Kesha's classics - Tik Tok, while blowing his cigarette.

 _"Don't stop, make it pop_

 _DJ, blow my speakers up_

 _Tonight, I'm-a fight_

 _Till we see the sunlight_

 _Tick-tock on the clock_

 _But the party don't stop, no."_

Dick barked the oh-whoa-oh-oh part like he was a Chihuahua in pain.

 _"Don't stop, make it pop_

 _DJ, blow my speakers up_

 _Tonight, I'm-a fight_

 _Till we see the sunlight_

 _Tick-tock on the clock_

 _But the party don't stop-_ _"_

Much to his dismay, he was interrupted by a ringing phone. He looked down to see the caller ID of the phone.

 **Mom.**

"The fuck?" Devil Dick furrowed his thick brows in confusion. Last time his mother ever talked to him was back in prison. How she disowned him, and that his father was disappointed. That was ten years ago. The only family contact he had was his little brother - Dirty Dan.

He decided to roll the dice and answered the call, curious to see what she had to say.

"Hello, Mommy," he whispered in a sadistic, child-like voice.

Little did he know that this mother was far from his mother. It was Emily Junk's mother stunned and spooked at the voice that didn't belong to her daughter.

Instead of the original nagging greeting, he heard a loud horrified scream instead, scaring him half to death. The scream matched the horror film - Carrie. He jumped against the door, dropping the cigarette on his pants. He cried out in pain, swerving the road, running over a red light, earning honks and crashes from the cars behind him and attention from police cars.

He opened the glove compartment for the gun, just in case, only to find it empty. He realized that he lent it to Fat Amy, and she never gave it back.

He banged his fist against the wheel and yelled out, "Oh, Mother-"

 **~000~000~000~**

"You gave him my phone!" Legacy cried.

"Congrats, Legacy," Fat Amy patted her shoulder. "You got yourself a free galaxy s5. You're welcome."

"But do you think that guy will come back?" Jazz asked nervously. "He has a gun!"

"Relax, _sweet thang,"_ She pushed her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "I got it covered." She waltzed past the girls, only for them to widen their eyes at her backside. The gun that she was supposed to hold for Devil Dick was tucked in her pants. The girls didn't know whether to be scared or impressed of Fat Amy. The woman was no doubt the blonde version of Susan Cooper, only better.


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 13: Hell Hath No Fury**

 **Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

(Jazz's POV)

After the traumatic morning, the girls and I returned to the Bella home and helped ourselves with drinks. Specifically, alcohol in our blood stream. Well, only Fat Amy and I enjoyed margarita ice pops. Legacy refused to relive her sealed fate because of the peer pressure, not that I don't blame her.

My mind couldn't help but wonder how I am going to approach Beca. Should I be rational and hear her out, just as the girls suggested? Or lose my mind and beat the crap out of her... again? After all, she did cheat on my brother.

We talked and waited for Beca to come home. Minutes turned to hours. We spent time eating ice pops, while watching the news about a taxi driver getting arrested for vehicular assault in the first degree. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was the driver. The man insisted that three more girls were involved, but the police ignored him, assuming that the girls were just as victims as the old lady. Hopefully, that would be the end of their law breaking chapter, and the end of Legacy's panic attacks. Poor girl. First year as a Bella and she was already a convicted felon. There's no way she could live it down. But she decided to join the Bellas, and if she didn't know already that the Bellas had a reputation. What was our reputation? Being the best acapella group in the country with a bad shit happening to us.

But we were the Bellas.

Just like my leadership teacher in high school said, "We are all different. Whether it was based on gender, race, talent, opinion; but together, we are a tribe. A tribe that can be unstoppable. A tribe that can break down the wall of Jericho." That woman maybe from the hood, but she has words of the wise.

As Legacy was going on and on about the Worlds, Fat Amy was coming close to dozing off, nearly dropping her fourth ice pop. However, I beat her to it. My eyes closed, snuggling into the couch, falling into unconsciousness.

...

 _I took a bow with my cast members. The roar of applause nearly made my heart burst into my chest. I have done it. I have danced in Broadway. The second the curtain dropped, we all dismissed to go to the after party. I headed to the dresser's room to get my belongings and remove my make up._

 _The second the door opened, the scenery changed._

 _It wasn't a row of mirrors and seats, crowding the narrow space. Instead it was a room fit for one person. A star. I knew it couldn't possibly be me. I was a dancer, a backup dancer._

 _Its decoration was 1800's not twenty-first century. Pictures of actresses in black and white were hanging on the walls. The table was marble covered in antique jewelry, a picture of my grandmother - Abby - dancing when she was a child, roses in a vase, and a circular mirror that revealed my change of form. There I was, standing in a ball gown not in my belly dancing attire, with a flora robe silk to the touch. My hair was permed, pulled back halfway with a headband placed on top. Pearl necklace and ruby earrings decorated my features, as well as my flawless makeup. This was familiar._

 _The second I looked back down on the table, the items disappeared, replaced with a black box wrapped neatly with a white bow to the side. The second I touched it, the music intensified. A melody that I knew so well. I didn't know why, but I couldn't help but open my mouth to sing._

 _ **"Beneath the opera house, I know he's there..."** I opened the box to reveal a white masquerade mask with a peach bow and rose to the side as well as a gold lace around the edges of the mask. **"He's with me on the stage. He's with me everywhere."**_

 _I faced the mirror, putting on the masquerade mask._

 _" **And when my song begins..."** The lights from the room above began to flicker, darkening the room. " **I always find..."** I rose from my seat to look around for the door to leave. " **The phantom of the opera is there..."** The door was replaced by another mirror that brightened itself, revealing a tunnel. **"Inside my mind."** Knowing there was no other way out, I followed through the mirror._

 ** _(Song: Phantom of the Opera Techno Remix)_**

 _The second I entered the music began to have an upbeat, changing the classic song into a remix. I wanted to dance along, but my legs wouldn't let me. It was as if they were under a spell._

 _Deeper into the tunnel was the wall of candles. I took a step forward, only to jump back as the torches tossed into the other side of the brick wall. The torches twirled gracefully into the tune._

 _"Jasmine... Jasmine..."_

 _That voice. It called my name. A whisper. I didn't know who was calling me, but my fingers crossed for Gerard Butler. I can almost see myself face to face with the Phantom. Him. Me. His silky red, fluffy swan bed. I mentally slapped myself for having a dirty mind like Fat Amy's. However, any fangirl can dream, can't she?_

 _"Jasmine, I am your angel. Sing for me."_

 _I crawled under the candle act, avoiding the burns. Each light I passed, it snuffed itself. As I made it pass that obstacle, a light shined on a swirly set of steps. I hurried down, nearly stumbling, using the wall as support._

 _" **In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice it calls to me and speaks my name."**_

 _"Jasmine. Jasmine."_

 _The light immediately darkened behind me as a bunch of blue and white laser beams shoot at random directions. Its light shined on a river boat with a dark cloaked figure holding the oar. It was my guide. But was he my phantom? I hopped onto the boat, and ripped the hood off, revealing a skeleton head with headphones on._

 _I scoffed, yanking the oar from him. "Give me that!" I turned with the end of the oar knocking the skeleton man out the boat. My eyes widened at the splash, mumbling my apologies before continuing my destination._

 _" **And do I dream again, for now I find..."** I began rowing the boat towards the gate that opened by magic. **"The Phantom of the opera is there, inside your mind."**_

 _The music continued to beat, while the laser beams continued shooting. A fog emerged from the water, blocking my view. I just continued singing and rowing with my life depended on it, listening to the voice calling my name._

 _" **Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."**_

 _ **"It's me they hear..."**_

 _My heart was ready to burst out of my chest when I heard his voice._

 _We began a duet._

 _ **"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined... The Phantom of the Opera is there/here... Inside my/your mind..."**_

 _I could hear the beatbox along with the organ. Backup singers were echoing in the background. The fog became too much, I couldn't help but sneeze._

 _Finally._

 _I heard another gate open and saw candles rising from the water. They were still lit. How was that possible? The boat bumped a rocky stop, nearly pushing me off my seat. I had to use the oar to steady myself._

 _I looked around. The fog diminished slightly to reveal the scenery. The lair._

 _There candles, covered mirrors, a large organ. Just like the movie._

 _What nearly sent chills down my spine was the sight of him. Finally. No cape. No gloves. No tailored jacket. He had on the dark mask instead of white._

 _His white blouse unbuttoned half-way down, revealing the dark curls of his chest. A shame that his boots and trousers were still intact. I hurried out of the boat, not giving a fuck if the boat rocked the water in, soaking my dress and feet. His hand reached for mine, keeping me steady as I climbed up the rocks to get to him._

 _The music calmed down, playing one of Phantom classics. His voice soothed like a mother's lullaby, but it didn't calm my nerves or my horny mind._

 _" **Let your mind start a journey to a strange, new world."**_

 _I closed my eyes, mentally crossing that from my task list._

 _ **"Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before."**_

 _Done._

 _ **"Let your soul take you where you belong to me!"**_

 _My breathing grew shallow as I felt him coming closer. His breath warmed my skin._

 _" **And you live as you never lived before."**_

 _My grin grew so big up to the point of pain, but I didn't care. Here I was, standing face to face with the Phantom of the Opera himself. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, the second our hands entwined._

 _"My dear Jasmine," he cooed, running a hand down my rosy cheeks._

 _I gazed down at it, before lowering them to his bare, hairy chest. Out of self control, my free hand ran up and down the dark curls, letting out a giggle. I wouldn't be surprised if my body matched the red satin sheets of his bed._

 _His throat cleared, taking his free hand underneath my chin. He lifted it up, so I can meet his gaze. His blue eyes._

 _"My eyes are up here, perverser."_

 _My eyes widened in alarm, recognizing the words and the accent that uttered them. He smirked when he saw the recognition in my eyes. This was not happening. Not him. Why him?_

 _Before I could curse, or slap, or rip the mask off his face, water poured down my head, soaking my curls and dress, running my mascara._

 _"What the fuck!" I cried, smearing the make up and drops of water from my eyes. A gasp escaped me to see his fist reaching towards my face._

...

I winced, waking up with stinging pats against both my cheeks.

"Jazz, get up! Get up!"

I immediately feel drenched head to toe. Gazing up my friends - Fat Amy and Legacy - Fat Amy was the one with a cup in her hand.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

Fat Amy shrugged, "Had to wake you up."

Honestly, I was glad that she woke me. The sight of Pieter lead me thoughts that should never be seen. However, I need to know why Fat Amy did it.

"Beca is home."

I perked at Legacy's revelation, "Really?"

"She got here an hour ago," she explained.

"What - Why didn't you guys wake me earlier?" I raised myself from the couch onto my feet.

"I was asleep," Fat Amy pointed at herself. "But Legacy, here, didn't want to disturb your peaceful slumber, though she didn't have a problem waking me up with Austin and Abby."

"It's Austin and Ally," Legacy corrected her sheepishly with an apologetic look in her quivering lips.

I rolled my eyes, rushing straight upstairs with my friends following behind me in stomps.

"J-Jazz, what are you going to say to her?" Legacy asked.

I didn't respond, reaching half-way. My head was pounding, my heart was racing, my stomach was churning. I honestly don't know what to say to her. All I know was that I was the lion, ready to devour my prey. Fat Amy pushed me and Legacy aside with a pair of high heeled sandals, wanting to have a front row seat for the show. The second Legacy and I reached the stairs, we tripped over Fat Amy, who tripped over a pile of Bella props. We groaned in unwanted pain.

Fat Amy commented how she was going to feel that the next day.

Legacy asked if I was alright.

Before I could say anything sarcastic...

"What are you guys doing?" another voice asked.

I raised my head to find my target, lying on the bed in her pj's. Picturing her on a bed brought me back unwanted memories. Like the time with her and Jesse. I refused to go there. I swiftly thought of Jesse and his melancholy face when I tell him about what transpired this morning. Beca and the bad afro man. Thinking about that disgusting transaction in the van and that small hickey on the side of her neck, I lost it. I saw nothing but red, hungry for blood. Her blood.

"Die!" I screeched.

There were screams, resistance, slaps. Beca couldn't find the words to react, not that I allowed her. I straddled her waist, smothering her with a pillow over her face, while she was kicking her feet and attempted to pull the pillow off her. Attempted. I didn't see my friends in horror as they tried to pull me away from the cheating tramp. Tried.

"You will pay, you cheap whore!"

"Cheap?" Fat Amy question out loud, "That chick has a designer bag from MK."

Beca continued to struggle, clawing my wrist, causing an immediate reaction from me. I looked down at my wrist that gave her just enough time to flip us off the bed and the pillow off her face. She inhaled sharply, while blocking my upcoming punches, even though she was on top of me.

"Jazz, stop! Stop!" Beca pleaded. She grabbed my wrists, pushing them over my head using body weight. As her hips raised over me, I took that opportunity to shin where it hurts. My tears clouded Beca's agape face, her glistened tears. All I can hear were cries as if she was in labor.

"Whoa," Fat Amy grumbled against Legacy's ear. "Right in the balls."

 **~000~000~000~**

 **(Song: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift)**

"What is wrong with you, Jazz?!" Beca demanded for the thirteenth time, hissing from the Neosporin on her split up lip and claw marks on her cheek.

Legacy tended her injury, wincing an apology. Fat Amy was on the bed (on top of me was a technical term for it), blocking any chance to attack Beca. If she farts on me again, I swear I would-

"Answer me!" Beca commanded. "I was on my bed, minding my own business, and - you what? - you decided to stage fight. Is that it?"

"Uh, I think stage fighting is fake," Legacy corrected with averted eyes. "This seemed pretty real to..." Legacy trailed off as a pair of eyes met her eyes. She didn't look, but no doubt feel the heat to our gazes. "Sorry. N-Never mind."

Beca sent daggers back at me, "Well, I'm waiting! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Minding your business was all you ever did, slut." My voice was quiet, but it was heard crystal clear from the others.

"Excuse me?!" Beca pushed Legacy aside, standing up from the cream sofa covered with blankets. Winter was coming soon, I really need to grab the best one before the house freezes up. Last year I was stuck with the thin SpongeBob towel - not my style. Realizing I was off subject, nearly missing Beca's hungry eyes for blood. My blood.

"Okay," Fat Amy raised her hands up. "As much as I want to see girls rip each other's tits off, I would rather not be with my friends. Come on, guys. Team Bazz. One's a Beca and the other is a Jazz."

Beca and I scoffed, rolling our eyes.

"What Fat Amy is trying to say," Legacy continued for Fat Amy with a nervous grin. "Let's all take a deep breath and calmly and rationally assess this situation."

Beca and I stared down at each other with narrowed eyes, seeing if one of us would speak first.

"Better than that time with Jazz walking in on-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, sharply glaring at Fat Amy, attempting to push her off me. Attempting. This woman weighted a ton from all those margarita ice pops. Lying flat down in defeat, no longer feeling my lower half; I turned my head to the side, facing the enemy. "Fine. If you are not going to confess your sins, you dirty whore; I will."

"What?" Beca asked, clearly offended by the name calling.

"What?" I mocked her voice that immediately raised with anger. "I know that you lied to us, Beca. All of us knew. Your lies were becoming so unbelievable, it was sad."

Beca blinked, averting my gaze. "I don't know what you-"

"Don't even try!" My eyes casted at Legacy, "Emily, show her."

Legacy's eyes widened in alarm. Her jaw was clenching, hands were shaking as they pried the man's phone from her pocket.

Beca took notice that Legacy's phone wasn't really her phone, "Your mom finally let you upgrade?"

Legacy didn't respond, only hesitate to follow through my command.

"Do I... Do I have to?" she asked like a five year old child.

"Yes," I pressed. "Show her."

With a sigh of defeat, Legacy opened her new phone, turning her head away as she stuck her arm out, showing the video to Beca.

The brunette's posture slumped, eyes widened, and jaw dropped as she watched her afro man shaking and kicking his legs in the air. She immediately snatched the phone from Legacy, turning it off.

"You guys were spying on me," Beca declared.

"Well-" Fat Amy began, only cut off by me.

"You damn right, we did. Not like you didn't give us any reason not to. You cock sucking whore!"

"Okay!" Beca glanced at the phone, before shaking her head in denial. First thing a cheater does. "That's not. That's not at all what it looks like!"

"From the look on the guy's face says otherwise, Beca!" I snapped.

"I swear to god it's not what that is, Jazz!" Beca angrily slammed the phone done, popping out its battery and cracking its screen. Legacy's head lowered, disappointed that she wasn't going to have a new phone any time soon - let alone a jailbird's phone.

"Then what is it?" I challenged her. "Hm? Tell us. Tell us how wrong we are! How you weren't actually sucking dick behind my brother's back! My brother!" I groaned, burying my face against the mattress at the mere thought of him. My eyes were burning with tears. I attempted to blink them away as I faced Beca, who's face softened at the mere sight of me.

"My brother loves you, Beca. How could you do this to him?"

"Jazz," Beca approached me, only to slap a distance away from me. I don't want her filthy hands on let alone her mouth. She breathed deeply, trying to look at me with naked honesty in her eyes. "I love your brother. I would never do anything to hurt him. I would never cheat on anyone, especially with Dax!"

"Dax? The guy from the video was the guy from the text messages?" I questioned.

"You went through my texts, too?"

I pointed at Fat Amy, "She knew your passcode."

Beca casted Fat Amy a glare, while Fat Amy raised her hands up adding more weight onto my legs. I groaned in agony, knowing that I won't get up after this.

"She wanted to snoop," Fat Amy spoke defensively. "I was only after the twenty bucks. You know how we do that thing every month where I take $20 out of your purse and you pretend not to notice?"

"No. I don't," Beca shook her head, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "Though, I am curious to know how many months the borrowing went on-"

Fat Amy shushed her, standing up while pressing her fingers against Beca's lips. The raven teen huffed in relief, feeling the blood rush to her legs again. The curly brunette noticed that her friend's fingers smell like liquor.

"Let's just focus on your lie," Fat Amy whispered.

"I didn't lie," Beca slapped her hand away.

"What about the internship thing you sneak off to?"

Beca widened her eyes in disbelief. She wasn't the only one. Legacy and I matched Beca, glancing up at Fat Amy then at Beca.

"W-What?" Legacy asked.

"Oh yeah," Fat Amy explained like it was a casual conversation. "You guys don't know. Well, you see Beca dress like Sarah Palin to go to this recording studio and bring people coffee while they jam in their machines."

"You knew?" Beca asked.

"You knew?!" I cried in shock, while attempting to move my legs with little success.

"Well sure, I saw the ID badge when we were snooping in her bag," Fat Amy gestured Beca with a shrug.

"You knew she has a job behind our backs?" I didn't know what shocked me more, Beca hiding the internship or Fat Amy covering up Beca's internship. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I want to dress up as Susan Cooper," Fat Amy reached inside her tight fit shirt, adjusting her bra. "Don't recommend it. Boobs should never be trapped, unless it's for lower back pain. How Melissa McCarthy does it in the trailer? Don't know. I am looking forward to seeing it in theater."

I glanced at Beca who seemed more vulnerable now than after watching the video. She was caught in the lie, but not about the cheating scandal. I silently asked her the truth, and she confirmed it with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Beca let out a laugh, "I don't know. I... I guess it's just easier."

"Easier?" Legacy asked. "Not to respect you or your life, Beca, but... I thought living double lives would be complicated. Like Hannah Montana." That name earned Emily a scowl between all three of us. "I-I'm saying from what I saw it doesn't make it easy keeping it from everyone."

"I didn't want to keep this from everyone," Beca stated defensively. "Jesse knows about it."

"Jesse?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, he knows. He was going to be my ride on the first day, until someone..." Beca faked a smile at my way, "Decided to leave the state."

"Not my idea," I retorted, pointing the finger at her. I shifted my legs slightly, causing tingling pain. I breathed it out, until it passed.

"So Dax was your ride?" Fat Amy asked. "In a van and not the actually," She galloped her knees up and down like she was actually riding a horse, silently telling them what she meant.

"No," Beca scoffed. "God no! I wouldn't fuck him if we were the last two people on earth!"

"Is he gay?" Fat Amy asked.

"I - I don't know. With the skinny pants he wore, I believe so."

"Yes!" Fat Amy breathed out her silent victory, which was not really silent.

"What about this morning?" I asked.

Beca sighed, her face flushed in embarrassment. "That... what you saw this morning was not what happened."

"What did happen?" Legacy asked.

"Well..." Beca paused trying to find the best way to explain it. "We were ready to head inside the studio, but I dropped my pen by accident..." Her skin flushed redder. Three of us leaned in with anticipation, dying to know what happened next.

"I reached down his side to get it, only I set off his flare up by accident."

"His flare up?"

"The guy has skinny pants syndrome."

We blinked in disbelief. Skinny Pants Syndrome? That was really a thing? I thought it only existed in Sonny with a Chance, even Legacy called that out excitedly.

"I knew it!" She cried happily. "I knew that SPS existed." She bit her lower lip as if she was fighting the urge to sing that song.

If what Beca said was true, if the gay man with bad hair had skinny pants syndrome; it would've made sense with the kicking and painful oh's.

"What's worse that my hair caught in his button, and I spilled coffee on him and my front. He slammed me against the gear shift, giving me..." Beca tucked her hair over her shoulder, showing off her hickey. Legacy hissed out at the sight, placing a hand on her neck.

Now I know that she was telling the truth. My eyes averted in shame to believe that my friend - Beca - would hurt my brother. Though, I was still hurt that Beca didn't trust us enough with this secret. I chose not to apologize for snooping, because Beca did give us a reason to be suspicious. Her scampering lies brought us all to this mess. This was on her, not me. I was just trying to be the protective sister in this situation.

"You should've told us," I whispered.

"Mostly me," Fat Amy declared. "The skinny girl's number one DUFF - no - make it DAFF - Because I am far from ugly. I am Australian and attractive. That being said I am a great keeper of secrets. I'm like a safe that locks, with a key," She indicated her lips twisting her thumb and index finger like a key. "and the key is stashed up my bum." She slapped herself on the ass.

"We would've been happy for you," Legacy added.

"I wanted to," Beca pleaded with glistened eyes. "Believe me. I swear I wanted nothing more than everyone to know, especially Chloe, but..." Beca sighed, pressing her face against her hands, shaking her head.

"There's, like, so much going on, and Chloe would lose her mind if she thought my sole focus wasn't winning Worlds." Her nose sniffled, raising her hand up, showing off the unwanted tears. "Sorry, it's just now I'm freaking out, because it turns out, like, I'm totally not good enough to be a music producer. Which is cool and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life." She wiped her nose, then wiping her snot covered hand on her shirt. The girls and I couldn't help but feel pity for her. No doubt today at work was a wrecking ball to her confidence.

"Okay, I'm just gonna stop the pity party." Fat Amy sat back down, specifically my legs. I cried out in pain, attempting to push this hippo off me. Attempting. I might as well join Dax for SPS, even thought I am not wearing skinny jeans.

"Beca, you're the most talented person that I know, and I've met three of The Wiggles... Intimately."

We all cringed with disgust at that thought. To think my childhood band having a four-way with Fat Amy was going to add another list to my nightmares. Although, it was debatable whether I would rather dream that than Pieter as my phantom. Why do I have dreams about him? I didn't see his face, but his words and voice confirmed it. Why? Was it because what happened at the dance off, where I couldn't help but feel attracted to his chest hair. Worse, was I attracted to every single part of him, including what's hidden in his pants? My intimate parts throbbed at that thought. The Bellas would never live it down if they knew, let alone Jesse.

I decided to escape by focusing on my current reality. My friend was in need for a pep talk, Fat Amy was the only ones who knew how in her own twisted way.

"Beca, do you know how awesome you are? You're Beca fucking Mitchell. Okay? You're the big B.M. That's you. And you're awesome!"

I nearly snorted at the initials, and could've sworn I saw Beca's pouty lips twitched as well.

Legacy nodded and clapped her hands in agreement, "Tell the truth, Fat Amy. Bring in the B.M."

"And stand up while you're at it," I added. My mouth matched Dax's O shaped mouth, feeling the numbness return.

Beca sighed, "I appreciate the effort, guys." She averted her eyes towards me, "And Jazz, I really am sorry."

Instead of acknowledging the forgiveness, I used the strength that I have to push Fat Amy off me.

"If you guys can keep this quiet for a bit, I would be extremely grateful."

"Why?" Legacy frowned. "I am sure the girls don't mind."

"Perhaps, but not everyone would."

"You mean Chloe," Fat Amy stated it as a statement than question.

Beca shrugged, "She is stressed enough about the Worlds, the community service hours, and rehearsals, and making sure the girls make it to rehearsals."

Legacy, Fat Amy, and I glanced at each other, knowing fully well how Chloe made sure of the last one. The tracker app that contained everyone's number, which Fat Amy happily deleted before putting it back where she found it. No doubt that Chloe would notice, but who cares? I don't want to get stalked. Recently, Chloe took her obsession with this team to a new level. It's funny that Beca didn't mention school in Chloe's list of priorities, because Chloe failed Russian Lit just so she could be a Bella. It's understandable why Beca wanted to keep this a secret. If Chloe found out that I was helping kids alongside a DSM member - Pieter - she would lock me away to my room like Rapunzel.

"She is going to find out eventual," Legacy pressed.

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to know about this... not yet." Beca sighed, "Right now, I need an ice pop."

"Oh, Amy, ate the last one," Legacy explained.

Beca scoffed.

"Hey, Beca needs more than liquor. I have confidence that I am happy to share, and looking at Wednesday Addams over there." Beca blinked when Fat Amy referred her to that gloomy character. "She needs the good stuff. And Jazz is rubbing off on it, right now."

"Get your ass off me," I whimpered, lying flat with defeat welcoming the numbness with open arms. I didn't care if Fat Amy farted her confidence on me at the moment, I can't feel anything on my legs. There was no way I can move until class time tomorrow. If I can't walk then, I would rent a wheel chair.

Beca shook her head, backing away, knowing what Fat Amy was referring too.

"No. No. That's okay. I'm good."

"No, I think you need it. Legacy, you know she needs it, right?"

Legacy didn't respond, not entirely too sure what she was referring to only Beca and me.

I saw that Fat Amy, finally, got off me not that I could feel anyway. I laughed as Fat Amy towered on top of Beca, determined to give her butt confidence. Laughing turned to regret, because I finally felt the stinging needles down my legs. I wasn't surprised if I wet myself from the lack of bladder control.

"No, I don't want butt confidence. I don't want your butt confidence!" Beca cried in between laughter. Legacy join the party, trying to hold her down. "No! I have enough! I have enough! I have enough!"

"We believe in you, Beca!" Fat Amy declared, rubbing her ass then tried to pat it against her cheeks. Tried.

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed this. Finally, Jazz figured out Beca's secret. Will she manage to keep it for her friend? Sorry there wasn't much Pieter/Jazz moment, but I did add the dream. Fear not, he will make his official appearance in the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is showing awareness in a way. To be honest, I thought SPS (Skinny Pants Syndrome) was only for Sonny with the Chance, until doctors confirmed it on ABC news online. They are a danger to your health and your legs. So beware of those pants... for they are skinny!**

 **Special Shoutout to Little Luna for reviewing, also special thanks to the readers for taking the time to read, favorite, and follow this story. You guys Rock!**


End file.
